This Is Us
by littlee0618
Summary: The year is 2028. Finn & Rachel had planned to have it all and at one moment they thought they did, with their gorgeous daughter Melody Faith. Now, they are trying to recover from a devastating loss that has left them both reeling, trying to cope in different ways. Can they survive and learn how to get by?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
****"Today could have been the day, that you blow out your candles, make a wish as you close your eyes" - Daughtry, Gone Too Soon ******

The apartment was quiet. Which wasn't totally unusual, being that it was Sunday morning but it wasn't completely usual either. 34 year old Finn Hudson stood at the stove, a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder as he went about making breakfast for his tiny family. Sunday mornings were his favourite because they were particularly lazy, the three of them didn't have anywhere pressing to be and sometimes, he got to spend some one on one time with his gorgeous six-year old daughter, Melody. She was currently perched at the breakfast bar, silently colouring a picture in her colouring book. He smiled as he turned to look at her, a look of pure determination crossing her features as she fought hard to colour the picture of Belle perfectly. Her look was pure Rachel and that thought made his heart sing.  
He caught the sight of the long hallway that led out to the bedrooms from the side of his eye and sighed when he saw the door to their bedroom firmly closed.  
"Mommy's sad" Melody said softly, interrupting her colouring and Finn's train of thought - eerily reading his mind, just like Rachel was so good at. He often cursed how observant she was - for a 6 year old that is.  
"I know baby" Finn couldn't help but feel a lump rise in his throat. His eyes skirted the calendar on the wall but turned his attention momentarily back to his daughter and the breakfast he was cooking. "Hey Mel, why don't you close up your book, the pancakes are ready" She let out an excited 'yay' as Finn scooped the last pancake on the plate, letting them cool before moving to the fridge to grab the syrup and butter.  
"Can I see if Mommy wants some?" She asked softly, her little legs kicking back and forth under the stool. Finn placed the syrup on the breakfast bar and looked at his daughter.  
"Sure baby. Just be quiet okay, I'm not sure if she's still sleeping..."  
Melody nodded her head slowly and jumped off the stool. "Pancakes will make Mommy feel better..."  
_If only it were that easy Mel_. Finn thought.

He allowed his thoughts to drift as he heard Melody knock on his bedroom door faintly. He looked down the hallway when he saw her carefully go in the bedroom before turning his attention to the calendar he hadn't given much thought to before. There, on the calendar today's date - December 10th 2028 was circled with a gold marker with the words Baby Hudson's Due Date! written in Rachel's curly handwriting. Just seeing the words made all the emotions in Finn's chest swell up and simultaneously he felt like ripping the thing off the wall and tearing it to shreds.

They'd been so excited. It had finally happened for them, again and there had been no two people in the world who were more overjoyed then the two of them. Well, maybe Melody. They had told her first, just after they had found out the results were positive. She'd been so looking forward to having a little brother or sister. But they had waited to tell their families, not wanting to jinx their luck and had waited until they safely crossed the 12 week mark and announced it at a Flag Day picnic his family threw every year. Melody had been barely able to contain herself.

And then life had thrown them a curveball.  
The doctor had called it a second trimester miscarriage. They could call it whatever they want, it didn't make them feel any better. And it didn't help the emptiness in his gut, it didn't help him comfort his wife. It didn't help the immense loss that they both felt. It didn't help him explain to his daughter that no, Mommy wasn't pregnant anymore and that she wouldn't be getting a baby brother or sister after all. Poor sweet Melody, she had tried to understand but at just six years old it didn't really make sense to her but she was trying her best to be the good, sweet girl she always was.

He heard his bedroom door close softly and the slow footsteps that belonged to his little princess. The frown on her face indicated to him that she hadn't managed to coax Rachel out of her bedroom.  
"I tried Daddy." She whispered, walking over to him and wrapping her little arms around his legs. His heart broke when he looked down at his little girl. "But Mommy's really sad today". He knelt down instantly and wrapped his large arms around her and stood up with her. He hugged her tightly, and just breathed her in for a minute. She smelled of vanilla and bubblegum shampoo. So distinctly his little girl, his one perfect little thing.  
"I love you so much Melody Faith" He whispered into her ear.  
"I love you too Daddy" She pulled away from hugging her daddy and smiled a little at him.  
"Ready for pancakes?" She nodded excitedly. He brought her back to her stool and set her down before bringing a plate of pancakes over to her and helped her with the syrup. When she was all set up and dug in, Finn escaped the kitchen for a minute to check on his wife.

He took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway, coming to his bedroom door. He licked his lips and went for the handle on the door, taking one last glance at his perfect little thing before entering the bedroom. He felt his shoulders drop when he saw her curled up in the middle of the bed, cuddled tightly into the blankets, her back to the door. He didn't speak for a minute, listening to her breathing to determine if she was awake or not. It wasn't deep and was quite shaky, taking him only a second to determine that she was awake and quietly sobbing. He crept onto the bed and pulled her against him. She didn't turn into his embrace, but allowed him to draw her into his embrace.  
"I love you" He whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. She whimpered in response. "And I know today is going to be really, really hard." He kissed her again before swallowing the lump that was in his throat. "But I know a little girl who would really just like it if her Mom came and had breakfast with her."  
She rolled over and looked at him with glassy bloodshot eyes, the tear tracks on her cheeks.  
"Finn..." She whispered as fresh tears appeared in her eyes. He pulled her against him as she sobbed into his chest. Finn felt his own tears rise in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He kissed her head repeatedly.  
"I know sweetheart" He whispered, avoiding using his usual 'baby' pet name with her. "I know".

_She'd woken up with a start, a hand clutching her slightly swollen stomach. She threw back the covers and immediately felt a scream bubbling to the surface. Blood. There was so much blood. She'd gone to bed earlier than Finn, because she felt like crap and he came running the moment he heard her blood curdling scream.  
Finn felt like he was going to vomit when he saw the amount of blood that covered their baby blue coloured sheets. He immediately ran to her side and collected her in his arms as she continued to scream. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Not again._

Finn closed the bedroom door behind them, Rachel nestled into his side. He detoured on his way to the kitchen to help set Rachel on the couch before going to check on Melody in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw her covered in syrup, her princess cup empty of the milk he had left her with. She looked up at him and grinned. And it was in that grin that Finn felt peace.

After he cleaned Melody up, he sent her to her bedroom to get changed for the day before going to the living room with a glass of water for his wife. He walked into the room and saw her just staring at the television that wasn't turned on. He placed the glass of water on the coffee table in front of them, before lifting her legs and sliding underneath. She whimpered a little, changing positions entirely and cuddling up to his chest. He kissed her head just as Melody came bounding back into the living room. She was dressed in a long grey t-shirt that read smile, laugh, love and had paired it with dark purple tights. Her long brown hair she had tried to pull into a ponytail but she had missed a good chunk of her hair. Either way, she was perfect. Finn had to smile a little at the irony of her choice in shirt for today. It was one his mother had sent up on her monthly care packages that sometimes seemed too much. Melody screeched to a stop in front of her parents and smiled a little sadly at them. She stared them down with a fierce determination for a moment, before walking over to the couch and leaning into Finn's other side. A real family cuddle.  
"Daddy?" Melody whispered as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.  
"Yes princess?" He whispered back, playing along.  
"Can we watch a movie...with Mommy?" She looked over at her mother. Rachel turned her head slightly so that she could face Melody and gave her a sad smile.  
"I'd love nothing more Melody Faith" She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Reviews are awesome...  
No, I don't own anything glee related. Just Melody and the basic plot idea. All song lyrics belong to Daughtry.

**Chapter Two ****  
" Today could have been the day, everybody was laughing, instead I just sit here and cry. Who would you be? What would you look like, when you looked at me for the very first time? Today could have been the next day of the rest of your life." - Daughtry, Gone Too Soon**

Finn closed Melody's bedroom door softly and leaned against it closing his eyes. He blew out a breath and for only the second time that day, allowed tears to come to the corner of his eye. After they'd watched Monster's Inc with Melody, Finn had taken Melody out to run some errands while Rachel went back to bed. They'd stayed out until dinner time, bringing back Chinese takeout with them. He'd wanted to give Rachel some space. Well, in reality he had wanted to sink into the recesses of their bedroom and cuddle with her all day but that wasn't fair to Melody at all. She was still here...wasn't she? Their first perfect thing? So he'd chosen to go about the Sunday as usual. And Rachel had seemed okay with that, sinking into a sleep on the couch before they left.  
Melody had loved their outing. First, they stopped off at the pharmacy to pick up a few prescriptions that Finn had called in yesterday, one of them being Rachel's antidepressant, the other his. Shitty timing for those bottles to fall empty. Then he'd taken her to the park and he had genuinely smiled when he watched her laugh as she pumped her legs on the swing. Melody lived for the outdoors, she was much like Finn in that regard. She hated being inside for long unless she had something substantial to focus on. This park had become a second home for the two of them. Finn enjoyed just watching her, joining in her playtime when she requested. She was so like him in so many ways but there were other ways where she completely mirrored Rachel. Her fierce determination, her drive and ambition. Her over the top need for things to be her way or the highway. And her impatience. But she had a big heart, like him he's told and she's very athletic. The girl could sing but good gracious she could not dance to save her life. But give her a pair of ice skates and she was golden. Maybe he'd take her to skate next weekend. It was December after all.

When they got cold, they walked to the market that wasn't far from their apartment with Melody on Finn's shoulders. He let her pick up some chocolate milk and he'd grabbed a few fresh fruits and veggies. Then it had been time to pick up their dinner and head home to Rachel.

They found her in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar with a mug of tea in her hands. Her gaze was fixed on the mug in front of her, or at least that's how it seemed. Finn put Melody down and told her to go wash up for dinner before approaching his wife. He placed dinner on the bar beside her before putting away the perishables and turning to look at his wife. That's when he noticed it. She wasn't staring at the mug, she was staring at the sonogram picture beside the mug. And he saw the tears. He calmly walked over to her and pulled her against him being mindful of the mug still clasped in her hands. He ran his own finger over the sonogram, tracing the little shape of what would have been his newest son or daughter. His throat ached with unshed emotion and just allowed himself to hold Rachel, trying to offer her any of the strength and resolve he had left, which wasn't much at all. He kissed her head before turning her face towards hers and placing a kiss on her lips, tenderly at first. The kiss escalated as the seconds ticked by, never exceeding the bounds of longing and want. He pulled her as close to him as possible, trying to envelope her. Trying to let her know that eventually it would all be okay; even though he didn't believe that much himself. But it gave him something to believe at least.

They'd eaten dinner as a family, quietly, each of them picking at the food in front of them. Melody was quiet, sensing her parents emotions much like she always had since the moment she was born. She'd always been so in tune with them, especially Rachel from the moment she'd been placed on her stomach, red and screaming. Rachel had retired to the couch after dinner was finished while Melody helped Finn wash the dishes. Then they'd cuddled on the couch as Finn read them the newest Bernstein Bears book that they had and by then it was time for Melody to head to bed. She had school in the morning.

Melody looked up at her mom as she stood in front of her, tentatively trying to decide how to say goodnight to her. Rachel gave her a small sad smile and wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her tightly for a few minutes.  
"I love you so much princess. I hope you know that. You're my one perfect thing" She whispered kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I'm sorry Mommy's so sad..."  
Melody pulled away from her mother and looked at her. "It's okay Mommy. It's okay to be sad. And I know you love me. I love you too!" She smiled a great big grin. She kissed Rachel's cheek before allowing Finn to scoop her up and take her to bed.

And that's how he ended up outside of her bedroom with tears in his eyes. Because when he had been tucking her in, making sure she had her Leah-Bear and was all cuddled up, Melody had asked the question that had absolutely shattered his heart.  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes Princess?"  
"Is Mommy sad still because the baby died?" She whispered.  
Finn's head snapped up and looked at his daughter with wide eyes.  
"Mel..." Finn paused to choose his words carefully. He decided to just go with the truth. "Yes."  
"Do you think she'll ever be happy again?"  
"I think she's trying very hard to be happy Melody. Today was just a very sad day for Mommy and Daddy" His voice was getting thicker. He needed to end this.  
"I miss Mommy singing me to sleep" She said wistfully. Finn's heart broke.  
"She'll sing to you again soon Melody. I promise." Melody sighed a little bit before snuggling deeper into her ladybug comforter.  
"I love you Princess."  
"I love you too Daddy."

So he'd left her room and taken a break, leaning against her door and allowing the tears to come to his eyes. He took a moment before collecting himself and going out to the living room to find his wife. He found her cuddled on the couch again this time with the sonogram clutched in her hands. He sat down with her on the couch and she immediately cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed the tears to fall freely for the first time all day. He'd tried really hard to be strong. But he just couldn't anymore. Melody was in bed. It was okay to cry now.  
"What do you think..." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. "Boy or girl..."  
"I think..." He whispered. "I think it would have been another beautiful baby girl. Who would have been a spitting image of her mother and sister."  
And that's when the sobs started. From both of them. He couldn't hold back anymore and his comment had seemingly not made her feel any better.  
"Why Finn?" She cried into his chest. "Why...We should be...I should be HUGE right now" She cried. "Or in labor."  
He didn't have an answer for her unfortunately. And the doctors hadn't had an answer for her either. They'd gone through this before, the first two times they had actually successfully conceived. But they' d lost those babies at 7 and 8 weeks respectively. God, Finn's heart shattered. He should be a father of almost 4 by now. Instead, here they were, grieving once again for what should have been and with only one perfect thing. He continued to hold her against him and just stared up at the ceiling with tears freely flowing down his cheeks as Rachel sobbed. They were both gently knocked out of their thoughts when the phone rang on the end table beside them. Rachel physically jumped at the shrill noise. Finn scrambled to grab it before it woke up Melody.  
"Hello?" He whispered hoarsely into the phone. He held the phone to one in ear in one hand and held a quietly sobbing Rachel to his chest with the other.  
"Oh Finny" He heard on the other end of the line. It was his mother. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to squeeze Rachel a little tighter.  
"Hi Mom" He whispered.

_He didn't want to make this phone call. He tried to will himself to make the phone call. But he didn't want to say the words out loud, make the situation anymore real. But he had to tell someone...mainly because he knew they were going to need help for the next few days, a week even. And who better than his mother?  
"Finny" She answered on the other side of the phone. His mother's cheerful voice felt like a rusty nail going through his brain.  
"Mom..." He whispered. He stared through the window that looked into Rachel's room. She had her eyes closed, resting but he knew she wasn't sleeping. Rachel could never sleep in hospitals. Chopped it up to all the loss they had experienced in them.  
"What is it Finn? Is it Melody, she okay?" The panic waved through the phone. "Is it..."  
He tried to swallow but the words came out faster. "We lost the baby Mom..."  
And if silence was the mascot for heartbreak, his entire family had mastered it.  
"Oh Finn..." Was all she could say. He turned away from the window and allowed his body to sink to the floor in a crouch position, the tears flowing down his cheeks steadily as he filled his Mom in on the kind of night they had had.  
"There was so much blood Mom...I just...God." He whispered.  
"Do you guys need me?" She asked softly. She was already looking up flights to JFK on her laptop.  
"Please" He almost begged. "I need...I need to be here for Rachel and Melody is with Quinn right now but Quinn has work an..."  
"I just bought a ticket. I'm landing at 2:30. Sit tight, I'll meet Quinn at your apartment to take over with Melody, alright?"  
He nodded as if she could see him. _

"How are you doing?" She whispered into the phone. She could hear the quiet sobs of her daughter in law through the phone.  
"We've been better" He said hoarsely. "Today's been really hard Mom."  
"I know baby, I know." Finn squinted his eyes closed tightly. "How's Rachel?"  
He looked down at his wife just as she looked up at him with her sad eyes brimming with tears. "She's a mess. We're both a mess."  
"And how's our princess?"  
"She's...she's amazing in every way mom. She's just perfect. She saved us today" He whispered. it was the honest truth.

He spoke with his mother for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. He hung up the phone and just held Rachel in his arms.  
"Did you pick up my medication?" She whispered, her voice thick. She didn't like that the doctor had prescribed her medication. She liked to think she was strong enough to deal with her own pain. But this time, she had relented. They had both relented to the prescriptions, Zoloft for her and Celexa for him. They had someone else to think about this time and they both needed to be present.  
"I did. They're in the kitchen. You ready for one?" Usually when Rachel took her medication she went to bed shortly after.  
"Not yet. I was thinking we could take a bath..." She looked up at him, her sad eyes slightly hopeful.  
He tried to give her a small smile. "Of course. I'll go get it set up." He kissed her head before going down the hallway to get the bath started. Their apartment might be small, but the selling point had been the amazing Jacuzzi tub. He went to work setting it up, making sure the water was warm and adding her favourite lavender bubble bath. He grabbed fresh towels for them set them up before going back out into the living room to collect his wife. She smiled at him when he appeared and gingerly took the hand he offered. She let him lead her to the bathroom and gave her a minute to get undressed to go and check on Melody. When he returned, Rachel was standing naked in the middle of the small bathroom, staring her reflection down in the mirror. Finn closed the door quietly behind him and approached her, coming to a stop just behind her.  
"You okay?" He whispered. She had her hands on her stomach, running up and down the various stretch marks on her otherwise flattened stomach. She shook her head no, to indicate that she wasn't okay. He stepped forward a half step and rested his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.  
"I miss the baby" She whispered hoarsely. "I miss them all but right now I miss our last one the most. Because other than Melody, it lived here the longest..." She ran her fingers over her abdomen. She was right. Rachel had just been starting to show when...the unthinkable had happened. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.  
"I miss it too" He hated using the word it, but they hadn't had a chance to find out the sex of the baby before they had lost it. That had been the next appointment. "I wish I could change things Rach" He said softly. "I wish I could make this all better, and bring our babies back to us..." She turned around in his embrace and allowed her arms to wrap around his neck. She looked up at him with devastatingly sad eyes.  
"Kiss me please" She whispered. Finn didn't need to be told twice. He bent his head and gently took his wife's lips with his. The kiss was soft, romantic. Meant to show the one you love just how much you love them. They stood like that for a few minutes, just allowing their emotions to pour into each other. Finn loved kissing his wife. For him, it was just another way to show her just how much he loved her. When he pulled away, Finn looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead, before leading her to the bathtub that he hoped was still warm. He wasn't disappointed. He helped her into the soapy water first and then got in himself, allowing the water to envelop his tired muscles. He closed his eyes when Rachel leaned back and allowed him to envelope her in his arms. They had made it through today. Now they just had to make it through the rest of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Hudson's aren't mine. But Melody is. ******

Chapter 3  
Monday morning dawned without a lot of fanfare in the Hudson household. Finn's alarm went off first, and he carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Rachel. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before grabbing his work clothes and going for the bathroom. He had a good half an hour before he had to get Melody up. He went through the motions of showering. He remembered back to a time when this was the best part of his day. Ever since they'd gotten married, 12 years ago this past September, him and Rachel had gotten ready for work together every morning. It had been an oddly intimate time, sharing the small bathroom. Most of the time it had ended up in endless rounds of passionate kisses that had sometimes resulted in some of the most spontaneous and if he did say so, awesome, sex that they had ever had.  
And then they'd found out she was pregnant.  
And everything, had literally changed from that point on. In some ways, for the better. In other ways, for the worse.

When she lost the first one at 8 weeks, she'd cried for three days straight. She used sick days from her job as a vocal coach at a private performing arts school and just stayed in bed. But she had recovered. They had recovered as a couple and had gotten back into the swing of things. Sure, it was sad. It still made his heart ache every time the anniversary came around.

They had been so excited. The moment she had told him, held up the positive pregnancy test in his face with a huge grin on her own, he'd felt his heart leap out of his chest. He'd held her all night, made love to her as tenderly as he could and just couldn't stop looking at her. But that had all been stolen from them the morning she had woken up in extreme agony. He had never seen her so scared, he had never felt so scared in his entire life. He hadn't known what was happen to her, or their unborn child. He'd rushed her to the emergency room faster than either of them could blink. And there their dream had died. The doctors found no medical reason, other than maybe it was just a 'bad mix of cells' (That's how he had comprehended it) that had caused them to lose their baby. Strangely, it had made him at least, feel better about the situation.

But the main thing was, they had returned to normal. Or what was their new normal. And they had gradually become okay with it.

Almost exactly two years later, they'd been overjoyed to find out that Rachel was expecting again. But that happiness hadn't lasted long at all. She'd been at work that time, and had called him frantically from her office when she had found blood in her underwear. He'd immediately started shaking when the words came through the receiver. It was really lucky for both of them that he only worked at a school mere blocks away from her and had been on a prep period. He'd tore out of that school so fast it even made his head spin. They had only just found out 3 weeks prior, and secretly he had been praying to God that this one would go unlike their first. Guess he had been asking too much of whatever deity looked after those things. Much like the previous time, the doctors still didn't know why. And he still pretended that it didn't matter the why's and how's. To him, all that mattered was the what now.

She'd retreated into herself for an entire week after the second one. He wasn't sure what to do, he felt like he was at such a loss himself he wasn't even sure how he was supposed to grieve. He wasn't sure what to do. So he did what he did best. He bottled it up, went on with work, teaching 6th grade at a local middle school and took care of Rachel. It's all he knew how to do. It was what he was best at. They stopped getting ready for work in the morning together after the second loss. The shower became his refuge, the only placed he could really let his emotions go (as much as he could and as silently as he could). She stayed in bed for the first week, never leaving. He brought her meals and left her love notes when he went to work. When the week past though, things began to go back. She would wait in bed until he was done getting ready before locking herself in there.

Things really weren't the same.  
But some things remained. Like their undying love for each other. Above all else, Finn knew he was still madly in love with his wife. He would die for her if he had to. He would do anything to help her. Their family had rallied behind them . Her dads tried to push her to see a therapist, while Rachel vehemently denied she needed help. Secretly, he knew it would probably be a good idea...but by the time it was brought up Rachel had pretty much resumed life as they knew it. The second loss made them closer, each sharing with each other a pain only they could understand.

So the next year, they lit a candle on another day to remember a life that was supposed to be with them. A life that they were supposed to be raising. And two months after that dreadful reminder, they were blessed with the best news ever.  
Rachel was pregnant again.  
She went on sick leave from her job the moment the stick showed two lines. Her doctor saw her once a week and everything went according to plan. And the moment he held that little girl in his arms, he finally knew what had been missing. The unconditional love he felt for that little 6 pound 1 oz, dark haired little girl was immense. And the look on his wife's face reflected every ounce of love and pride he felt in his heart.  
And everything had felt right in the world.

But that was then, and this was now.

He finished getting ready for work and left the bathroom. He walked across the hallway and slowly opened Melody's door. His little girl was asleep under her owl blanket, flat on her back, spread eagle. Much like his mother told him he did when he was little. He walked over and gently kissed her forehead.  
"Wake up princess" He whispered into her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him with one that mirrored her mothers.  
"Morning Daddy!" She whispered. Morning was the only time Melody was quiet. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug before he rushed her off to the bathroom while he picked out an outfit for her to wear.  
He'd become a pro at putting together outfits for his little girl over the years, especially since the latest miscarriage. He picked out a purple long sleeved shirt that said "I'm rad like my dad" and paired it with a pair of dark jeans. He was just leaving the bedroom when he heard Melody talking. He stepped into the kitchen and saw Rachel standing at the breakfast bar opposite Melody, wrapped in her robe. When had she gotten out of bed? Either way, he was glad to see it. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Morning sweetheart" He whispered into her ear.  
"Good morning" She smiled softly but he could still see the sadness in her eyes.

Rachel hadn't returned to work after Melody was born until she was enrolled in full day kindergarten when she was 4. And then had left again when she'd learned she was pregnant again. And had never returned once they had lost the baby. She didn't need to, her emotions were too fragile, hell so were his but he made enough money to support them all. He needed Rachel to be the best mother to their living daughter and if that meant she slept all day while Melody was at school then so be it.

"I made you a coffee" She smiled. She turned and grabbed the steaming cup from the counter by the Keurig.  
"Thanks sweetheart." He smiled genuinely at her and went to stand beside her. He pressed a kiss to her hair and took a sip. They both watched Melody intently for a minute.  
"Mommy made my waffles" She said softly, looking up at her parents.

Once they finished up in the kitchen, Finn sent Melody to her bedroom to get dressed and then to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When all was said and done, Rachel did Melody's hair quickly with a practiced precision and then it was time for the father-daughter pair to leave. Finn's school was three blocks away from Melody's school so he walked her every morning. There had been a time when they all walked together, as her work had been three blocks in the other direction. She was almost envious of the relationship Finn had with their daughter. But she also felt proud of the relationship they had. She'd always known he'd be a fantastic father.

She kissed them goodbye, something she hadn't done in a long time and watched from the living room window as they made their way down the busy street.

Yesterday had been hard for her. Really hard. Due dates were always hard, but yesterday's had been especially hard and she couldn't tell even herself why. Maybe it was because this miscarriage had been different? She sat down on the couch and just stared at the blank TV screen in front of her. She felt an immense sadness this time and had been fighting the darkness since that dreadful day in July. She felt like the moment she made any progress, she slipped back down ten feet. That feeling had come tenfold with the due date yesterday. She wanted to take back control of her life. She felt like she had missed a good chunk of Melody's life this year...She used to be so involved. She used to be her little girl's best friend, not that she feared she had lost that but she wanted her life back and that was part of it. She wanted to be normal. The only problem was, she really didn't know how to be normal anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reviews are like rainbows, they make me smile :)**

As always, don't own Rachel, Finn or anyone/anything else created by Ryan Murphy & Co. I do however own Melody.

**Chapter 4**  
Rachel hated flying. Always had and probably always would. She tried not to let it show because she didn't want the feeling to rub off on Melody. Though it didn't really seem to be fazing her, Melody was enamoured in the tablet Finn had placed in her hands the moment the plane had taken off. She was enraptured with watching the dancing snowman on the screen, emitting a giggle every once in a while. But just because her daughter was dealing well with it, taking after her father quite obviously didn't mean the flight wasn't still bothering her. She felt Finn's hand reach across their daughter and take her hand in his. She gave him a small, sad smile and blew him a kiss.

Once Melody had arrived, Rachel and Finn made a more conscious effort to celebrate the holidays with their family. For the first few years the families had migrated to New York to celebrate with them, but as Melody got older they started making the trek back to Lima, as it was a lot easier for one of their families to put the three of them up for a few days rather than them trying to find accommodations for everyone in New York. And it gave Rachel and Finn an excuse to go back to their hometown.

The announcement came on to turn off all electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts as they were descending up on the run way and would be landing in a few short moments. Finn let go of Rachel's hand for a split second to gently pull the earphones from Melody's ears and take the tablet from her. She immediately started to pout. Rachel immediately dug through her purse that was at her feet and grabbed a few pieces of gum, giving them to her husband and daughter before helping Melody do up her seatbelt before doing her own. She hated landing as much as takeoff.

But it was over as soon as it began and they were standing up to gather their things. Finn commanded the one carryon they had brought, stuffing the tablet in the small compartment and standing up. Rachel did a check to make sure there was nothing else in their aisle as Finn gathered Melody in his arms. There was one thing Melody loved, it was being held by her Daddy and she took any chance she could...a busy airport and deboarding plane were the perfect excuse. Rachel felt her heart warm as she watched Melody lean her head on Finn's shoulder. She placed her hand on Finn's back, and he reached back and grabbed her hand with his one free hand and gave her a squeeze. He always knew what she needed. He was her superman.

They collected their luggage, managing to only bring three massive suitcases. Rachel had packed all of her and Melody's necessities into one, while Finn had his own. The extra was filled with whatever presents they had purchased for their family that hadn't been bought online. They also knew they would need the space for whatever Melody was about to be spoiled rotten with.

Finn left Rachel and Melody on a bench with their carry on while he went to collect their luggage. They'd flown on an afternoon flight, leaving New York around 1pm and finally arriving in Ohio just after 6. And they still had about an hour drive back to their hometown.  
"Mommy, I'm tired" Melody whispered as she leaned against her mother.  
"I know baby" She whispered, leaning down a little to kiss her daughter on the crown of her head. "We'll be at Nana and Poppy's soon enough" They were staying with Finn's parents house this year, as they had spent last Christmas at her father's. "But you can sleep on the car ride there if you want to..."  
Melody nodded against her and Rachel sighed. Finn approached the two of them after a few minutes, the three suitcases on one of those airport trolleys.  
"Well aren't those two of the prettiest girls in all of Ohio" Finn grinned. Rachel gave him a slight smile and nudged Melody a little bit to get her to stand up. She leaned against Rachel as they walked towards the stand as a family to pick up their rental. And after several tense moments after the service didn't have the reservations Finn had made weeks ago, they were on their way into Lima.

The drive was quiet. Melody fell asleep in the backseat of the rented minivan and the radio played quietly, filling the silence. Pulling off the highway and coming to a stop at a stoplight, Finn looked over at his wife and smiled softly. He reached over to pull her hand towards his and held it on the gearshift.  
"You okay?" He asked softly, noting the sadness that etched her features. His heart lurched at the sadness that was reflected on her face. God, what he would do to make it all go away for her. Not that he wasn't feeling it himself, but it just seemed that he was doing better with dealing with it...or hiding it. Or maybe his meds were just doing a better job...He shook his head from the thought.  
"Yeah" She said quietly. "Just tired, you know. Long flight, long layover..."  
He only nodded. He tried to understand, really he did.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" She smiled softly.  
They fell into a comfortable silence again, one that could only come from being in a relationship as long as they had. They'd been together almost 20 years from the beginning of their early high school relationship and sometimes the silences spoke louder than the actual words.

They pulled into the driveway of his boyhood home and Finn undid his seatbelt as he gave his wife a tired smile. She looked at him with a sleepy smile.  
"Here we go" He whispered. He looked out the windshield and saw his mother standing in the big bay window of the living room. He leaned over and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek before venturing out of the van. Rachel followed his movements and went to open the backdoor and gently began to wake Melody. The little girl grumbled as Rachel pulled her out of the booster seat. Melody clung to her mother and wrapped her legs around her waist. Thank God Melody had Rachel's build. She kissed her little girls head and began walking slowly up the salted driveway, thankful her father-in-law was super conscious of the Ohio weather. Finn followed behind with the bags.  
"I'm hungry Mommy" Melody whined directly into her ear.  
"I'm sure Nana has some delicious food ready for us. Let's just get inside, okay?" Rachel whispered.  
Melody simply nodded and lifted her head enough to look at her father behind her. Finn gave her a soft smile to go with Rachel's words.

The door swung open just as Rachel stepped onto the large porch and she smiled at her mother-in-law softly.  
"You're here!" She exclaimed. She felt Carol's arms wrap around her, trapping Melody in between them. Melody tried to cling to Rachel harder. Carol let them go and ushered them into the house as her father-in-law appeared and grabbed two of the bags from Finn's hands and helped them into the house. And true to her word, Rachel could smell the fresh smells of Carol's famous spaghetti sauce coming from the kitchen. Rachel gently placed Melody on her feet and helped her shed her purple coat and matching hat. Carol gently took them from her and put them away in the hall closet as Rachel shed her black pea coat. Melody clung to her mother. She always made strange the first few minutes of trips, it was just the way she was. Kind of a combination between Finn and Rachel.  
"Well, I have dinner all ready for you guys" Carol smiled as Finn shed his jacket as well. She smiled brightly at the family before crouching to Melody's height. "I made spaghetti and meatballs, your favourite"  
Melody actually smiled.

Dinner was nice, but Rachel was really feeling the effects of their long day of travel. His mother and stepfather made polite dinner conversation, asking about the trip and general chatter but Rachel found it hard to keep up. She wasn't very hungry, and picked at the food in front of her. She kept an eye on Melody, who downed her plate with gusto before falling victim to the tail end of her second wind of energy. Her normally perky girl whined from her chair and Rachel shot Finn a look.  
"You tired Princess?" He asked. Melody nodded and her eyes drooped.  
"Daddy take you up to bed?" He asked softly. She nodded again and Finn looked at Rachel, almost for permission. She nodded. Finn stood up from his chair and walked over to Melody and lifted her out of her chair, leaning her against his shoulder. Rachel stood up slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her daughters cheek before smoothing her hair.  
"Mommy loves you baby" She whispered. Melody smiled as her eyes closed.  
"I'll be right back" Finn smiled.

When the two left, Rachel sat back down and sipped at her water. She felt Carol's eyes on her, and looked up to meet them. Carol gave her a small smile.  
"I'm so glad you guys are here" Carol smiled.  
"I am too. I'm sorry I'm..."  
Carol brushed her off, looking at Burt. "We understand you've probably had a long day, never mind..." She trailed off.  
Rachel actually looked down at her plate and felt sadness engulf her. She'd spoken to her doctor and gotten permission to slowly up her dose a week ago in preparation for the trip home. She obviously needed to take her normal dose soon.  
The creak from the stairs and the ensuing footsteps alerted the trio that Finn was back. He immediately noticed the thick air and sat down next to his wife. Carol and Burt both busied themselves clearing the plates and getting dessert going.  
Finn turned to Rachel and touched her chin with his finger. "Hey, what's wrong?" He pulled her face up to look at her.  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Nothing" She whispered. "I'm just tired..." Finn searched her eyes. He knew there was more going on. He'd been around the last few months, or more so the last few years.  
"What's got you so sad?"  
"I'm just tired. I'm fine." She snapped, brushing her tears away from the corner of her eyes. She immediately drew back when she realized her tone. "Sorry"  
He only nodded. Neither realized Burt and Carol were watching from the kitchen door.

They retired to bed soon afterwards, Finn apologizing profusely to his parents that it had in fact been a long day and they would be more festive in the morning. They both understood and watched as Finn retreated upstairs after his wife, a bottle of water in hand.

"God" Carol whispered as she watched them disappear down the hallway. "I wish there was something we could do for them..."  
Burt hugged his wife close to him. "We just have to be there." He said simply.

*

Finn walked into the bedroom they were staying in, his childhood one that didn't exactly look like the bedroom he'd grown up in but nonetheless it was his, to find his wife digging through her large purse looking for what he could assume were her pills.  
"Carry on, left pocket. Make sure you take the..."  
"Green bottle, I know. Want yours?" She asked sadly. He nodded. She looked up at him with the same sad expression that she had at the dinner table. She grabbed the bag from the foot of the bed and pulled out the two pill bottles. She opened hers and pulled out a pill, passing his bottle to her in exchange for the bottle of water. He watched her swallow the pill with a swish of water before doing the same.  
They got ready for bed in silence and it was only when they were cuddled in the middle of the bed, that Finn started to talk.  
"You okay?" He whispered as he pulled her against him. She softened in his arms, her back to him. He gently ran his hands through her hair.  
"No." She whispered.  
Finn's heart immediately broke. "What can I do?"  
"Hold me" She whispered as tears threatened. He prodded her to flip over and pulled her as close to his body as he physically could. He placed kisses on the top of her head.  
"I love you" She heard.  
"I love you too" She replied. She looked up a little and placed a kiss on his chin. "I'm sorry"  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" He whispered, tilting her head to look into her eyes. "You're allowed to feel whatever you're feeling. You're human"  
"I just want to be normal again Finn" She cried, the tears finally escaping. She still had no idea what had brought this on herself. Well, she knew it was his mother inadvertently bringing up the last month of her life, with the anniversary and all.  
"I know baby. Me too" He whispered. "I just don't know what normal is anymore..."  
She looked up at him with her lip trembling and a sob escaped her lips. She collapsed into Finn's chest and just let herself cry. Finn even let a few tears escape his eyes too. He closed his eyes and tried to just relax. It had been a long day. It had been a long life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : I don't own anything related to glee. Just Melody. **

**Chapter 5**

He woke up the next day and Finn could immediately tell it wasn't going to be a good day. When he'd opened his eyes and blinked against the sunlight that was coming through the blinds, he could almost feel the thick air trying to suffocate him. He untangled his arms from around Rachel's still sleeping body and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but feel sadness engulf his whole body, his whole heart as he blinked back the tears that were starting in his eyes. This was the pain he always tried to keep at bay. The pain that he tried to hide away from his wife and daughter and he honestly had no idea why he was feeling this way, right now at this moment. Maybe it was the feeling of being back here, back at home. Maybe it was the holidays, mixed with the due date being so close to them. Maybe it was that he was just so tired of being strong for everyone. He rolled over onto his side again, placing a kiss on Rachel's bare shoulder before climbing out of bed. He padded over to the bathroom that connected his childhood bedroom to the guest room and closed the door behind himself. He turned on the shower, letting the steam fill the room as he leaned over the sink and stared at his disheveled, sleep ridden form in the mirror.

He noticed some things about himself that he really hadn't had time to before. At 34 years old, Finn felt like he looked like he was at least 40. Stubble lined his still well defined jaw but his appearance just looked...different. His eyes had large bags under his eyes, that were dark in colour and seemed to make his eyes look like they sunk into his face. He looked tired, exhausted. Even broken hearted. To him, he looked like a man who had weathered a long storm, almost like a twister. A really bad, soul destructing twister that had ruined him. He rubbed his face before moving away from the mirror and stripping, to jump in the shower.

He stood under the hot stream and let the water sooth his still tired muscles. He was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close. It wasn't until he felt the cold air rush in when Rachel threw back the curtain and stepped into the shower with him. They didn't say anything to each other, he was too dumbfounded and shocked to say anything. He was taken aback to see her in the bathroom with him, let alone the same bathtub and standing under the warm spray with him. She didn't look up at him at all, and wrapped her own arms around her body almost to protect herself against his gaze.

They just stood there. Together, more exposed than they had been in months. To say intimacy was lacking in their relationship would be an understatement. But given the last few months of their relationship, had either of them really even thought about that? And until this moment, Finn hadn't really considered the impart of the lack of intimacy in their relationship. They had been trying to get their footing back. They had and were still merely trying to survive the life they had been dealt.

He was the first to move. He slowly moved his arm and brought his fingers to rest under her chin, bringing her face up to look at him. And what he saw there, made his heart shatter. Her eyes looked so sad, so vacant almost. She bit her lip as they stared at each other, trying to stop the trembling that had taken her over. But she couldn't handle the way he was looking at her. And he couldn't help it either. No matter how bad he felt about himself, how fucked up his own emotions were, the moment he saw that devastation in her brown eyes whatever shard of strength he had immediately cracked and broke. He moved his other hand to rest on her shoulder and pulled her against his naked chest. She didn't go willingly, he could feel the resistance in her stance. Damn that distance, damn that space they had allowed to figuratively grow between the two of them. Damn it all. Damn mother nature, damn science, and for what it was worth, damn their cells that kept 'mixing badly'.

He wasn't sure if the wetness on his chest was the spray from the shower or his wife's tears. He didn't care. As he held her against his chest, he couldn't help but allow the sobs to emit from his mouth as well. He just held her against him and let himself feel for once, as much as the medication flowing through his bloodstream let him. He leaned down and kissed her head over and over, trying not to scare her off but trying to just _be_ with her in a way they hadn't been able to be in months.

The water rained down on them for moments on end, until Finn decided to make a bold move. He needed to see what he would do. He needed to see her. He needed to feel enveloped by her, and there was only one way it was going to happen. He had to try. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her eyes to look at him. He saw a vulnerability there and the same vacant look that had taken shelter in his wife's beautiful eyes. So he took a chance, right there in the shower, because he was feeling just so lost, vulnerable and exhausted himself that he just needed to act. He leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to her lips, allowing his hands to graze down to her waist. She was hesitant at first, but she did respond. Slowly and surely she responded to his kiss, shakily allowing her own hands to come to rest on his shoulders. He instantly pulled her closer to him, his hands wrapping around her back and locking her into his embrace. They lost themselves in the kiss, allowing themselves to get lost in each other in a way that they hadn't in such a long time. Rachel gently brought her hands to the back of his neck as his kiss broke away from her lips and began to trail down her neck. As he nipped and sucked, Rachel allowed her head to lull to the side while her fingers went to work on the hairs at the back of his neck.  
"Finn" She whispered. She heard him groan a little just as the hands on her waist drifted to her ass. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Finn pulled away from her neck and just looked down at her, head lulled to the side, her lips swollen and neck red from his kisses. He swallowed hard before he lifted her up and pressed her against the shower wall before attacking her lips again. Her legs wrapping around his waist and locking on his ass were all the encouragement and answer he needed. She wanted and needed this just as bad as he did.

When they were finished, when they had both climaxed and lost themselves to each other, Finn turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower first and wrapped a towel around his waist before helping her wrap herself in a warm towel as well.

He left her alone for five minutes to brush his teeth. And when he returned to the bedroom, his heart broke. She was curled into a ball, quiet sobs coming from her mouth. His heart dropped.  
"Rach" He said quietly, crawling onto the bed and trying to touch her.  
"Please don't" She whispered, her voice hoarse.  
"Rachel...baby" He tried again, hoping he hadn't heard her right.  
"Please, just leave me alone" She cried, curling into herself tighter.  
It was as if a knife had gone right through his heart. And he felt like such an asshole, all at the same time.  
"I wanted it too." She whispered, reading his mind. They were tethered, they had decided that a long time ago, each other's other half. It was how they had survived this life together. "I just...I need to be left..." she hiccupped. "Alone. Please."

He had never felt more like shit in the entire world.  
He left the bedroom, and walked out into the hallway. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes before letting out a big sigh. Yeah, today wasn't going to be a good day.

He was just coming down the stairs when he heard the excited voice of his daughter coming from the kitchen. He came to a stop in the doorway and stood watching for a few minutes. Melody was sitting at the table with a big bowl of alpha bits in front of her, a glass of orange juice precariously close to the edge. She was animatedly telling his stepfather Burt a story from the previous week, something about Pinkalicious and a friend from school. And this image, made it feel like everything might be okay in the end. But then Melody caught sight of him and let out an excited squeal, throwing her arms up for a hug, in the process knocking over that glass of orange juice...sending it shattering to the ground. And his daughter to tears. Yeah, today wasn't going to be a good day.

He immediately crossed the room and collected Melody into his arms, giving her the hug she had wanted while Burt cleaned up the mess.  
"Mel, it's okay baby. Look, Poppy's not mad. Right Poppy?" Finn looked at his stepfather with a pointed look.  
"Princess, it's okay. I knock glasses over all the time. Nana was just saying we need to buy some more anyways." He grinned. Melody smiled and leaned her head on Finn's shoulder.  
"Good morning Finn" His mother smiled as she came in the room.  
"Morning Mom" He said softly. He kissed Melody's head and they sat back down at the table, this time Melody sat on his lap.  
"Coffee Finn?" His mother asked, going to the maker.  
"Oh, yes please"  
"Daddy..." Melody tapped his chin.  
"Yes Melody?" He looked down at her.  
"Is Mommy coming down too?" She looked at him with big eyes. He sighed.  
"I don't think today's going to be a good day Mel" He whispered. He wished he didn't have to explain this to his daughter. He wished his six-year old daughter didn't have to know whether Mommy was having a good day or not. He saw the disappointed look on his daughter's face. His stepfather immediately spoke up.  
"Hey Princess, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are coming over tonight. Nana and I have to go to the grocery store to get all those fancy cheeses Uncle Kurt likes. Wanna come?" He leaned over and whispered loudly in her ear. "Maybe we can get Nana to let us get some ice cream..."  
"And sprinkles?" Melody's eyes perked up.  
His mother laughed from across the room. "Yes, you can get sprinkles"  
His little girl smiled. At least one thing was going right today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! My apologies for how long this took! There's a lot going on over here right now, and being that I work retail (yay!, not) this is an extremely busy time for us! I hope this is long enough for you!**

AND...I totally listened to Cannonball over and over as I finished the chapter. If you haven't, go buy it on itunes and preorder Louder while you're at it!

As always...I don't know own anything related to gLee. Just Melody and the plot, I guess!****

Chapter 6

It wasn't a nice feeling to have, this feeling of complete worthlessness. Rachel didn't choose to feel like this, her mind and heart made her feel it. The waves came and went, almost like a tsunami, taking her away in the tidal waves whether she liked it or not. It was like a fog that just enveloped her so completely, that she felt like no amount of medication was going to save her. And that thought even made her feel worse. It made her feel like maybe this was never going to end.  
So she hid. She cuddled under the blankets after Finn left the bedroom, pulling them up to her chin and breathing in the smell of fresh laundry. The tears came next, rolling down her cheeks so steadily she was unsure they would ever stop. It always felt like this, the tidal wave of sadness. And if she was being honest, she would admit that she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to deal with this. She really needed to talk to her doctor about this medication business. Wasn't it supposed to help? This wasn't helping, this was making her feel worse. She felt worse.  
She heard footsteps in the hallway, running feet and the giggle that was distinctly her daughters. She strained her ears to take in the sound, wanting to memorize Melody's infectious laughter. If only she could bottle up that happiness and just absorb it. To be six again, where your biggest worry was whether you'd get the good swing at recess. See, she could be a good mom - she remembered some things Melody told her.  
But she felt like such a bad Mom. She had failed in so many different ways. First, she had not been able to protect her first or second baby. She should have been able to protect them, keep them safe and carry them until they were 'good and baked' as Finn would put it. But she hadn't been able to do even that. And then poor Melody. She had been a good mom to her once, when she was little and small. She'd been a good mom then. She'd doted on her, played with her...did everything with her. But she was cheating her so much now, because she just couldn't shake herself of this damn fog. She felt so, worthless. Especially after this last one. She had felt the flutters of the life inside her, and then so fleetingly that angel was gone.  
Maybe that was it. Maybe that was the key to this darkness that surrounded her. She buried herself deeper into the thick comforter and squeezed her eyes closed as tears ran down her cheeks. The only thing that brought her some semblance of relief was knowing her baby girl had Finn. They had a relationship like no other. Her moment was short lived as she heard voices out in the hallways, one distinctly her daughters and one distinctly her Finn's. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.  
"Daddy, I just want to see Mommy" She heard.  
"Honey,..." She didn't hear the rest of what he said as it was muffled by some shuffling in the hallway.  
"I just want to say bye!" She heard the stomp of a little foot and she stifled a laugh. It did feel good to laugh, she should try and make a point to laugh every day. That was easier said than done, she knew that much.  
The door knob opened and Finn poked his head in. She rolled over onto her other side and faced him. She gave him a sad smile. She hoped that would signal to him that she had heard at least Melody's part of the conversation.  
"Rach, my parents are taking Melody out for the morning, she'd like to say bye..." She nodded as he opened the door and their little girl walked slowly into the room, a shy look on her face. Rachel tried to smile at her, but she just couldn't force more than a small one.  
"Mommy" She whispered as she came closer to the bed. Rachel reached her hand out from under the comforter and pulled her closer. She smiled at her daughter's outfit, a long sleeved pink shirt that said Music is My Life in dark pink writing with a pair of darker pink leggings.  
"You going out with Nana and Poppy?" She asked softly. Melody nodded before reaching over to give her mother a hug.  
"You have fun baby, okay? And not too much ice cream..." She warned, trying to smile at her daughter. Melody laughed a little.  
"Bye Mommy! I love you!" She called. She hugged Rachel again before running out of the room. She breezed pass Finn who gave her a hug before watching her call for his parents and leaving the house with a slam of the door. Rachel kept her eyes trained on her husband as he stood against the door jam. He gently smiled at her and she lifted her other arm from under the comforter and raised them in a sign for her husband to come to her.  
Finn walked over to the bed slowly, sliding under the covers and wrapping her in his arms. He took her open invitation to join her as a good sign. She snuggled into his strong chest and allowed herself to heave out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in since Melody had entered the room.  
"I'm sorry about this morning" He mumbled against her hair. His hand lovingly stroked down her back, trying to give her any of the strength that he had inside himself. Which after his own emotional break through this morning, he wasn't sure was much of anything.  
"I wanted it too" She repeated her words from this morning. "I just...I didn't realize it would break me..." She bit her lip, trying to curl her head more into Finn's chest. He kissed her head again and tugged her closer.  
He didn't really know what to say or do but to just hold her closer to him. He had needed to be that close to her this morning, but he felt guilty in the sense that it may have set her back emotionally and that's the last thing he had wanted to do.  
"Did your Mom and Burt say how long they were going to be?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. She really wanted to spend time with Melody. She needed to spend time with her.  
"They were just going to the grocery store" Finn answered after a few minutes. He was enjoying their alone time and he really didn't want it to end, as much as he loved his daughter. He was glad his parents were there to give them...well him, some respite from his precocious little girl.  
Rachel sighed and gently ran her fingers over his strong chest.  
"I love you" She whispered as she looked up at him.  
"I love you too." He glanced down at her dark brown eyes and felt all the emotion in himself swell up. "More than you'll ever know"  
"If you say so" She whispered, a hint of a smile coming to her lips as she uttered the words that had become an inside phrase to them both. He chuckled a little bit, it felt good to laugh with her. He cuddled her closer and leaned down to press a small kiss to her lips. Maybe today would turn around for them.

*  
Carol and Burt walked into the grocery store, each clutching one of Melody's hands. She skipped along between them, loving the one on one attention she was getting from her grandparents. She especially loved spending time with Carol, they had shared a special bond from the moment Carol had held Melody for the first time.  
They grabbed a basket which Burt commandeered with his free hand as they walked into the grocery store more. They stopped first at the deli counter, where Carol grabbed all the fancy cheeses that Kurt liked while Burt and Melody waited impatiently. The clerk smiled and handed Melody a slice of cheese for her to eat, which she took happily. After they'd collected their order, they headed over to the ice cream aisle where Melody took her decision very seriously. Until something on the door to one of the freezers. It was a cartoon advertisement with Santa Claus on it. Melody clutched Carol's hand tight in hers as she stared down the picture. Carol bent to her granddaughters level while Burt looked on.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" She whispered. Melody looked at her beloved Nana with tears in her eyes.  
"I didn't write my letter to Santa this year" She whispered. "And I didn't get to visit him because Mommy and Daddy..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet. She felt guilty telling her Nana, she knew her Mommy had been really sad and Daddy had been trying his best to take care of both of them...Her Nana looked at her with a smile on her face.  
"Well, we'll just have to change that..." Carol whispered. She looked up at Burt with tears in her eyes. Her heart broke for her granddaughter and even more so for her son and daughter-in-law. She knew they were trying to be open and honest with Melody, share their emotions and not hide away but she wasn't sure that was the best idea, though she'd never say that. She was six for heaven's sake! They hadn't even taken her to see Santa Claus, and Christmas Eve was tomorrow night.  
She didn't miss the hopefulness that sprung to Melody's eyes and then quickly dashed away.  
"You don't think it's too late?" She whispered. She didn't miss the sadness in her voice either.  
"Absolutely not" Burt stepped in, placing a hand on Melody's head. She looked up at her grandfather with a small smile. "Let's pay for Uncle Kurt's stinky cheese and we'll come back for the ice cream after we see Santa" He said looking at his wife. Carol nodded, trying not to cry. Burt would move heaven and earth to get the little girl whatever it was she was about to ask Santa for, even if it killed him.

*

Finn and Rachel were cuddled on the couch, both dressed in sweats and long sleeved shirts when the trio finally made it home what felt like hours later. Melody came bounding into the house, a cheesy grin on her face.  
"Mommy!" She exclaimed when she spotted both Finn and Rachel on the couch. She flung herself at them, and Rachel barely had a chance to open her arms before the little girl launched herself at her. She slowly smiled and hugged Melody to her chest.  
"Where have you guys been?" Rachel asked as Melody settled, sitting between her and Finn but cuddling more into her side. Carol and Burt came into the room after putting the few groceries away.  
"We went to the grocery store and got Uncle Kurt's stinky cheese, then we went to the mall and met Santa and..." She continued on for a few minutes about the trip to Breadstix for lunch complete with ice cream.  
Rachel's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach at the mention of a trip to see Santa. Her eyes shot up to look at her in-laws who were now perched on the loveseat across the room from them. Carol gave her a small smile.  
"Melody told us that you hadn't had a chance to take her to see Santa and she really wanted to talk to him about what she wanted for Christmas..."  
Rachel continued to look alarmed and Finn recognized the hysterical look on her face bubbling up. He leaned over Melody and placed a kiss her forehead before leaning into her ear.  
"Breathe" He whispered. She looked at him again, and instead of the alarmed look he saw the tears in her eyes.  
"Excuse me" She pulled herself out from Melody's grasp and escaped for the stairs. Melody instantly looked at Finn with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Daddy" The tears immediately pricked the corners of her eyes. "I just wanted to tell Santa one thing..." She whispered before she dissolved into sobs. "I didn't mean to make Mama sad again". Finn was torn and his heart shattered listening to his little girl. He wanted to go after Rachel, he knew she was upset cause God he was upset too. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Melody would have wanted to see Santa. They were raising her to be of mixed religion, despite the protest of her fathers. How could he have forgotten to take his little girl to see Santa? He was such a terrible father. And probably an even worse husband right now for not going after Rachel. But he knew his little girl needed him just as much as Rachel did, if not more.  
He chose to stay with Melody as she had started bawling into his side and clutched his shirt. He didn't noticed his mother stand up and walk upstairs. He could only assume she was going to talk to Rachel. He only hoped Rachel was receptive to her in his place. He clutched Melody to him, pulling her into his lap and allowing her to cuddle into his chest much like Rachel had earlier in the day. He didn't miss the broken hearted look his step-father was giving them from across the room before he stood up and went into the kitchen to leave the two of them alone.  
"What did you ask Santa for?" Finn asked as Melody's sobs died down. She hiccuped and clutched his shirt in her hand tighter.  
"If I tell you it won't happen" She said softly, her voice still thick with tears. What had become of them?  
"Baby, Santa might need help getting it for you" He almost pleaded, his own voice husky. "Tell Daddy, okay?"  
She sniffled before looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I asked him to help me make Mommy sing again"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
A sucker punch. There was no other way to really describe it. The moment the words left Melody's mouth Finn felt like he was going to vomit. He cuddled her closer into his chest and kissed her head over and over.  
"Melody..." He started.  
"It's what I want more than anything in the whole world daddy" She whispered.  
"I know Mel." He whispered. "I just, I don't know if Santa can help you or...me...with that"  
"But Santa can do everything Daddy. That's what Poppy said!" She looked up at him with teary eyes.  
"I just don't want you to be disappointed..." He sighed. He was sure he was going to win this argument, but he didn't know what else to say to his little girl. He couldn't make her a guarantee, and how was he supposed to play Santa when he couldn't even make that happen in real life on a regular day?

Later that night, long after Melody had gone to bed and Rachel had fell into a half drug induced, half tear filled sleep Finn sat down at the kitchen table, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands staring at the wood grains of the table. His parents sat across from him, he was sure they were staring at him because he felt like there were eyes boring into the top of his skull.  
"Finn..." His mother reached out to touch his hand gently. He looked up at her, with tears in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know if the tears were from the exhaustion of the day, Melody's revelation about what she wanted for Christmas or just for overall how he felt this year had made him feel. God, it was already the end of the year?  
"I feel like such a failure. I've been so concentrated on Rachel the last few weeks, with the due date coming and going and...all the emotions that come with that...I'm such a terrible father" He let his hand fall to the table again, landing on his arm so he didn't hurt himself on the table.  
"You're not a failure. And you're certainly not a terrible father." Carol started.  
He interrupted her. "How can you even say that, I didn't even remember to take my daughter to see freaking Santa Clause!"  
"You're just...wearing yourself so thin with work, and Melody and Rachel and everything going on emotionally with you guys. I mean, you guys haven't really had time to recover properly, right? I mean...I know you said things were fine for awhile there..."  
"It really started to look up when Rach started going to therapy..." He whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear him talking about her and their problems. "And then she suggested I go to, because it was starting to help her, you know? So I did. And she was right, it did feel good to talk about it. And then they started to put us on medication...and Mom I think it's made everything worse." He pulled at his own hair "And then the due date came and..." He threw his arms out, gesturing wildly to the room around him. "Everything spiraled out of control. And here we are. Me, letting down my daughter, again..."  
"You haven't let her down Finn" Burt spoke up. "That little girl loves you more than life itself. You're her world, her hero"  
"How can that even be possible? All I've done is let her down..."  
"She told me so" Burt said softly. "And I can see it, miles away when that little girl looks at you. Even when she had tears streaming down her cheeks when she told you what she asked Santa for. She looked like she trusted you more than anything..."  
"She's my one perfect thing, my miracle." He said softly. "If we didn't have her...honestly. I don't know how or if we would have bounced back at all from the last..." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. Carol patted his hand.  
"I don't envy you or Rachel, for the life that you guys are dealing with. But I am so proud of how you guys are attempting to deal with everything life has thrown at you. You have a beautiful little girl and I know that you guys are just going to pull out of this okay..."  
"I hope you're right Mom, I hope you're right."

*

Their bedroom door swinging open and coming to a bang against the wall is what startled Rachel out of her hazy sleep on Christmas morning.

"SANTA CAME!" Her little girl bounded over to the bed and launched herself at them, Rachel barely having time to sit up and open her arms before the little girl collided with her chest. "Merry Christmas Mommy!"  
Rachel couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape her lips as she smiled. "Merry Christmas my precious Angel" She smiled into Melody's hair and kissed her head.  
"Daddy..." Melody leaned over and poked Finn's cheek over and over. "Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!"  
Finn groaned and opened his eyes, looking at his two perfect girls with smiles on their faces.  
"I'm up, I'm up" Melody leaned over and allowed her upper body to flop against Finn's chest as he hugged her as well before she jumped back to the floor.  
"Nana and Poppy and Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are downstairs waiting for us! C'mon! Let's see what Santa brought!" Her giggle was infectious, Finn and Rachel couldn't help but smile at her. Finn was the first to swing his legs over the side of the bed, his feet hitting the floor as Melody made a run for the hallway. It gave him and Rachel a moment alone. He walked over to her side of the bed and took her hand as she was turning to get out of bed as well.  
She stood up and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him. She sighed a contented smile against him, before looking up and giving him a small smile.  
"Merry Christmas Finn" She whispered. He looked down at her and smiled, seeing a slight light in her eyes he hadn't seen since the Santa revelation.  
"Merry Christmas my love" He leaned down a little to drop a kiss on her lips. Their moment was interrupted by the squealing of their daughter from down below.  
"C'mon Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Blaine is threatening to eat all the pancakes!"  
They both laughed a little bit before heading out of the bedroom to see what all the fuss was about.

They smiled when they got down the living room. Burt and Carol were cuddled on the loveseat with a cup of coffee each in their hands. Kurt and Blaine, Finn's brother and brother-in-law were stationed on the floor beside the tree, trying to keep Melody, who was dancing around the room giddily, at bay. They murmured a quick good morning and Merry Christmas to everyone before settling down on the couch and allowing the madness that was Christmas morning to begin.

The morning went by in a blur of ripped up coloured paper. Melody was gifted a whole whack of great things, toys, books and clothes. To say she was spoiled rotten was just the tip of the iceberg. The adults exchanged gifts as well, mainly consisting of books, clothes and gift certificates for different stores and items. The last gift was for Rachel and Finn from Carol and Burt. Carol tentatively walked across the room and handed the envelope to Rachel with a small smile. Rachel gave her one right back. It was Christmas, today had to be a good day...right?  
"You guys didn't have to get us anything..." Rachel started. "I mean, it looks like you bought out toys r us for Melody..." She laughed, looking over at her daughter who was enthralled in a Doc McStuffins doll that Carol and Burt had got her. She was busily chattering to her Uncle Kurt all about what Doc McStuffins did to help animals.  
"Just open it." Carol smiled as she walked back to her spot with Burt.  
Rachel looked up at Finn and he nodded. She pulled open the envelope and lost her breath when she saw what was inside. Two tickets to an all inclusive resort in Aruba.  
"It's all paid for. You just need to pack your bags and get to the airport. You leave day after tomorrow. We're going to keep Melody here."  
"Mom...Burt...this...we cannot accept this" Finn started.  
"It's non-refundable." Burt said with finality. "Just say thank you"  
Rachel was speechless. She brought her hand to her mouth and allowed the tears to come to her eyes and fall.  
"Carole, Burt..." She stumbled, looking at her in-laws from across the room."Thank you" She whispered.  
"It's our pleasure" Carol just smiled.

After gifts were finished, the family ate breakfast together as a family before dispersing for a few minutes of quiet. Rachel's father's were coming over for dinner. Even though they were Jewish, they still participated in Christmas Day dinner for Melody's sake.

"I can't believe your parents did that" Rachel was sitting on their bed, looking down at the tickets in her hands. Finn looked at her after he finished pulling his pants up and doing up the button.  
"I can't either." He whispered. "But in a way...it's kind of perfect, isn't it?" He was blown away by his parents generosity. A trip was something that hadn't crossed his mind, it just wasn't something they could afford. But something that was needed.  
"Absolutely."  
Finn sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"I love you Rachel Hudson" She turned to look at him with a smile on her face.  
"I love you too Finn Hudson. So much."

Her Father's arrived once everyone was ready and dinner was well on its way to being cooked. Melody was gifted with even more toys, books and clothes than they were going to know what to do with. For Finn and Rachel, her father's gave them mall gift cards - which they were going to need to get new items for their tropical vacation. They also admitted that they had helped with some of the cost of the trip as well.

Dinner was pleasant, and for the first time in awhile Rachel actually could admit that she felt...happy. Maybe it was the day, maybe it was the feeling of love that was enveloping her from every angle. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she didn't want to overanalyze anything. She just wanted to live, and feel. Because she knew these feelings were so fleeting for her, she didn't want to do anything to change it. Not right now and not today.

After dinner was done, they sat around the living room drinking eggnog and just simply being a family. Melody cuddled into Rachel's side, long since changed into comfortable pajamas that she'd received as a gift from Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine. The fire crackled in the fireplace and there was just an overwhelming sense of peace in the room. Rachel ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as she hummed Silent Night under her breath. She didn't even realize it when she began to sing quietly to her daughter, the comfort of the atmosphere bringing her out of herself just a little. Melody looked up at Rachel with a big smile on her face.  
"I missed your singing Mommy." Melody whispered when Rachel finished the song.  
"I miss singing to you Melody." Rachel whispered into her ear.  
"Will you sing me to sleep? My song?" She asked, hopefully. Her song was I'll Stand By You.  
Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.  
"I would love too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know this one is on the shorter side, but it's more just filler! The good stuff is coming up...I promise!**

And...big thanks to all that have followed/favourited the story! I really appreciate it! And a great big thanks to those who have left reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. I promise the best is yet to come!

And as always ... I don't own anything related to gLee. Ryan Murphy & Co do. I own Melody and most of the plot!

Chapter 8

Finn hated shopping. He only mildly entertained the idea of grocery shopping, only getting used to it lately in the last few months. It was really only because his family's mere survival had hinged on his ability to suck it up and go food shopping. He'd come to sort of enjoy it now, as Melody often tagged along and kept it interesting.

But it was clothes shopping that Finn despised. Especially shopping that was basically being forced upon him without advanced notice. But, he did have to be thankful. Rachel's cheerful mood from yesterday had festered over to today, and as he watched her flip through the racks of bathing suits he couldn't help but let himself smile and try to enjoy what was happening. They were half way through their trip, they'd started at Old Navy and had found a bunch of tank tops for Rachel and a bunch of t-shirts for himself. They hadn't come across shorts yet...it was December after all but Rachel seemed confident that they may be able to find some at the sports store on the other end of the mall. But right now they were doing the all important bathing suit shopping. They had found a few for him at Old Navy, he didn't particularly care about what the bathing suit looked like...just that was it was long. Fortunately for Finn, his wife knew him well and had found him some before he could even think of looking at Old Navy for them.

"What about this one?" Rachel held up a purple, one piece halter top bathing suit for him to check out.  
"That's cute" He tried to muster. Did he mention he hated shopping? At least shopping at Victoria's Secret for a bathing suit for his amazing wife was a little interesting.  
"You don't like it?" She looked at him with a little bit of a pout on her face. He chuckled while looking at the display beside her.  
"How about that one?" He pointed to a turquoise tankini behind her. She immediately scrunched up her nose as she looked at her husband.  
"I think I want a one piece" She said softly, turning back to the rack of discounted one pieces in front of her and picking out a few more. Finn shook his head and moved to the rack of two pieces that he liked himself and picked out two in the same style but different colours and held them out to show Rachel.  
"Will you just try them on at least, for me?" He asked hopefully. He expected a mildly irritated look to meet his gaze but he saw a small smile. He was glad her mood was holding on.  
He followed her to the change rooms and waited on the bench outside as she tried on the handful of bathing suits she had brought with her. He glanced at his phone that he had pulled from his pocket as he waited. When she didn't peek her head out after a few minutes, he stood up and knocked on the door.  
"Rach, how you doing in there?"  
"Fine" was the immediate response.  
"Did you try on the ones I picked?"  
There was no answer.  
"Rach?"  
"Finn, they don't look right..."  
"Open the door" He heard her sigh in exasperation. The handle turning let him know she was allowing him to come in. He closed the door behind him and took in his wife's appearance in the turquoise number he had picked out. He felt all the breath leave his body. God, she looked amazing.  
"Rach, that looks like it was made for you" He came up behind her as she stared at her appearance in the mirror. He met her eyes in the mirror and gave her a big smile. She looked amazing.  
"I don't know Finn..."  
"Rach..." He placed his hands on her hips and rested his hands on her hips. "You look gorgeous...the woman I'm madly in love with" He kissed her cheek.  
"You don't think I look...fat?" She questioned, giving him a serious gaze in the mirror.  
"Are you serious right now?" Finn asked. "Baby, you look just as fit as the day I married you" She smiled slightly, placing her hands over his on her hips and taking in her look.  
"But you can see all my stretch..." He cut her off.  
"They're beautiful. They're a part of who you are. The woman I love. They're proof that..." He swallowed before he said the next part. "That your body...that you have carried our beautiful daughter...and all of our other babies..." He trailed. She brought her hand up to touch his cheek. He kissed her palm. "You look amazing...but I understand if you want to get the one piece...I just...just know how gorgeous you look...and are"  
She felt herself tear up a little bit at his speech but tried not to let it alter her mood.  
"Well I do need more than one for the trip..." She smiled. She turned in his embrace and looked up at him.  
"Thank you" She whispered, standing up a little on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss.  
"For what?"  
"For just being you...I love you"  
"I love you too"

Rachel ended up buying both the tankinis Finn had picked out, along with two of the one pieces so they each had the same amount of swim suits for their trips.  
Maybe shopping wasn't so bad after all.

That night, when they returned from shopping Finn and Rachel sat down with Melody to explain what was going to happen.  
"So you're going to spend the week here with Nana and Poppy. Mommy and Daddy are going on a trip that was a Christmas present..." Finn started.  
"On a plane?" She asked as she cuddled into his chest.  
"Yes." Rachel reached across Finn's chest to touch her daughter's hair. "But we're going to miss you every single second. But you're going to have so much fun with Nana and Poppy. Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine will be around for a few more days I'm sure they'll take you tobogganing..."  
"I'll miss you" She whispered.  
"We'll miss you too baby" Rachel smiled, a little sadly. Finn could see the emotions playing in her eyes. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "But we're going to be back in a week, and we're going to take the plane here and then we'll all get on the big plane and fly home to New York..."  
Melody studied her mother's face for a minute and smiled. "Okay" Rachel sighed a breath of relief. They spent a little more time with Melody, read her some stories from one of her new books before tucking her into bed and saying good night. Rachel even managed a few verses of her song before Melody drifted off to sleep. She would be long asleep when Rachel and Finn had to leave for the airport for their Aruba vacation.

*  
The resort they were staying in was perfect. Their room was huge. Finn couldn't get over how spoiled they had been. They had a great view of a private beach that belonged to the resort, with windows that spanned the entire outer wall with a door in the middle. The breezy drapes completed the look. Finn couldn't believe it. But what he couldn't believe more was that he was standing here, in this gorgeous place with his stunning wife. And she looked as just in awe as he did.  
"Our parents really blessed us" She said so softly that he had to strain his ears to hear her. He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder and just held her, his hands clutching at her hips and allowing his fingertips to graze the very little amount of skin that was exposed from her bunched up shirt.  
"They did. I can't get over all of this. I wish I had thought of something like this..." He trailed off. She sighed and turned around in his arms, bringing her own arms to rest around his waist.  
"We're here now." She whispered. She leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Let's try and take advantage of this beautiful place" He could only nod, as he pulled her body into his and placed a kiss on her lips again. He could only hope this trip would be exactly what they needed.

They spent their first day just walking around the resort, getting their bearings and figuring out their surroundings. When night fell, they had dinner at the resorts restaurant before retiring to their room. They sat on the small deck that led out to the beach, just taking each other and their surroundings in. Rachel cuddled in his lap and laid her head on his chest. Both of them just enjoying the silence.  
"I love you" She whispered, lifting her head and placing a kiss on his jaw.  
"I love you more than you'll ever understand" He whispered, looking down at her. They held each other's stare for a few minutes before Rachel moved to get off his lap. She held out her hand when he didn't follow her immediately. He stood up and took it, allowing her to lead him into the villa they were staying in and followed her lead. When she beckoned him to join her on the bed, he couldn't refuse. And even though they didn't go all the way, the feeling of just enjoying each other continued long into the night. Maybe this was just what the doctor ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In case you guys were wondering, this is how I picture Melody:  
.hu/photo/775835**

**All Glee related things owned by Ryan Murphy & Co. I own Melody and the plot. **

**Enjoy! ******

Chapter 9

There was something tranquil and serene about waking up to her handsome husband in Aruba the next morning. She woke up first, rolling over in alarm at first when she realized she was in a bed that wasn't hers before remembering where she was and who she was with. She rolled over and took a minute to study Finn really closely. She hadn't taken time in the last few months to really just appreciate him both physically and emotionally. As she stared at her sleeping husband, she couldn't help but be drawn to run her finger softly along his strong, well defined jaw. There was a little bit of stubble gracing the strong line and his chin. Yesterday had been such a hurried long day of travel, and obviously Finn had neglected to shave. She liked this Finn. As she stared at him, she couldn't help but be transported to what felt like another life time. She had so many memories of moments eerily similar to this one, waking up next to him in his childhood bedroom, then his dorm at NYU and then in their first shoebox apartment in New York that they had shared with Blaine and Kurt. As she thought about the memories she had, of moments just studying Finn in his sleep she was drawn to just how much more...defined he looked now. Mature was a great word to use here too. They were both 34, and it seemed like such a long time ago that they had first gotten together, for sure and forever in their junior year of high school. They had weathered so much since then that it seemed like such a lifetime ago when they're biggest problem was how to campaign for prom king and queen and how to beat Vocal Adrenaline at regionals.  
But back to her beautiful husband. She fluttered her fingers over his forehead, feeling the creases in his smooth skin that she knew by heart were there. He looked so much more relaxed when he was sleeping. More at peace. She couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her as she looked at her husband. She could only hope that this great sense of peace she was feeling, and had been feeling since Christmas Day would continue to envelope her...envelope him and their life because feeling like _this_ was so much better than feeling like she was going to suffocate. She leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on his nose before sitting up more and reaching for the phone. She ordered room service quietly, and cuddled down beside him again while she waited for it to arrive...or him to wake up, whichever came first.  
His eyes fluttered open just as she was getting out of the bed to go and answer the door to let room service in. She set the tray down on the small table that was on the opposite end of the room before going to see Finn on the bed. She leaned down to kiss him softly.  
"Good morning" She whispered against his lips.  
"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He whispered, reaching up to place a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave him a small smile.  
"I ordered breakfast" She smiled, patting his leg. "Bacon and eggs for you, toast and fruit for me" She smiled. "I'll bring it to you"  
"You don't have to do that" He whispered. He sat up more on the bed, swung his legs over the side of the bed and followed her over to the table where the breakfast sat waiting for them.  
They both sat down at the table and quietly dug in. Finn poured them both a coffee from the carafe that come with the meal, adding a splash of milk to hers and 2 creamers and a sugar to his. A silence overcame them. Rachel stared at Finn as she chewed on the piece of toast she had taken a bite of. He looked up at her and smiled when he caught her looking at him.  
"What's that look for?" He asked after he set his coffee cup down.  
"What look?" She asked, a grin playing at her lips.  
"That one. You haven't looked at me like that in months..." He stopped himself from continuing, a flush coming to his cheeks hoping that he hadn't just said the wrong thing. She dropped the piece of bread she had in her hands and let them settle on the table. She looked at him for a moment before reaching across and taking his hand in hers. She tried to give him a bright smile.  
"I'm feeling really good today Finn" She said softly. "I don't know if it's Christmas, or the kind of day we had at your parents, or the weather...but I just feel...peaceful" She smiled. "And I'm going to try not to lose that while we're here. And even while we're at home. Cause I like this feeling so much better than..." She trailed off and didn't have a chance to say anything more. Finn got up from his seat and moved to hers. He knelt down in front of her, took her hand in his and gave her hand a slight kiss before reaching up to her and taking her mouth with his into a passionate kiss.  
"I love you" He whispered as he pulled his mouth away from hers. He still kept her head in his hands though. "Let me just love you this week, okay? Promise?"  
"I promise" She whispered before leaning into his face with hers to kiss him again. She was going to love her husband this week...the way she always should.

After breakfast, they cleaned up and decided to go lay out on the beach for awhile. Finn changed in the main area of the suite while Rachel commandeered the bathroom. Once he was dressed, Finn sat down on the bed waiting for his wife, bottle of sunscreen in his hands. He'd done his arms, legs, chest and face as well as he could and was just waiting for Rachel to appear from the bathroom to help him out with his back. He'd learned the hard way many times just to apply the sunscreen before getting out there, so he didn't risk a burn. Rachel had taught him that. She'd chastised him many times in their early relationship about not wearing it, that it had just become easier as time went on to go along with it. It was easier that way, and that's why the last half of the year had been so brutal for him. He hadn't had that amazing woman to lean on. But with any luck, it seemed like she was on the road to becoming herself again. Though he wasn't sure he wanted to admit that out loud, for fear of jinxing whatever it was that had transformed his wife. Maybe Santa's magic was real?  
Finn was pulled from his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, Rachel walking in. She was dressed in the turquoise tankini he had picked, with a light white cover-up over top, a black baseball cap sat atop her head, her hair pulled back and away from her face. A pair of black flip flops were on her feet. Finn had to stop himself from letting his jaw hit the floor. She was gorgeous. Not that she wasn't gorgeous every moment of every day regardless, but this...this was the most stunning she had looked in ages.  
"You ready?" She asked with a smile on her face. He looked at her, and held up the bottle of sunscreen in his hand.  
"Yeah. I just need you to do my back, please..." He smiled sheepishly.  
"Absolutely. Wouldn't want you to get a nasty burn." She chuckled, walking closer to him. Before she could reach for the bottle, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down for a kiss, the bill of her cap nudging his forehead.  
"Hi" He smiled.  
"Well hello to you handsome" She moved each of her legs to the either side of his, straddling his lap and placing her arms around his neck, her hands settling at the nape of his neck. He leaned in to kiss her again as her fingers found the hairs on the back of his neck. She gently wound some of the longer ones through her fingers.  
"You're gorgeous" He said against her lips as he pulled away from her. She smiled softly at him. He even caught a little blush on her cheeks.  
"Thanks" He pecked her lips again before pulling away, just looking at her. She held his stare for a few more minutes before moving herself off of his lap and kneeling on the bed behind him. She shook the bottle a little bit before opening it and allowing the white cream to pour into her hand. She went to work applying it to her husband's strong back. As she continued, making sure the cream rubbed into his pale skin evenly, she felt a shiver run through her body. She finished up with the sunscreen before running her hands over his back again, as if to smooth out an invisible wrinkle in an invisible shirt. Goosebumps appeared on Finn's skin from her gentle touch.  
She cleared her throat after a few seconds passed by. "All finished" She crawled out from behind him and off the bed, standing in front of him. She held the sunscreen bottle out to him.  
"My turn?" She asked softly. They kept their gaze on each other, and Rachel was sure she saw him swallow deeply. Without breaking the stare they had going, she grabbed her cover at the bottom and pulled it over her head, careful not to disturb the hat on her head.  
Finn gulped again. He spread his legs a little bit and gestured for Rachel to stand in front of him, between them. Not a lot of her back was exposed, but he still needed to apply a fair bit. He did so slowly and when he was finished, he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder.  
She turned around suddenly and once again wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands falling to her waist and gripping her there. She pressed her lips to his hastily.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Sure, they had been intimate with each other in the past few months. But it had been few and far between, when the darkness briefly lifted. And it was never...like this. All of their other encounters were more desperate pleas to feel some semblance of normalcy in their lives. Their love making had previously been a mere necessity to feel alive, and loved. But this...she hadn't felt this way in a long time. Just looking at him brought an insatiable burning that started in the pit of her stomach and spread through her entire body. And she never wanted this feeling to leave her again. She just wanted to be as close to him as possible at this moment because she knew all too well, that any other day this feeling would escape her as fleetingly as it came. She only hoped it stayed. She needed to keep feeling this way, she remembered endless and countless love making sessions with her husband before the darkness had enveloped her and she just wanted, no, needed that back. She needed to just love her husband. And this trip was going to be the start of getting her life back, if it was the last thing she did.

So she kissed him. And she kept kissing him. Allowing her hands to play with the hair on the back of his neck as he responded eagerly to the kisses she was pressing to him. His hands were on her hips and she felt his thumb rub against the exposed skin he found there. He pulled her as close to him as possible before pulling her onto the bed and laying her down below him. She didn't break her grasp on his neck and pulled him down closer to her as he settled his weight between her spread legs. He began to drop kisses along her jaw, and soon found the spot behind her ear that drove her insane. He always managed to find that spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clutched him to her, feeling how much he needed her just as much as she needed him. She always needed him.

They shed their swim suits quicker than it took them to get on, and as Finn slid into her it was almost like she was brought back to life. She gasped and after a few minutes began to respond to his movements. She panted as their movements got quicker, the pace increasing as both of them careened towards their climax. He'd let his kisses and his hands wander, but as they neared the end he made his way back to her mouth and pressed hot, hard kisses there eventually letting his tongue enter her mouth and explore.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of her trying not to let too much of his weight bear down on her. Her hands clutched his back, lightly grazing her nails along the skin she found there as she tried to regulate her breathing. Finn rolled them over, still connected so that they were on their sides. He ran his fingers through her hair, moving pieces away from her face before letting his knuckles run absentmindedly along her cheek.  
"I love you" He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.  
"I love you too" She smiled.  
This is what life was supposed to be like.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A don't own Glee. Ryan Murphy & Co do.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you guys enjoy this! I have a few days off coming up so I'm hoping to get going on this more :)

**Chapter 10**

They did make it to the beach that day...eventually. She couldn't get enough of her husband and had made love to him again before finally unwrapping herself from his trim body and got redressed. They reapplied each other's sunscreen before they gathered their things and headed out the door to enjoy the warm Aruba sunshine.  
Finn smiled as he watched her spread out her towel she had brought with her to lay out on. From his vantage point, he got the best view of his wife. He grinned when he watched her strip of the white gauzy cover-up she had worn down to the beach.  
"You checking me out Mr. Hudson?" She laughed as she caught his gaze.  
"Maybe I am" He laughed back at her as she plopped down carefully onto her towel. "What are you going to do about it?"  
She giggled. "Not a thing" She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek before laying down on her towel.

They just laid there. There weren't many people on the beach with them, and if there were they didn't notice them or they weren't close enough for either Finn or Rachel to hear them. The only sounds were the gentle lapping of the waves on the beach. Sometime over the course of the time they had been laying there on the beach, Rachel had leaned over and took his hand. And they just laid there. Neither of them speaking, both of them just soaking in their surroundings and each other.

Finn was just putting his ear phones in when Rachel turned to him.  
"We need to do this with Melody. Even if it's just going to a beach at home. Like Coney Island or something..." She said softly, lifting her sunglasses to look at her husband. "She would have loved it..."  
He nodded in agreement. But this trip was for them though, to get their groove back. "I agree. We'll plan it when it gets closer to the summer. But I bet she's having a blast driving Kurt crazy though."  
"Burt's probably loving it" She giggled, smiling at him. He rolled over onto his side more to look at her more closely.  
"She's being spoiled. Don't worry about her" He said softly. He reached over and let his hand graze her cheek. "Just relax. I love you."  
"I love you too Finn." She sighed a little as she looked at him. "And I am relaxed. I haven't felt this relaxed in...months. I just miss our little girl."  
"Maybe we can Facetime Kurt tomorrow morning. They'll still be in Ohio and we could talk to Mel then" He smiled. "And I'm glad you're relaxed. I think that was our parents goal...to get us to just...I don't know, chill" He smiled his half crooked smile. Their conversation trailed off and Finn rolled back onto his back and plugged one headphone into his ear so he could listen to music. He left the other one open to hear the waves, and more importantly Rachel.

Rachel felt blissful. She couldn't really put her finger on it, it was probably the sunshine, the atmosphere and some altogether amazing love she had made to her husband over and over that was doing it to her. But she wasn't going to complain. She needed this, she needed to feel like this. She could only pray (and pray she did) that this feeling would continue long after they'd returned to New York and their everyday lives. She just hoped so badly. This is what life was supposed to be like. 

* * *

New Years Eve fell on their fourth full day in Aruba. They had decided they were going to participate in the resorts celebrations, a big dinner and dance was being held in the main hall with food, music and fireworks. To Rachel that felt like the perfect way to say goodbye to 2028 and welcome the new year. A new year, a new start. Rachel was determined that 2029 wasn't going to swallow her whole like the previous year had. She would try harder at therapy and just try and live. But that was tonight, and currently they were taking a walk down the beach, enjoying the quiet sounds of the water crashing against the shore. They were enjoying the quiet of the morning before heading into town to buy some souvenirs for the family. Rachel clutched Finn's hand in both of hers as she leaned into him as they walked.

There was something that had been weighing on her mind a lot, more so lately than ever. Maybe it was brought on by this newfound relaxation and calm, maybe it was from a deeper yearning. "Can I ask you something?" She asked softly as they walked. She linked her one hand with his and squeezed his fingers.  
"You can ask me anything baby. You know that" He looked down at her, the sunglasses hiding his eyes from her gaze. He gave her a soft smile. She stopped walking and pulled him to a halt.  
"Do you think we'll have another child?" Her heart thumped in her chest, as did his. She pulled both his hands into hers and held them, letting her gaze stare up at him before falling down to the sand under her feet. Her heart continued to thump as she waited for him to answer. Minutes passed and she felt her anxiety rise. Maybe he didn't want to talk, maybe he didn't know the answer. But she needed to know how he felt. It was a recommendation of her therapist, that they talk about this stuff, the future and such. But she'd never paid her any mind because she was so deep in her own head. But she was feeling _good _so why not now? She was so lost in her own rambles, that she didn't realize he had dropped one of her hands and used the free hand to place a few fingers under her chin and tilt her head to look at him. He had lifted the sunglasses from his own eyes and was staring down at her with his amazing amber eyes.  
"Rach. I want to have another child with you, more than anything. Another living, breathing part of me and you" He said simply. He let go of her chin and lifted her sunglasses as well so he could look in her eyes. He brought the free hand down to her hip. She felt like there was a _but _coming, except it never did. "Melody is perfect. Everything we could ever want in a child..." He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then the but she had been expecting, came. "But part of me is so scared..." He whispered as she looked up at him. She let her arms wrap around his waist. "Because I can't go through this again...these past few months have been so hard on me, because they've been so terrible for you...and I just don't know if I'm strong enough to go through another heartbreaking loss..." He felt tears rise in his eyes as he looked down at her, the same tears reflected in her eyes. It felt good to finally let this go, let her know how he felt. "And we're just starting to get back on our feet. Like literally just starting. I don't know if I'm strong enough to put us back together again."  
Rachel let a tear roll down her cheek and felt his heart break for her husband. He was right, he had to be so strong for them. For all three of them for the last few months. He'd had to shoulder all the responsibility that should have been both of theirs. He had to be, at times, both mother and father for Melody. And he had done it. Simply because he had to, because she had been so vacant for a good chunk of time since that fateful day in July. That was just the kind of man he was, a leader, a provider. Her man. He had always been all of those things, to her and everyone in their lives. It didn't surprise her when he stepped up when her and Melody needed him the most. She felt him pull her closer to him and she laid her head on his chest as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. None of what happened, before during or after was ever your fault." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I just, I love you so much, I love Melody so much. It was what needed to be done. I had to do it, for us and for her. Because I couldn't let us fall apart. But I just...Rach, do you want to have another baby? Take another chance? Try again?"  
She was silent for a minute, letting his question to her sink in for a moment. Did she? She'd always thought she would have more than one child when she was younger, she had hated the thought of having her and Finn's child be an only child.  
"I do." She said quietly after a few minutes had passed between them. "I need...I want to try one more time." She felt his grip on her waist tighten. "I need to just try" A silence befell them for a few minutes. "For me. For us."  
Finn sat down on the sand, dragging her down with him and pulling her into his lap. He held her there for a minute and she buried her head in his chest.  
"I do want another child. I just need to be sure it's what you want Rach. I just..."  
"You're scared. I'm scared too Finn. But this is what I want. I need to try."  
He just nodded. At least they were on the same page with their feelings.

They sat there for a few minutes, letting everything each had said sink in. They both wanted another child. But, even under all of the words about strength and being able to handle it, they both could tell the other was scared.  
"Okay" He said after a few minutes.  
"Okay?" She looked at him.  
"We can try for another baby" Finn looked down at Rachel and watched as her eyes lit up like he hadn't seen in months. Maybe they were turning a corner. But would another pregnancy, maybe even an unsuccessful one ruin that? He couldn't think like that. Not when she was looking at him like that.  
"Oh Finn" She breathed out.  
"You're right. Our family just doesn't feel...complete. Like we're meant to have more than just one perfect thing..." She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him reciprocate all of the love she was feeling in her heart. Love might just be all they needed. 

* * *

They danced. They ate. They drank non-alcoholic sparkling cider, neither of their medications allowed them to drink in excess. And the closer to midnight it got, the more elated Rachel felt. After their talk on the beach this morning, she had felt...lighter. Almost more at peace. Sure, she knew the darkness that she had felt for so long was laying just around the corner for her to find but she felt like maybe she was turning the opposite corner and closer to moving on with her life. She had the support of her family back home and more important than anything she had the support of her wonderful husband who was behind her 100% on whatever it was she wanted to do. She knew he wanted another child just as much as she did. She just hoped she could, metaphorically speaking, deliver. She just hoped to God it would be easy and successful and this bliss would continue. As the song they were dancing to on the outdoor dance floor came to an end and another one started up, Finn pulled her closer to his body and placed a few light kisses on her neck. She giggled at the feeling.  
"Oh Finn" She whispered. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, keeping her close to his body. Her own fingers found the back of his neck and wrapped her fingers in the little hairs she found there. He stared down at her, his amber eyes locking with hers. "I love you"  
"I love you too" He sighed, leaning down to place a slow kiss on her lips. When he pulled away from her, the music halted and the countdown to the new year began.  
"10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
Finn leaned down once again and pressed a kiss to Rachel's mouth, one that held so much promise, so much hope. 2029 was going to be their year. He could just feel it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Sorry this is so...unconsequential? Kind of filler.**

I don't own Finn or Rachel or anyone else/thing related to gLee. I own Melody & the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**While they enjoyed their vacation, Rachel couldn't wait to get home. Well, to Ohio at least to see Melody. She was feeling so...renewed that she just wanted to get there, wrap her little girl up in her arms and just spend all the time in the world with her. She just wanted to put their lives back together and just _live_ above all else.  
As soon as the plane touched down at the Cincinnati airport and the seatbelt sign came off, Rachel was up, grabbing her purse and urging Finn to move faster.  
"I'm going as fast as I can Rach" He laughed, looking at his tiny tanned wife. "What's your hurry?"  
"I just miss Mel" She said softly. They walked out into the aisle and exited the plane. He grabbed her hand as they walked towards the baggage claim. Once they grabbed their stuff, the headed out into the lobby to see if anyone had arrived yet to pick them up.  
They didn't have to look very far though, as a large squeal was heard and before they could do anything a small brunette launched herself at them and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.  
"MOMMY! DADDY!"  
Rachel chuckled and dropped the bag that she was holding and wrapped her daughter up in a big hug. Finn chuckled as he saw his parents catch up to them and smiled at the sight.  
"Welcome back" Carol smiled as she walked over and hugged Finn while Melody clung to Rachel with her arms around her waist, talking a mile a minute about what she had done with Nana and Poppy over the week .  
"Thanks" He smiled at his mom before going to give Burt a hug as well. He looked down at his daughter and wife. "What am I, chopped liver over here?" He chuckled as he crouched down. Melody giggled and launched herself at Finn and hugged him tightly before launching into more stories about her own adventures. Burt took the bags from Finn while he hoisted Melody up in his arms, took his wife's hand as they left the airport. It felt good to be home.

But it was even better to be home in New York. After they had landed at the airport in Cincinnati, they had gone back to Lima to have dinner with both sets of their parents before gathering all of their belongings and heading back to the airport and flying back home to New York. They got to their apartment building and Finn manned the luggage, while Rachel carried a sleeping Melody into the apartment building they called home. It was late, really late and Melody had fallen asleep in the car ride home.  
"Home sweet home" Rachel whispered as she held Melody close, waiting for Finn to unlock the door.  
"Nothing better" He opened the door and held it open while Rachel walked into the apartment, heading straight for Melody's bedroom while Finn brought in their bags. He left them in the living room, before heading back to the bedrooms to help Rachel put Melody to bed. He leaned against the door frame and watched as Rachel swiftly got Melody ready. He smiled as he watched her gently pull the covers back on the bed and lay Melody underneath them, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She kissed her forehead and whispered what he could only assume was an 'I love you' into her ear before standing up. She half chuckled and half gasped when she saw he was standing there.  
"Didn't see you there" She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his jaw as she leaned into him. They both stood there for a few minutes watching Melody sleep.  
"I just wanted to see you with her." He smiled. He placed a kiss on her head as they both stood there in silence for a few minutes. "This is kind of perfect, isn't it?"  
"The best" She whispered. "And hopefully, it's only going to get better." He smiled down at her and kissed her head again before leading her away from Melody's room and out to the living room.

Rachel sighed when she took a look at their suitcases. Due to the impromptu trip to Aruba, they'd had to borrow a suitcase from his parents to bring all of their stuff and Christmas gifts home, as the three suitcases they had brought originally just weren't enough. She ran her fingers through her long brown hair before going for the first suitcase. She plopped down on the floor and unzipped it, waiting for the clothes to just explode all over the room.  
"Rach, we can do this tomorrow..." He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at his wife. She just sat up and looked at him, urging him to go and sit with her.  
"You guys go back to school on Monday. I'd like to have the weekend to just hang with you guys and Mel needs..." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, letting her know with no words that he was letting her get her way. They spent the next few minutes sorting the laundry (most of it was dirty, anyways) and packing it in the laundry bag to bring down to the laundry room in the morning. Once they were done, Finn locked up the apartment while Rachel went to put the suitcases away in the hall closet. The only one left to be unpacked was the one with some of Melody's gifts in it. They met back up in the bedroom, both of them stripping tiredly of their clothes and grabbing the first thing they could find to sleep in. By the time they collapsed on the bed, it was nearing 3am.  
Finn pulled Rachel into his arms and she cuddled deep into them.  
"I love you" He whispered, kissing her on the forehead.  
"I love you too." She sighed. "And well, thanks..."  
He had started to close his eyes, but opened them when she said the last few words. "What for?"  
"For just...being you..."  
Finn looked at her with a touched look on his face. "You're welcome." He said softly. "You're so welcome".

**break**

"So Rachel, tell me about your holidays...how were they?" Dr. Miller, her therapist asked, looking at the smiling woman in front of her.  
"They were...they were great" She smiled  
Dr. Miller smiled at her, yet gave her a pointed look as to say 'go on'.  
"Well, the first few days were pretty rocky. I went into my dark place the first few days." She looked down at her hands, almost feeling ashamed to admit it out loud.  
Dr. Miller looked at her with a sad smile. "What made you...go to your dark place?"  
Rachel sighed, taking her bottom lip between her teeth.  
"I hate traveling. Like hate it with a passion, there's a reason we very rarely leave New York other than to go home for Christmas. That's the only exception. And this year we didn't get the greatest flight as we had left booking too late because of...the kind of year we had. Anyway. So it had been a long day, and then his parents alluded to..." She stopped to chew on the inside of her cheek. "the kind of year we had had and it just sent me reeling."  
"What did they say?"  
"I had been tired and apologized and his mom had said that it was okay, given the long day and had trailed off with a 'never mind a...' and I knew what she was getting at."  
Dr. Miller gave her a look to continue. "I mean, it was obvious she had meant to say never mind a long year or hard time or whatever she meant to say in terms of the kind of last few months Finn and I have had"  
"And that sent you to your dark place?"  
She nodded.  
"And how did you cope?"  
"I spent most of the first day in bed, curled up in a ball after Finn and I..." She paused again. "...were intimate for the first time in I couldn't even tell you how long. I think that's what really sent me over the edge. It was just...I missed being with him like that and I kind of ambushed him in the shower and he...we had sex in the shower at his parent's house just like when we were in high school..." She picked at her fingers for a minute, looking down at her hands.  
"So making love to your husband is really what sent you over the edge..."  
Rachel could only nod. "And why do you think that was?"  
"Because it had been a long time..." Rachel looked at her therapist. "And I just...I needed him, you know? Like that? And I guess I thought it would have made me feel better but it made me feel worse..."  
"Did you share this with Finn?"  
"Not directly. He felt so bad afterwards, the look in his eyes was so...terrified. Like he'd taken advantage of me, which was the furthest thing from the truth. But I'm sure that's how he saw it. He's so broken too and I just kept making it worse..." She paused. "But I recovered. We talked, loved it out as he would say" She smiled. "And then Melody came home..."  
"What happened with Melody?"  
"She'd told his parents we hadn't taken her to see Santa which was terrible and made me feel like the shittiest parent in the entire world and I know it killed Finn too. And then she dropped the bomb as to what she had asked Santa for..."  
"And that was..."  
"For me to sing to her again" She whispered, running her hands over her jean covered thighs. "It felt like she had shot me straight through the heart"  
"And why did it make you feel like that?"  
"Because it made it real."  
"Go on..."  
"How selfish I had been. How much of a shitty mother I had been...How much I had let my family down..."  
"What you've gone through Rachel, would rock even the strongest person. And from what you've told me...I'm absolutely certain that Melody knows just how much you love her."  
"I can only hope so."  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
"But it got better after that. I don't know what it was but Christmas morning, it was like the fog had lifted..."  
She continued on to describe what Christmas morning was like for them and all about the trip to Aruba.  
"We've decided to try for another baby..." She trailed off. Dr. Miller looked at her meaningfully.  
"Is this something you both want?"  
Rachel nodded immediately. "We talked about it. We both feel that our family isn't done.  
And I think...I'm prepared for it to go either way...I mean with our track record..."  
Dr. Miller nodded.  
"So you've thought about the worst case..."  
"That I would have to tragically go through another miscarriage? Yes. And I think with Finn's help, and now that I'm doing this..." She gestured to the room they were sitting in. "I'm kind of, prepared you know? For the worst case scenario. But at the same time, so very, very hopeful for the best possible outcome." A smile lit up her face. "A healthy baby".  
Dr. Miller nodded.  
"Let's talk about your medication..."

**break**

Rachel walked in the apartment, it was eerily quiet as Melody and Finn were both at school. It was getting close to the time they would be getting home. She tidied up around the apartment and cut up some veggies for Melody for when she got home. Well, and for Finn too. Like father like daughter, they were always starving when they came home. She smiled as she thought about the two of them. She was just putting them veggies in the fridge to stay fresh when the apartment door banged open.  
"MO-OMMY" Melody called, her little feet stampeding through the apartment "MO-OMMY"  
"In here princess" She ran into the room and came skidding to a stop right in front of Rachel. She instantly attached herself to Rachel's legs.  
"I love you Mommy" She looked up at her as Rachel ran her fingers through Melody's hair. Finn stood at the entry way of the room, just smiling at them.  
"I love you too baby." Rachel smiled before looking up and catching her husband's eye. She blew him a kiss as he smiled back at her.

She sent Melody off to the living room with her plate of veggies as Finn walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, dropping a kiss first on the top of her head, then her cheek and then finally only her lips.  
"Hi" He smiled. She looked up at him, eyes shining with a big smile on her face.  
"I missed you today" She smiled.  
"I missed you too. Would've much rather be here with you then giving a bunch of kids a math test..." He laughed. He hugged her close for a few more minute before going for the fridge. He smiled when he saw she had cut up some veggies for him and paired it with the beer he liked.  
He chuckled when he held them up looking at her.  
She shrugged with a smile on her face. He sat at the breakfast bar and watched her as she went about unloading the dishwasher. This was normal. He hoped they never changed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own gLee or anything related to them. Just Melody and the plot, I guess.  
Also, thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Keep 'em coming! **

**Chapter 12  
****_Four Months Later, April 2029_******

Spring was in the air. Rachel loved New York in the spring time, everything starting to melt away and beginning a new again. Trees and flowers were beginning to bloom again and it just felt...fresh again. Finn and Melody were busy with school, things really beginning to ramp up as it was nearing the end of the year for them. And as it had been, things had really been going well for the Hudson's. The fog didn't overtake Rachel very often anymore, and when it did she was able to cope with the help of Finn. Having Melody's infectious laughter and personality around helped matters greatly as well.  
Rachel spent many of her days puttering around the apartment, and today was no different. She cleaned a lot, it let her keep her mind busy and gave her a goal to reach. So she opened all the windows, turned on her music and danced around the apartment tiding up after her husband and daughter. She smiled when she walked into Melody's room, it was a disaster. Or as much of a disaster a 6 year old could make it. She opened the window in there, tidied up all of the toys and dolls that littered the bedroom. She was just heaving the full hamper of laundry out into the hallway when the phone in the living room rang. She reached the ringing phone just as it stopped ringing and started again.  
"Hello?"  
"Rach?" It was Finn, she checked the clock and saw that it was just after 11, not quite lunch time yet.  
"Finn, babe, what's up?"  
"Don't freak out, alright?"  
She immediately bit her lip. This couldn't be good.  
"Melody got hurt at recess. The school called and I guess she was running and she tripped over her own feet...She fell into the wall of the school and I guess she got a pretty good gash. Rach, she needs stitches and I can't leave until lunch time..."  
"I'll go get her." Her voice quivered a little bit, thinking of her little girl in pain. She didn't have to think about it. She just wondered why the school called Finn at work before calling the apartment, but it didn't really matter at all. She needed to get to Melody. "Will you meet us though?"  
"Of course. I just can't get out until the lunch supervisors get in. Take her to Beth Israel and I'll meet you there. Promise."  
"Okay. Okay, I gotta go. I'll text you..." She sighed into the phone while moving to the front door to throw on her shoes.  
"Alright. Take care of our baby" He sighed. "I love you baby"  
"Love you too"  
As soon as she hung up the phone she went into over drive, stuffing her feet into sneakers, grabbing her jacket and purse. She got down to the parking garage and jumped in the car. Luckily, traffic was in her favor and she made it to the school. She ran in, and found the office immediately. Her heart broke when she saw Melody sitting there with the vice principal, a gauze pad pressed to her forehead that was still becoming red with her blood. Rachel bit her lip and gave the receptionist her name. Melody jerked away from the vice principal when she heard Rachel's voice and tears began to stream down her cheeks again.  
"Mommy..." She cried, her arms outreached to her. Rachel swiftly made her way to her daughter and gathered her in her arms, thanking the V.P. and taking the gauze from her.  
"Oh baby, what happened?"  
"I was running and I fell into the wall. It hurts Mommy" Melody looked up at her with watery eyes.  
"I know baby. Mommy's going to take you to the hospital and they're going to make you better." She kissed the top of her head. The V.P interrupted with a fresh gauze pad and an accident report for Rachel to sign. She felt bile rise in her throat when she moved the gauze pad from Melody's forehead and quickly replaced it with a fresh one. Finn was better with blood than she was, she dealt better with vomit.

Rachel got Melody into the car and buckled into her car seat and before she knew it they were on their way. They reached the hospital quickly and Rachel parked before rushing her daughter inside. Once she explained the situation and paperwork was completed, they were allowed to sit in the waiting room. Melody cuddled up into her lap, the gauze pad pressed between the gash on her forehead and Rachel. She tried not to look down at the blood seeping into her shirt, and instead took a moment to text Finn. When a response came immediately she had to smile. It sounded like he was packing up at school and would be on his way shortly.  
"Daddy coming Mommy?" Melody looked up at her with watery eyes.  
"Yeah baby, he's on his way now." She nodded quietly and went back to staring at the TV that was playing an old episode of SpongeBob Squarepants. Rachel leaned down and kissed her head.

It was only a few minutes before they were called back to a room. Melody clung to Rachel as she carried her into the room and set her on the bed.  
"I'm scared Mommy."  
"I know baby" Rachel whispered, looking at her baby. The nurse who escorted them in had replaced the gauze on her head and had taped it down so there was no more need to hold it in place. "It's going to be fine. I promise. Hey, how about after this we can go out for lunch? Your choice!" She tried to smile, but truth was she was scared. She'd never gotten stitches before herself and she didn't know what to say to make her less scared. She needed Finn. They both needed Finn. He was always good in a bad situation.

But no such luck.  
An older man entered the room, introducing himself as Dr. Porter. He took one look at Melody's gash on her forehead and with his most sympathetic tone, announced that Melody would in fact need stitches. Tears immediately welled in Melody's eyes and Rachel's. She immediately started to whimper and Rachel grabbed her hand.  
"So what I'm going to do first is clean it. And then I'll numb the area, and then it should only take five stitches to close up the wound."  
Rachel paled at the thought of Dr. Porter coming anywhere near her daughter's forehead with a needle and thread.  
"It'll be okay Mom" He smiled at her. "It's routine"  
She nodded and wrapped her arm around Melody while he went to get the antiseptic to clean her cut and the other items he would need.  
Melody winced as it was cleaned and squeezed Rachel's hand.  
"Okay, Melody now I'm going to have you lie back okay? I'm going to give you some medicine that will make it so the stitches don't hurt okay?"  
Rachel watched her nod slowly and squeeze her eyes shut. Rachel held her hand tightly, but moved closer to her daughter's head and ran her free hand through her hair while singing softly into her ear. Selfishly she was doing this to distract herself too from what was going on mere inches from her own face, but she also knew it would help calm Melody down.  
"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue, and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true"[1] She sang quietly into her ear as Dr. Porter closed up her wound. By the time Rachel finished the song, Dr. Porter was finished. Rachel bit her lip as she looked at the wound before he covered it, as he was giving her instructions for the aftercare. He left them after a few minutes with parting instructions and allowed them to get their things together.  
"You were so brave baby girl. I'm so proud of you." Rachel smiled as she looked at Melody. She looked so tiny sitting in the hospital bed with the bandage on her head.  
"Thanks Mommy." Rachel moved to help her off the bed when Melody raised her arms up as a sign to be held. Rachel really couldn't deny her anything, she'd been through enough today. She slung her purse across her body and picked her up. They walked down the hallway and out to the waiting room just as Finn was running in. They hadn't been back there as long as they thought.  
"There's my girls!" He exclaimed as he closed the gap between them. Melody wrapped her legs around Rachel's waist and cuddled into her, but smiled as Finn kissed her cheek. "How'd it go?"  
"Five stitches" Rachel sighed, adjusting Melody in her arms. Finn moved to take her from her. Melody went willingly into his arms and Rachel dropped her arms. "But she was a super brave girl, you should be super proud of her Daddy"  
"Oh I am." He kissed Melody's head again before taking Rachel's hand. "I'm sorry you go hurt baby". He followed her lead to the car and helped Melody into her car seat before getting into the driver's seat after Rachel handed him the keys.  
"So, Mel and I were thinking we should go have a special lunch. What do you say Daddy?" Rachel took his hand on the gear shift.  
Finn looked back at Melody who was pouting at him. "I was a very brave girl Daddy"  
"Of course I'll take my girls to lunch" He smiled at Melody before turning to look at Rachel.

**-break-**

That night, once Melody was in bed Rachel and Finn laid on the couch cuddled together, her laying in front of him. They'd spoiled her the rest of the afternoon, starting with lunch and then with a trip to Build-A-Bear for a new cuddly toy. The day had ended with Rachel making Melody's favourite dish for dinner, chicken Parmesan with pasta. They'd watched Brave before sending her to bed after a dose of Tylenol so she would be able to sleep peacefully. **  
"**You did a good job today" He whispered into her ear as his fingers danced along her hip.  
"Hmm?" She looked back at him, his motions had been slowly lulling her to sleep.  
"You did good. You kept it together well. I know blood and such isn't your strong point" He kissed her head.  
"Thanks. I had to do it for her. You should have seen her when I got there Finn" She sighed. "She looked so sad. It broke my heart"  
Finn smiled a little and kissed her head again before cuddling her to him more.

There was silence between the two of them as Finn allowed his hand to explore up and down her body, grazing along her hips and traveling up to her chest and back down again. He placed slow deliberate kisses on her neck, moving her hair for perfect access.  
"Finn" She whispered. He continued to press kisses all the way up to her jaw, finding the spot that made her go weak in the knees. She shivered as his hand came around to her front again, dancing on her stomach before moving to her chest again, touching her gently making her want him more. She needed him, she craved him. She needed him to surround her completely.  
"Let's go to bed" He whispered into her ear. She could only nod.  
He made love to her gently and tenderly, like she was breakable. She raked her nails along his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close to her as humanly possible.

After they climaxed, Finn rolled onto his side and pulled Rachel flush against him. He kissed her softly before leaning into her and whispering his love to her. She smiled contentedly, cuddling into him more.  
"I love you too Finn. Love you too", before falling into a contented sleep.

**A/N2: Song used was Somewhere Over the Rainbow - Judy Garland. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Don't own Finn, Rachel or anything related to gLee at all. That's all owned by Ryan Murphy & Co. I do own Melody and the plot, I guess.**

Thanks for all the reviews! 

**Chapter 13**

Two weeks after Melody's incident with the wall at school came Finn's birthday. The big 3-5. As he got up that morning, he didn't really want to make a big deal about it. He wasn't a big fan of birthday's as the years went by. It wasn't that he was ashamed or scared of getting older. It was more or less because he was an adult, most years he had to work on his birthday and he'd just rather spend the day with his two favourite girls rather than a big, attention drawing party any time. So when he woke up this morning and the apartment was relatively quiet, he had to smile. But the smile faded when he realized Rachel wasn't laying beside him. He sat up and got himself out of bed, pulling a discarded t-shirt from the floor over his upper body and walking out into the apartment. No sign of Rachel or Melody in the living room or kitchen. Yep, still quiet.

He ran his hands through his hair as he made his way into the kitchen more, towards the coffee machine. He smiled when he saw a note taped to the machine, it all set up to brew a fresh cup for him. Rachel was thoughtful like that.  
_Happy Birthday Baby! Melody and I are at her gymnastics class and then we have a few errands to run but we'll be home by lunch time. Didn't want to wake you cause you looked so peaceful, and it is your birthday after all! I love you!  
_He chuckled at the note. He should have known, it was Saturday after all. He couldn't remember the last time his birthday had fallen on a Saturday. He pressed start on the Keurig and allowed the machine to come to life before going into the fridge to get the eggs out. After looking at the time and realizing it was well after 10am, he figured he should eat something. Who knew what today was going to bring. Rachel loved birthdays and always had. He could only imagine what she had planned for today. He reached for the eggs and smiled when he found another note taped to the carton. This time it was scrawled in Melody's childish penmanship that resembled his. Poor girl, clumsy and messy just like him.  
_Happy Birthday Daddy! I love you!_  
Did his girls know him or what? Coffee and eggs were his go to breakfast. He quickly made himself some scrambled eggs, and added milk and sugar to his coffee before sitting down at the breakfast bar and eating.  
The phone ringing from the other end of the kitchen knocked him out of the contented thoughts he was having about what he wanted to do with his family to commemorate the day. He sighed, putting down his coffee mug and getting up to grab the phone as it continued to buzz.  
"Hello?" He scratched his chin as he waited for the caller to say something.  
"Happy Birthday Finn!" Of course, his mother. Should have expected that she'd call soon. She was like Rachel, she loved birthdays and special occasions.  
"Thanks Mom."  
"How does it feel to be 35, Finn? Gosh, I remember turning 35..." Carol began to ramble on the other end of the phone.  
"It just feels like any other day Mom. I mean...with the exception of getting to sleep in. Feels like any other day" He laughed. "Rachel and Melody aren't even home..."  
His Mom chuckled a little on the other end of the phone. "Enjoy the quiet Finn"  
"I intend to."  
They talked for a few more minutes about his birthday and what plans they had for the day before hanging up. He was just getting back to his eggs and coffee when the apartment door slammed open and Melody's excited voice rang out.  
"DADDY! DADDY I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Her singsong voice yelled through the apartment. She skidded to a halt when she found him in the kitchen with eggs and coffee. She threw her arms around his knees and hugged him. He had to laugh at her. He patted her head before leaning down and hoisting her onto his lap."Happy Birthday Daddy!"  
"Why thank you princess!" He smiled. Rachel walked in behind him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Happy Birthday Finn" She whispered into his ear. He turned his head to look at her before reaching up and placing a light kiss on her lips. He smiled at her.  
Melody patted his cheek, trying to bring all of her parents attention back to her.  
"Daddy! It's your birthday! What are we going to do today?" She looked at him with excitement in her eyes, her eyes dancing while she looked at him.  
"Well" He tried to look thoughtful as Rachel pulled away from him, patting his cheek. "That depends what you and Mommy have planned for today"  
"Who said anything about a plan?" Rachel smiled as she walked towards the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for herself.  
Finn gave her a doubtful look. "You always have a plan for birthdays. Right Mel?" He moved to giggle the little girl on her sides.  
She giggled excitedly as he continued to tickle her. "Mommy does have a plan!" As she tried to move away from his fingers and threw herself back. Finn moved quickly to catch her so she didn't fall. Her stitches were just starting to heal. She flung herself at Finn.  
"Does she now?" Finn looked at Rachel who tried to busy herself with her water bottle.  
"You'll just have to find out" She winked at him. "Melody, why don't you go get Daddy's surprise...you left it by the front door"  
"Oh right!" She jumped off his lap and ran for the front door of the apartment. Rachel took this as an opportunity to go and cuddle with her husband.  
"Hi" She smiled as she straddled his lap.  
"Well hello there" He kissed her lightly on the lips and then her nose and both her cheeks He smiled when he pulled away.  
"Happy Birthday" She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair she found there.  
"Thanks" He smiled. "It got better when you guys walked in the door. Why'd you let me sleep in though? I would..."  
"It's your birthday" She gave him a look that told him that was the only answer he was going to get. He didn't argue with her. Melody ran back in after a few minutes as Rachel leaned her head on his chest. Melody ran up to them and handed a small gift bag to Finn.  
"Here daddy! Your surprise!" She thrust it at him and he took the pink bag from her hand and pulled out the tissue paper. Inside was a frame that Melody had made at Color Me Mine with a picture of the two of them that was taken back at Christmas time inside of it. Both of them wore matching grins.  
"Melody, this is awesome! Thanks baby I love it!" He held it up closer to him and inspected the paint job that she had done. Melody wore a big proud smile when she saw that her Daddy loved her gift. She had gone with Uncle Kurt and Mommy to make the frame earlier in the week when Finn had had to stay after school for a PTA meeting.  
"It's for your desk at work Daddy! So you don't miss me too much" She laughed, leaning on his knees. He bent over to kiss her head before she left the two of them alone again, bouncing out of the room to go and watch some TV.  
Not long after Melody left the room, Rachel placed a kiss on his cheek before getting off his lap.  
"So this plan..." He asked, arching an eyebrow at her.  
"You'll find out later. Now go hang out with your daughter while I clean up in here" She nudged him with her knee and sent him out of the room. He shrugged and took the orders. He never said he couldn't follow directions.

-Break-

By 5:30, he still didn't know what the plan was. He had spent his day lounging with Melody in the living room. They'd watched SpongeBob Squarepants before moving on to play Candyland and Monopoly Jr. She won both. He couldn't really complain, he couldn't imagine a better way to spend his birthday. Rachel had joined them for Monopoly Jr after she cleaned up the kitchen. When the game was over, she'd ordered him to the bedroom with instructions to change into the outfit laid out on their bed and to shave. He'd tried to get it out of her, where they were going or what they were doing but she wouldn't budge. She just smiled and told him he'd find out soon enough before disappearing into Melody's room behind her daughter. He shrugged and entered their room, to find his outfit laid out on the bed much like she said it would be. A pair of dark jeans, with a light blue button down and a thin, dark blue sweater over top. When he was dressed, he checked himself in the mirror. Not too bad for 35, if he did say so himself.

He was just getting out of the bathroom when Rachel emerged from Melody's room, Melody flying out from behind her, the braid Rachel had put in her hair flying behind her. This was why she wore leggings under most of her dresses.

"I sense a theme here. Is your dress blue too?" He asked as he watched Melody run into the living room. Rachel turned to him and smiled.  
"You'll have to wait and see" She winked before going into their room and shutting the door. He shook his head and went to join Melody in the living room.

It was. Blue with a silver belt around her waist. They were going to be _that_ family tonight. And it made him smile. He'd always wanted them to be _that_ family.

She stood by the front door and looked at her husband and daughter.  
"You guys ready to go?"  
"Only if you tell me where we're going." She smiled at him trying to get the information out of him.  
"We're going for dinner" She relented, but held up a finger. "But I'm not telling you where. Just let me drive in peace, okay?" He could only nod.

They didn't drive far, a restaurant that they frequented quite often but hadn't in awhile.  
"Awesome. I love this place" Finn smiled, looking over at Rachel as she pulled into a parking spot. She looked back at Melody and winked. The little girl giggled. Finn could only smile. They walked into the restaurant together, Melody running a little bit ahead of the couple as they walked in holding hands.  
"You know, this is the perfect way to spend my birthday..." He smiled, squeezing her hand in his. "My girls, good food..."  
She smiled up at him as they reached the restaurant and he opened the door for both his girls. Rachel gave their name to the hostess who immediately took them to a back room in the restaurant. Before Finn could say anything, the door opened and a big shout of _Surprise!_ resounded.

Everyone important was there. His parents, her fathers, Kurt and Blaine along with friends he hadn't seen in awhile. Puck and Quinn had come in from Boston with their daughters Beth and Carina, Artie, Tina and Mike had come in from Lima. Santana arrived with her longtime girlfriend Dani while Brittany had sent her best wishes. This wasn't what he was expecting, but he hadn't realized how much he had wanted this as well. He didn't get to see his family often, and saw his high school friends even less. He held Rachel's hand in his as he said hello to everyone, before going to sit at the head of the table with Rachel and Melody to his immediate right.

The conversations around the table flowed easily, and food was eaten. But just as the dinner orders were brought out, Finn stood up and raised his glass.  
"Hey everyone!" He called, holding up his rum and Coke. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Finn.  
"I just want to thank everyone for coming. I was thoroughly surprised. I wasn't expecting a dinner with so many of the important people in my life when I woke up this morning. I guess I should turn 35 more often, huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously looking at all the faces looking at him. Puck made a face and Finn chuckled. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for coming. It means the world to me. This past year has been really tough on me and Rachel, and to have you all here a year later...it means the world to me. So drink up, eat up and let's party!" He laughed. Everyone laughed and lifted their glasses in toast. Finn sat back down and leaned over to press a kiss to Rachel's lips.

And they did just that. They ate delicious food and just spent time with their friends and family.

Rachel watched Finn intently as he interacted with their friends and family. As she watched him, she couldn't help but smile. He hadn't changed much in all the time they had been together. For the almost 13 years they had been married and the close to 20 years that they had been together as a couple, she had known that he was it for her. From the moment she had met him, she knew she was his and he was hers. He hadn't changed much physically, grown more mature and even more attractive then she cared to admit out loud. She couldn't believe he was hers. And couldn't believe he was still here, after everything they had been through. But she knew also why he was still here. Because he loved her just as much, if not more than she loved him.  
And that's why she had to throw him a big dinner for his birthday. It was a milestone birthday, 35 was big. And she had to give back a little bit to the man who was everything to her. This was just the tip of the iceberg in the amount of ways she wanted to show him how much she loved and appreciated him. She just didn't know how she would ever get her point across enough. She just wanted him to know how much she loved him. She smiled when his gaze fell on her and gave him a soft smile back. God, she loved him.

At the end of the night, Carol and Burt insisted on taking Melody back to their hotel with them for the night. Finn only agreed because he saw the way Melody lit up when the idea was broadcast. He saw a smile pass between Rachel and Carol and chuckled when Rachel pulled an overnight bag from the trunk of their car.

After Melody was squared away and they said goodbye to the rest of their friends and family who they made plans to have breakfast with them the next morning before heading off for home. Once they were in the car, Finn took Rachel's hand on the gear shift and smiled at her when they came to a stop light.  
"Thank you Baby" He whispered.  
"For what?" She grinned.  
"The dinner. It was perfect. You always know what to do." He leaned over and kissed her cheek just as the light turned green.  
"You deserved it." She smiled. He shrugged. "No, you did. You've been there for me in every way for God knows how long and I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you."  
"You didn't have to. I know..."  
She shook her head as they pulled into the parking garage of their apartment building. She parked the car in their designated spot before turning to look at him.  
"I know you think you know how much I appreciate you being such a rock for me...but I just need to be able to show you. I love you so much and I just need you to know that I understand and get how hard the past year had been on you and I just need you to know that...and this is how I do things..." She giggled. "I finally feel like my feet are back on the ground and my head is out of the clouds and I just want to..." He stopped her mid sentence and pressed a kiss to her lips. He moved his hands to her cheeks and held her face as he kissed her a little more insistently, his tongue dancing on her lips as if to ask for permission to enter. They kissed hotly for what seemed like an eternity, their tongues dancing together fighting for dominance. She pulled away after a few minutes, her cheeks flushed and her breathing rapid.  
"Let's go inside" She whispered, looking at him with both love and lust dancing in her eyes. He nodded and got out of the car, waiting for her before taking her hand and leading her into the apartment building.

When they arrived at their apartment, he took the keys from her and unlocked their door before pulling her into the apartment and closing the door. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist as she reached up to kiss him again, pressing her lips to his and continuing what had been started in the car.  
"Bedroom" He whispered as he scooped her up in his arms, already starting towards their bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as they bumped into the walls of their hallway as they made their way to the room. When they finally got to their destination, Finn dropped her gently on their bed before crawling above her, placing kisses up her body starting at her feet before arriving at her lips.  
"Happy Birthday" She breathed as he began to touch her where she wanted it most.  
"Happy Birthday to Me" He smiled, sucking on the spot below her ear that drove her crazy as he touched her intimately. Yeah, happy birthday to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welp. Here it is. Hope you guys like it and it lives up to your expectations. Please review!**

As always, I don't own Finn & Rachel or anything related to glee. Ryan Murphy does. I own Melody (whose not really in this chapter) and the plot.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14  
****_July 2029_**

She felt horrible.  
Like stay in bed, hide under the covers horrible. Only she couldn't stay in bed. Her stomach continuously rolled and sent her fleeing to the bathroom over and over, so often that her and the toilet were becoming best friends. And it had been going on for days. Probably even close to a week now. She was so over it.  
A knock on the bathroom door knocked her out of her inner monologue and before she could say anything, it crept open and Finn walked in looking worried. Not panicked, just worried.  
"Hey" He said simply, coming in and kneeling beside her on the floor. She lifted her head from the toilet and looked at him with tired, exhausted eyes. Sweat gleamed on her forehead from the effort she had exerted throwing up. "You alright?"  
"Do I look alright?" She whispered. She sniffled and sat back on her butt. "Sorry"  
"It's okay." He blew out a breath and stood up, going for the sink and wetting a wash cloth that was sitting on the vanity before handing it to her. She quickly wiped her face, pressing the cloth to her forehead for a few seconds. He sat down beside her, leaning against the vanity.  
"Thanks."  
"I'm worried about you" He said softly. "You've been sick for days. I think we...I know we need to go to the doctor" She could only nod. She knew that was inevitable. She knew he was right.  
"I'll make an..."  
He cut her off, placing a hand on her back and rubbing it up and down. "I already made an appointment. We see Dr. Wilson at 1:00" She nodded again. That was her Finn, taking control of the situation just like he always did.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Rachel leaned her head against the vanity and closed her eyes when her stomach rolled again. She took deep breaths, puffing out her cheeks before the feeling overtook her and she bolted forward to heave into the toilet again. Finn was at her side, rubbing her back and pulling her hair from her face as she heaved into the toilet again before falling back into his embrace. She whimpered as she collapsed in his arms, her exhaustion taking over her. She nuzzled into his chest and gripped his shirt in her hand. Finn continued to rub her back, but couldn't help but be jolted by a memory of a scene almost like this.  
_  
She had been sick for days. Throwing up, a lasting headache and an incredible backache that no amount of yoga had been able to help. She had also slept for a substantial amount of time in the last two days alone. He'd done everything he could for her, bought her every imaginable cold medication and anti-nauseant on the market that he could get his hands on.  
He was scared.  
He heard it again as he laid in bed, and bolted out of the bed and across the hall to the bathroom where his tiny wife was kneeling in front of the toilet, a horrible wretching sound coming from her small body. He saw her shoulders shake from the exertion and his heart broke. He fell to his knees beside her and pulled her into his lap, holding her head to his chest and kissing her hair over and over.  
"Finn..." She whined into his chest. He felt tears absorbing into his t-shirt as he held her. "I feel so sick..." He frowned listening to her voice. His heart broke. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and he leaned in and kissed her forehead. It didn't feel like she had a fever.  
"I'm sorry baby. I wish there was more I could do for you" He kissed her cheek again and just held her. She cuddled more into his chest and held him as if he was the only anchor holding her down.  
Then it hit him.  
Nausea, headache, backache...  
This had happened before. This had ended badly before...  
"Rach..."He nudged her. She looked up at him, watery eyes searching his for something of meaning. Searching for something to make her feel better. "Rach, I think we need to call Dr. Wilson." He swallowed hard as he looked at her. "I think...I think you're pregnant"_

And she was. And they were SO happy. And scared. And terrified.  
But when Melody arrived, all 6 pounds 1oz of her, screaming her full head off, everything was worth it and everything was right and good.

"Rach..." He said softly, pulling her to look up at him, his hands on her cheeks. She looked at him with teary eyes. "Rach..." He continued to look deep into her brown eyes, almost trying to get her to read his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say the words, for fear of it being a jinx. They didn't need a jinx.  
"Oh my God" She whispered, looking at him. Message received. He didn't need to say the words.

It hadn't even really crossed her mind.  
But it all made sense. It all made a lot of sense. And if she really thought about it, her back had been irritating her but she had attributed that to being hunched over in front of the toilet and curled up on the bed. And she had been so tired. But again, she'd thought that was from just being plain sick. But it all made sense. It all pointed in the same direction.  
Rachel was quite possibly pregnant.  
She slumped against his body as the realization hit her and she just heaved all of her emotions into him. She started to cry, not because she was sad but more so because she was scared. And excited. And tired. A whole myriad of emotions flew through her veins and she just didn't know what to do or feel or think. She gingerly placed her hand on her stomach and looked up at Finn who was just staring at her with this complete look of fascination and love with a touch of adoration. But she also saw the fear in his eyes as well. It was muted, but the fear was still there. She felt it too.  
She swallowed hard and continued to hold his gaze.  
"We really need to see Dr. Wilson" She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and nodded against her head. She closed her eyes tightly and just hoped and prayed for the best. She needed this to work out.

He helped her up and guided her back to the bedroom, laying down with her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, just holding her against him.  
"I love you" He whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and smiled a little.  
"I love you too."

**-Break-**

It was true.  
Positive.  
She was pregnant.  
And they were terrified. Elated. Ecstatic. Maybe even a little subdued and mournful.  
But she was pregnant. 8 weeks virtually to the day. There was another little Hudson growing inside of her with an expected March due date.

Finn held her hand as Dr. Wilson delivered the news to them, a smile on the older woman's face. Dr. Wilson had been their doctor for all, well, now 5 of their pregnancies. He kissed her head just as Rachel began to speak.  
"What do we need to do" Were her first words after the results were read. Her voice was laced with unshed tears and quivered a little bit with the fear of what she was about to hear. "What do we need to do for a healthy result. A healthy baby." She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her stomach as she leaned into Finn much like she had this morning. He clutched her hand tighter in his and looked at the Doctor expectantly.  
Dr. Wilson looked at the couple in front of her, a look of sympathy flushed across her face. She had been with them from the start, and her heart had broke for them each time they had suffered. She'd celebrated with them when she'd delivered safely in pregnancy number 3 and now here they were again.  
"Well" She started. "First and foremost, we're going to take care of you" She patted Rachel's knee as she looked at her. "I want to see you once a week." She said confidently. "We're going to monitor this pregnancy extremely close, not just because of your past but because of your age." They both nodded, Finn felt her squeeze his hand. The thought about how old they were, didn't even really cross their minds. "Now, to start with I want to put you on bed rest. With your previous history of miscarrying before the end of the first trimester, I want to take every precaution to prevent history from repeating itself. "  
"That didn't help much last time..." Rachel interjected, defeat lacing her voice.  
Dr. Wilson nodded. "There's no guarantees, especially given your track record. We just need to go with the best course of action, which is bed rest." She paused looking at the couple expecting another interjection. When it didn't come she continued "I know you said you haven't gone back to work, and I'm glad to hear that. Or else I would write you out of it." She paused, looking at the couple. "Let Finn and Melody pamper you" She smiled softly. "We're going to do everything we can to get you guys a healthy baby. Everything we can. We just have to work together."  
"Like last time" Rachel said absentmindedly and almost bitterly, repeating her earlier sentiments. Finn leaned over and kissed her head.  
"Last time wasn't your fault" Dr. Wilson repeated the words she had said to this couple way too many times then she cared to admit. She would repeat them until she was blue in the face."It wasn't your fault at all. Now let's talk about your medication..."  
Rachel sat up a little straighter. That hadn't even crossed her mind quite frankly. She looked up at Finn and squeezed his hand.  
"Now, I see that you're on Zoloft." She looked at Rachel who nodded.  
"How have you been feeling?"  
Rachel bit her lip a little bit as she thought about her answer before speaking. "Honestly, emotionally I've never felt better. The last 7 months have been amazing and I've never felt better" She paused. "But I don't know what life would be like without the medication..."  
Dr. Wilson looked at her. "Well, the good news is you can continue to take it while you're pregnant. Though I would like to lower your dose, as it seems like it is pretty high..."  
"Dr. Miller raised it back in December in anticipation of our trip home to Ohio. I've gone back to my original dose since then." Finn nodded.  
"Well, I'd still like to cut your original dose in half as well, just to be on the safe side. While the risks are minimal, I'd rather have you on the lowest possible dose just to be safe..."  
Rachel squeezed Finn's hand before saying her next words. "Would it be better if I just came off them? I mean..."  
Dr. Wilson nodded. "You would have to discuss a plan for coming off them with Dr. Miller, and while no medication would be ideal, we need you to be healthy as well and if that means staying on the medication for emotional support..."  
"I've been contemplating it for awhile actually." Finn's eyes widened looking at her. She hadn't mentioned anything to him.  
"I was going to tell you about it but then I got sick. I've only been thinking about it for the past few weeks, honest" She assured him.  
"How about we just cut down your dose and we'll revisit the medication when you cross into the second trimester, see how you're doing then..." Dr. Wilson suggested. "And in the mean time, I suggest you discuss it with your psychiatrist as well..." Rachel nodded.  
They talked for a few more minutes about what Rachel could and shouldn't do before the couple shook her hand and left the exam room, ready to schedule an appointment at the front desk. It wasn't until they got to the elevator that Rachel broke down in Finn's arms. She sobbed into his chest, clutching his t-shirt in her hands and holding on to him for dear life. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, trying to just take her in and offer her some comfort to get her to calm down.  
"It's going to be okay" He whispered over and over. "It's going to be alright. We're going to do this. We want this. Remember?" He pulled her chin to look up at him as they arrived at the garage. "We want this. We deserve this. We can do this" He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before leading her to their car. They sat in silence as Finn drove them home. He would have offered to take her out to lunch, woo her and just celebrate but she just looked so scared that he put that to the side. He was so glad Melody was at Kurt's for the day, because he just wanted to focus on Rachel for awhile. He couldn't wait to tell her though. They cuddled on the couch, just being together. Taking in everything that had happened today.  
But after awhile, not very long, the tears stopped and they just huddled together. They would do this. They wanted this. She sat in his embrace, both of them allowing their hands to graze her still flat stomach and allowed themselves to just believe that everything was going to be okay and that in March they'd be welcoming a brand new life into their lives.  
"Tell me it's going to be okay" She whispered as his thumb rubbed small circles on an exposed part of her stomach.  
"It's going to be okay" He whispered. "It's going to be great. We're going to have a baby" He kissed her cheek and then her nose and her lips.  
"Let's get takeout" He whispered into her ear.  
She looked up at him, a small smile gracing her lips. "Let's."  
He smiled at her and kissed her lips softly as he untangled them before going into the kitchen to get a menu from the drawer. Rachel laid back on the couch, taking over his spot and placing her hands back on her stomach. She allowed herself to dream of a healthy pregnancy, a safe delivery and above all else a healthy baby. They could do this. They would do this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

"Should we tell Melody?" Finn asked as they sat at the table that night after their take-out from the Chinese place down the street arrived. He scooped some vegetable fried rice on to his spoon and ate it waiting for her response. He watched her intently, as she started down at her plate of steamed vegetables. He reached for her hand across the table to draw her attention to him, unsure if she had heard the question.  
She shook her head. "I don't want to tell her. Not yet." She said softly after a few minutes of silence. She felt him rub his finger across the top of her knuckles. "Or anyone else for that matter. I want to keep this between us for now." He looked at her confused for a few minutes. Every other time she had been so eager to spill the beans to anyone who would listen. He wasn't sure why she wasn't wanting to scream from the rooftops just yet. It wasn't that he didn't understand, he got it. He was scared too, terrified. But he still didn't _get it_.  
Sensing his train of thought, she looked at him intently. "I just...I need to keep control. Because if I have control of the situation then maybe I can control the outcome." She watched as her words registered and he nodded, understanding all at once what he already knew deep down inside of himself. "I don't want to jinx it. And I don't want to disappoint anyone if..." He watched her eyes drop and immediately felt his heart break. He hadn't meant to bring down her mood, he just wanted to talk about what was happening. He needed to talk about what was happening, selfishly. He needed to keep his own mind from going to the worst case scenario. He stood up from his chair and immediately went over to her and knelt down in front of her, turning her chair so she was facing him completely. He placed one hand on her knee and brought the other one to rest on her cheek.  
"Hey, hey" He tried to get her attention and after a few minutes she lifted her eyes enough to meet his. "You could never disappoint me or anyone else. Whatever the outcome, it could never solely be your fault. Remember what Dr. Wilson said...after...after all of them?" He swallowed the lump in his throat as he mentioned their other three babies out loud. "Just a bad mix of cells, no other explanation for it. Everything you ever did was perfect, in each pregnancy. Just a bad mix of cells. But we've gotten it right once before...right? Remember Melody, our perfect thing?" He paused, looking deep into her eyes. "I have a good feeling about this one" He brought the hand that was on her cheek down to rest on her stomach where their baby resided. "Just trust me. We're going to do this. We're going to make this the least stressful pregnancy ever known to man and in 32 weeks we're going to have a healthy baby that we're going to love more than anything and just as much as we love our first perfect thing".  
"Are you sure?" She whispered, her voice thick. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes as she looked at him. She didn't understand how he could be so sure and confident. She wanted to believe him so bad.  
"I'm so sure. I'm going to do everything I can to help you Rach. Everything and anything." He sat up more on his knees and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his hands coming to her hips to steady himself as they leaned in to each other.  
"I want this baby more than anything" She whispered when he pulled away. "But please, just let me keep it a secret for awhile..."  
He leaned his forehead against hers, searching her eyes for a few seconds before nodding.  
"Whatever you want. But the second you say the word, I'm standing on the fire escape and screaming it out for all of New York to hear" She giggled and placed another kiss on his lips just as the apartment door slammed open and three pairs of feet stampeded in. **  
**"Mommy! Daddy! I'm HO-OME" Finn laughed and stood up, moving away from Rachel as Melody ran into the kitchen and flew towards the table, launching herself at Finn. Her face was covered in melted and dried chocolate ice cream.  
"Really, you guys couldn't clean her up before you brought her back?" Finn laughed as he pulled Melody up into his arms. He placed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing a napkin from the table, wetting it in his glass of water and scrubbing his squirming daughter's face.  
"She ate it on the way here, what can I say." Kurt laughed. "Blame Blaine, he bought it for her."  
"Only cause she begged!" the other man threw up his hands in surrender. "She's your daughter Finn, you know what she's like" Finn could only nod and sat back down in his seat with Melody in his lap.  
"Did you guys eat?" Rachel asked softly, looking from the trio who just walked in to the plate in front of her.  
"We ate before we headed back. Hot dogs and french fries for all!" Blaine laughed. Kurt and Blaine had taken Melody out to the Central Park Zoo for the day, as an uncle/niece bonding experience. It had also been a way to give Rachel and Finn a break in order for Rachel to attempt to feel better. Melody giggled from her father's lap and looked over at her mother as Rachel made a face at their dinner choice.  
"It was yummy Mommy!"  
"I'm sure it was." Her stomach rolled at the thought of hot dogs and french fries, and she quickly excused herself from the room, tearing off in a jog towards the bathroom.  
"She still not feeling well?" Kurt asked after Rachel was gone from the room.  
"Yeah. Stomach's still bothering her. I should go see if she's okay...Mel, why don't you go show Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine your Princess game on the Wii while I go check on Mommy." Melody nodded at her father's suggestion and once again the dinner they had ordered was left on the table.

After a few rounds of the Princess game, Kurt and Blaine left the family alone after wishing Rachel well and hugs all around. As Finn closed the door behind his brother and brother-in-law, Rachel emerged from the bedroom dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Melody came bounding behind her in her Princess night gown. They'd decided to watch a movie together as a family. Finn loved summer nights like this, one of the main reasons he loved being a teacher. He got the summers to spend with his family, and it was becoming increasingly more important to him as time went on and Melody got older. Even more so that Rachel was pregnant, and the summer would be some of the most crucial time for her to relax.  
"So what are we watching tonight Mel?" He asked as he came into the living room more, standing between the television and the shelf they stored their movies on. Melody had a bigger DVD collection than him and Rachel combined.  
Melody plopped down on the couch and tapped her pointer finger on her chin while she thought about it. Rachel sat down beside her and blew out a breath.  
"How about Brave?" Rachel suggested as moments went by. It was getting later, and she was exhausted from her sick day, her emotions taking a toll on her body completely. She had to take it easy.  
"Yeah! Merida is the best princess there is!" Melody pumped her fist in the air as she looked at her mother in happiness. Rachel kissed her head as Finn got the movie set up and then sat down with them, pulling Melody into his lap. He turned to Rachel and smiled softly at her. It was moments like this that she believed everything would be just fine.

When the movie was over, Finn lifted Melody off the couch, she was all but asleep when the credits finally rolled on the television. Rachel's eyes were drooping as well. He cuddled her against his chest, bending down to let Rachel say good night to the little girl before he left the living room and took her to bed. He laid her down on her bed, covering in her in the light summer blanket she'd been using. He spent a few minutes just watching her as she fell into a comfortable deep sleep in her bed. He ran his fingers through her long dark hair before moving to place a kiss on her forehead.  
"Good night baby." He whispered. "Daddy loves you so much".  
He left the room quietly, leaving the door open slightly so the light from the hallway could creep into her room.

He found Rachel stretched out on the couch, the TV playing an old rerun of the Big Bang Theory. He gestured for her to sit up a little bit so he could slide his body underneath her upper body. She rested against him once he sat down, his hand immediately tangling itself in her hair much like he had just done with Melody. They sat quietly, just enjoying the quiet and being together in silence. When a commercial break came, Finn was the first to say something.  
"So March, huh?" He asked quietly as her eyes moved to look at him.  
"Yeah" She smiled the first genuine smile that didn't have a trace of worry or fright in it. "March". He bent to kiss her head softly. It was almost like if they said it over and over, kind of like Beetlejuice - maybe it would come to fruition. A silence enveloped them again but Rachel was the first to break the reoccurring silence.  
"Girl" She said simply, bringing Finn's attention her once again. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I know you're thinking it and you want to ask. Only because we always play this game on the day we find out" She smiled, with a hint of sadness in her voice. She was right, this had become tradition for them - to guess the gender of the baby they were expecting. "I think it's going to be a girl. With your eyes" She smiled at him gently, his arm coming around to hold her close.  
"Boy" He said after thinking for a minute. "Only because I thought all of the other babies were girls, and Melody IS a girl" He said thoughtfully. "And it'd be really cool to have a boy. Someone to throw the football around with, take to games and stuff. Though Melody does love her New York Jets" He winked. Rachel chuckled. She felt his hands slowly move to her stomach. This was the part she loved, she never got tired of. Each time she was pregnant, before the three tragically ended and all the time with Melody, Finn couldn't keep his hands off of her stomach. They were just always there and it didn't bother her one bit. Well, it had gotten to be mildly annoying as time went on when she was carrying Melody, but she loved it and she knew he did too. It was his way of connecting to the baby, making sure everything was alright in the world even though three out of the four previous times it hadn't ended well. She knew he felt like it was his way of protecting them. She loved him for that.  
"It's going to be okay" He whispered into her ear after they had fallen into another easy silence. "I'll make sure of it" She laid back on his chest and placed her hands over his. She hoped he was right. She needed him to be right. She wanted him to be right.

-Break-

In bed that night, Finn cuddled Rachel to himself and allowed his hands to grace her stomach as she slept just as he had on the couch earlier. He was having a hard time falling asleep, the events of the day really beginning to sink in and overwhelm him. He made a mental note to himself to make sure Rachel didn't move a muscle tomorrow. They'd have to decide what the best set up would be. He also wasn't sure how that was going to fly with Melody either, without giving her an in depth explanation as to what was going on and why Mommy couldn't chase her around the apartment. And those were just some of the thoughts that were dancing around in his mind. He tried not to let too many ideas swamp his mind. He silently promised himself that he wasn't going to get worked up about the minor details and just focus on the positives and the right now's. That's all they had, they didn't have answers, they couldn't tell the future. All he knew right now was that his beautiful wife was 8 weeks pregnant and due in March. That's all the information they had. And all the information he needed. As his hands rested on her stomach, he couldn't help but allow a smile to come to his face. Another baby. Another chance at complete perfection. Another little piece of him and Rachel. He couldn't wait, but he would be stupid if he didn't admit that he was scared. Terrified that this would end just like 3 of their other pregnancies. But at the same time, he was so incredibly hopeful. He needed to have hope. He needed to be strong for Rachel, for the baby she was carrying inside of her and for Melody as well. She was going to need him more than anything in the coming months. They all were.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all so much for all of your reviews. They're lovely :) Keep them coming.

I don't own Finn, Rachel or anyone else related to glee. Just Melody and the plot. Everyone else is owned by Ryan Murphy & Co.

**Chapter 16 **  
**_Two weeks later...  
_**There was a strange sense of déjà vu coursing through Rachel's veins as she laid on the exam table in Dr. Wilson's exam room. She'd been here before. They'd been here so many times and by now things had usually gone south. Only two other times they had made it past this point, one of them resulting in the beautiful little girl they had waiting for them at home. She tried not to think of the one other time they had made it past. The first two times she'd never even made it to 9 weeks, let alone the 10 that they calculated her to be at. She clutched Finn's hand in hers and felt him rubbing his finger over her knuckle as the translucent gel was applied to her stomach. She sucked in a breath as the ultrasound wand was applied to her stomach, and Dr. Wilson gently moved it around, trying to get a good picture of the baby and taking various measurements.

"Well it looks like everything is moving along nicely" Dr. Wilson turned the screen to face Rachel and Finn. "Here's your baby." She pointed to the little image on the screen. "Measuring just at just over 3 cm, making you ten weeks just like we dated at your last appointment" Dr. Wilson smiled.  
Rachel felt tears rise in her eyes as she looked at the image on the screen. Her baby. Their baby.  
"And everything looks okay?" Finn questioned as he looked from the screen, to Dr. Wilson and to his wife. He felt her squeeze his hand. They both just needed to hear it again.  
"Yes." She nodded. "Everything looks great for 10 weeks. Let me print a picture for you then we'll listen to the heart beat..." They watched the screen intently as Dr. Wilson pressed a few buttons to print the pictures of their baby before switching the controls. A loud thump thump thump sound resounded through the room. Rachel allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks as she listened to the quick sound of her child's heartbeat. She turned to Finn and allowed him to place a kiss on her cheek as they listened. There was no better sound in the world.  
"Sounds nice and strong" Dr. Wilson smiled before moving to turn the machine off. Rachel sat up after cleaning herself off all the goop and clutched Finn's hand in hers still. Dr. Wilson looked at both of them with a smile on her face.  
"How have you been fairing with the bed rest?" She asked, much like she had the week before.  
"It's alright. A little boring but it's been alright. I usually spend the day out on the couch so I can at least be involved with Melody a little bit during the day..." Rachel mentioned. "And Finn's been really great at keeping her busy so she doesn't nag too often" She smiled at the thought of her little girl. "Finn's just been great in general, taking care of all of us. I almost don't want him to go back to work in September" She laughed.  
"And how has Melody taken to being a big sister?" Dr Wilson asked softly.  
"We haven't told her yet" Finn responded. Dr. Wilson raised an eyebrow. "We just...we don't want to get her hopes up just yet. We've made it to 10 weeks, we're hoping to cross the 12 week mark before we tell her..."  
"I wanted to wait longer, given..." Rachel cleared her throat, willing herself to not go back there, to the place where her last pregnancy had ended. "But we made a compromise. 12 weeks we'll tell her. And then our families after that. Hopefully"  
Dr. Wilson smiled softly at Rachel. "I can appreciate that." She paused. "Well, everything looks like it's moving quite well. Keep up the great work and I'll see you guys next week" They both shook Dr. Wilson's hand and gathered the pictures Dr. Wilson had printed them before leaving the exam room. They booked another appointment for the following week and slowly walked out to the elevator and down to their car.  
"Hey" Finn caught her hand as she went to open her door and pulled her into his chest. He squeezed her to him and kissed her head a few times. "I love you"  
"I love you too" She smiled, looking up at him.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah" She smiled. "I'm just tired, kind of just want to get home to Melody. I'm sure Allison wants to get on with her summer day" She smiled a little bit at him, mentioning their 16 year old neighbour who they used frequently to babysit, it was the summer after all and Rachel remembered what it was like to be a 16 year old in the summer time. God, did she ever remember being 16.  
Finn accepted her reasoning and kissed her head again and opening her car door for her and letting her in. He jumped in on the driver's side and headed towards home.  
But instead of going straight home, he pulled over at the park about a block away from their house and threw the car into park. He knew they couldn't go for a walk like he really wanted to, but this would have to do and it beat going home and trying to keep their conversation hushed. Allison could hang out for a few more minutes. He just needed to make sure his wife was alright.  
"You're not okay" He said softly, undoing his seat belt and turning to face her. She did the same and looked at him with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.  
"Should have known you'd be able to tell" She whispered. Her hands fell to her stomach as she looked down at her hands. "I'm not okay."  
He reached over and placed a hand on her cheek, making her look up at him. "I'm always able to tell. I'm your husband, remember? I'm supposed to _know_ these things." He chuckled. "Now what's bothering you..."  
"Just scared. Worried. Petrified. Any one of those adjectives works perfectly" She said softly as tears threatened to spill in her eyes.  
"It's..."  
"Don't say it's going to be okay because we don't know that. Until we get to the end of this pregnancy, or as close to the end as humanly possible and we're holding this baby in our arms, we don't know that and if it's 'going to be okay'". She pretty much growled at him. The tears flowing down her cheeks took away from the gruffness in her voice. He lifted his had to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry" she whispered, taking his hand from her face and staring at him. "I'm trying really hard to be positive and upbeat but fact is I'm scared. You heard Dr. Wilson, our track record isn't the greatest..."  
"I'm scared too" He admitted to her, leaning over so his face was as close to hers as he could. "But I'm trying really, really hard to think positive. And I know that's not easy but it's the only thing that's giving me hope. That maybe this is our lucky shot. Maybe this will be the one that goes well and completes our family. I just have such a good feeling about this. It's hard not to be optimistic."  
"Even if the odds are against us?"  
"Even if the odds are against us. But I believe we can, you know why?"  
She sniffled and looked at him, waiting for him to finish. "Why?"  
"Because I love you. I love you so much and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you pregnant" She chuckled a little bit and kissed him softly. They kissed for a few minutes before they pulled away from each other and Finn threw the car into reverse, backing out of the space he had parked in. "Now let's go home to our girl"  
-Break-  
Finn rolled over to being poked in the back of his shoulder blade. It didn't hurt, it was more mildly annoying but he had to smile because he knew who it was.  
"Daddy" He heard a whisper. Another poke. "Daddy" He rolled over and squinted against the sunlight that was coming through the window in his bedroom. Rachel groaned and snuggled closer into his side, annoyed by having to move. "Daddy, it's my birthday!" He smiled when he heard her stomp her foot and opened her eyes to look at his beautiful daughter.  
"Is it? Rach did you know it's Melody's birthday today?" He asked looking at his wife as she opened her eyes. She yawned dramatically and looked at her daughter.  
"No way. I thought that was next week" She laughed as she saw the look her daughter was giving her.  
"It's today!" She laughed, looking at her parents trying to stomp her foot for dramatic effect again but was distracted when Finn grabbed her under the arms and brought her onto the bed to settle between them.  
"Well, if it's today..then Happy Birthday" Rachel smiled, running her fingers through Melody's messy hair. "How old are you today, 12, 13?'  
Melody gave Rachel a funny look "Mommy, I'm 7!"  
Finn gasped. "Hear that Mommy, she's 7. Can you believe it?"  
Rachel shook her head as she bent a little to kiss Melody's head. "I can't. Seems like only yesterday you were born Melly" Melody looked up at her and smiled at her Mom as both Finn and Rachel were taken back to that hot August day that Melody had decided would be her birthday.

_It was hot. So incredibly hot, and being 7 days overdue didn't help matters at all. 27 year old Rachel was beyond unimpressed. She just wanted her daughter out of her so she could just hold her and she would finally know that everything was going to be okay, just like she wanted. Just like she needed. _

_They'd been apartment bound for the last few days, Rachel not wanting to take any chances, being out and about when the time came. She was more in control when they stayed home and Finn seemed to understand that. She had a need for control.  
So they waited. For the past 7 days they waited, for the pain and contractions that just never appeared. So when August 8th rolled around and still no baby, Rachel was irritated. The heat wave just added to her aggravation. All of their family was around. His parents were staying at Kurt and Blaine's a few blocks away while her dads were at the Holiday Inn a few blocks in the other direction. They'd all been there a few days before the original due date, and as time passed their visits turned into phone calls while they toured the city, leaving the overly pregnant and anxious couple to themselves.  
"I'm so hot Finn" Rachel whined from where she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He turned to look at her, from where he was making a bowl of ice cream for the two of them. She stood there in a tiny tank top and shorts, her stomach poking out in the gap between her pants and shirt. She waved her hands in front of her face as if it would magically make her cooler. Finn sighed a little bit, it wasn't THAT hot in here. But he'd tried to say that yesterday and both his mother, who had been over for dinner and her had snapped at him, giving him an explanation about the extra weight and blood that were coursing through her veins was not helping the heat wave and her level of comfort. He'd bite his tongue from now on about that one, that's for sure. Aggravated and overdue Rachel was not a whole lot of fun to be around.  
"I know baby" was all he said. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the stool at the breakfast bar, watching him. He handed her the bowl of chocolate ice cream wordlessly before sitting down beside her and eating his own bowl of ice cream.  
"Thanks" She said with a mouthful of melting ice cream.  
"Anything for my baby mama" He grinned. They were quiet as they ate, the silence enveloping both of them. Rachel reached back and rubbed the small of her back just as she finished licking the last little bit of ice cream off her spoon.  
"You alright?" He asked as he stood up, taking the empty bowl from her.  
"Yeah, just a little back pain. It's kind of been happening all day..."  
"Babe..." Finn exasperated.  
"It's fine. It's nothing. Probably going to be another week..." She shrugged. He sighed.  
But four hours later, the pain was becoming more intense.  
"How about a bath?" He asked softly as they lay on the bed. He continuously rubbed her back in the area she said hurt. She sighed softly and nodded. There didn't seem to be a better idea, the bath seemed amazing.  
"That sounds fantastic..." She whispered. He smiled and got off the bed to go and get it set up. While he was away, Rachel stood up from the bed and almost doubled over when a strong pain ripped through her body. She gasped, wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
"Finn!" She called. He poked his head in the bedroom and ran to her when he saw her hunched over.  
"Contraction?" He asked softly, his arms coming around her waist to help her stand up.  
"Contraction" She sighed, leaning against him._

10 hours later, an exhausted but excited Rachel held a tiny, 6 pound 1 oz screaming baby girl with a head full of brown hair just like her father.  
"Happy?" Finn whispered as he sat beside her on the bed, cuddling both his girls as close to him as he could.  
"So happy" She whispered, dragging her eyes away from Melody to look at Finn. "So happy" 

After they had breakfast in bed and Rachel braided Melody's hair before liberally applying sunscreen to both her and Finn, Melody and Finn made their way out to the car to head to a water park for the day. It was what Melody had chosen to do as her big birthday outing. Usually they would be out for the entire day on these days, but since Rachel couldn't come with them they were only going to go until just before dinner time.  
As he came to a stop light he looked back in the rear view mirror to see Melody pouting.  
"What's wrong birthday girl?" He asked softly. He knew what was wrong, but he didn't want his little girl to be sad on her actual birthday.  
"Wish Mommy could come..." Finn's heart broke a little bit.  
"I know baby. But remember when we told you Mommy was sick and had to stay in bed? She'll be there when we get home and so will Poppy and Nana, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine and Grandpa and Granddad will be there and we'll have takeout from Mario's..."  
"I know" She sighed.  
They arrived at the water park and Melody's demeanor improved steadily. They rode all of the water slides and shared laughs together, splashing each other as they rode the lazy river. Everything she asked for, she got and that meant that by the time they were heading back to the car Melody was already hyper off of a cotton candy ice cream cone and the 7 Up he had let her have. But he'd do anything to make her happy, especially on her birthday. It was not everyday his little girl turned 7.  
God, he couldn't believe she was 7. It seemed like just yesterday she was born.  
When they got home, the collective group was waiting for them in the living room. Carol and Burt had brought the take out with them and everything was waiting for them.  
"Mommy!" Melody launched herself through the group and hugged Rachel. Everyone in the room smiled at the exchange.  
"Did you guys have a good time?" She asked running her hand over Melody's back.  
"The best!" She smiled looking at her with a big smile on her face. "Daddy let me eat ice cream and..." She chattered on about the splashing fight they'd had in the lazy river before Finn took her to her room and told her to get dressed in what Rachel had laid out on her bed.  
When the two of them returned to the living room, Melody plopped down beside Rachel and took her plate from her Nana before continuing to tell the group about her day at the water park with her dad. Finn caught Rachel's eyes about their daughter and he noticed the tears staring to gloss her eyes. He mouthed a quick I love you to her before going back to his food.  
Once dinner was cleared, Melody was given the go ahead to open the mountain of presents everyone had brought her. She cuddled up next to Rachel and ripped every packages, revealing books and craft projects and clothes she would need for the new school year. Rachel and Finn had got her a few new Wii games, a couple of books and an American Girl doll she had really wanted. Basically, she had been spoiled.  
After cake everyone left, saying their goodbyes. Rachel stood up in front of the couch and hugged them all before sitting back down and cuddling with Melody while Finn walked everyone to the door. His parents were the last to leave and his Mom held him at arm's length and basically gave him a stare down.  
"There's something you're not telling me" Carol stated, looking from her son to her daughter in law who she could just see in the living room with the corner of her eye.  
"Nope. We've told you everything Mom. We'll see you tomorrow, you and Burt still taking Melody out for the day?" He quickly tried to avoid her gaze. Burt nodded, stepping in to save his step-son.  
"Yes. We are. Thanks for having us over Finn. We'll see you tomorrow when we come to get Mel" He called another goodbye out to Rachel and Melody before leading Carol out of the apartment. Finn sighed as he closed the door behind his visiting family and went to go see his girls.  
After watching a movie of Melody's choosing, both Rachel and Finn said goodnight to their now 7 year old baby girl.  
"Good night baby" Rachel whispered as she sat on the side of Melody's bed. She kissed her head a few times before smoothing her hair back. "I can't believe you're 7. I hope you know how much you mean to me"  
Melody nodded. "I do Mommy" Rachel kissed her head again. "I love you"  
"Love you too." Finn kissed her goodnight before they left her room. Finn insisted they move to their bedroom since it was already getting late.  
"Can you believe she's already 7 Finn? SEVEN!"  
Finn nodded in her direction, tossing a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top in her direction for her to change into. "I know, she's growing up so fast Rach. I can't...you should have heard her today. She's becoming so...grown up. I can't handle it" He pouted. He slid into bed next to her and cuddled with her. He kissed her head. She smiled as she looked at him.  
"Well, with any luck we'll be starting all over again soon..." She smiled as she patted her stomach. He grinned at her before kissing her head again and reaching for the remote to turn on the television. He settled on an old How I Met Your Mother before cuddling up to Rachel more and settling in. He loved nights like these.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is a serious record. I'm on a huge writing binge right now and can really only focus on one tale at a time. Pretty sure this is like, two or three updates in one day? Or what could be classified as one day? And if it wasn't 20 to 3 in the morning and I DIDN'T have to work tomorrow I would probably keep going. But alas, I can't. Next update should be Thursday or Friday!**

But, for now...enjoy the next installment. And as usual, I don't own Finn, Rachel or anyone directly related to gLee. Mr. Murphy does. I only own Melody, the plot and well..I guess in a roundabout way the unborn. ;) Enjoy!

And to paraphrase Rachel, "I need reviews to live!"  
And thanks for all of you who have reviewed. It keeps me going!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

18 weeks. She had officially made it to 18 weeks pregnant and she felt complete elation. Well, as much elation as one person could feel while trapped in the four walls of her apartment. She rotated her days between the bedroom and the living room, as they were both equally far from the bathroom and it helped her from going completely stir crazy. But what was more important was that she had crossed the one invisible like she had been terrified of. They'd past the 16 week bench mark they hadn't been able to overcome in her last pregnancy. Yes, by only 2 weeks but she would take all the small victories she could. Another small victory she'd passed? She was starting to show. It wasn't much, mainly just a small bloat to her midsection. But she was showing nonetheless and that made her smile.  
It also frightened her as well.  
She wasn't out of the woods. She wouldn't be out of the woods until she delivered a healthy baby.  
So as she sat here on the couch, dressed and ready to go to her weekly appointment with Finn, she rubbed her slightly swelled stomach and just thought about the future. She tried to picture a happy future, because those were the thoughts that got her through the tough days that dragged with boredom. She was so used to being busy. She didn't remember much of the hazy time of her life when the depression and dark clouds haunted her, but much of her life between last Christmas and when she found out she was pregnant had been filled with active days, cleaning up after her family and just _doing_ things. She hadn't been doing anything much for the last 10 weeks since that day in July when they discovered the new life inside her all activity for her had stopped almost to a virtual standstill. But she would do anything for a healthy baby.  
She was brought from her daydream when she felt a quick move inside her. It was light, almost a flutter but it was there nonetheless. Immediately tears came to her eyes as she ran her hands over her stomach.  
"Hi baby" She whispered lifting her shirt a little and running her hands over her stomach. "You knew I was thinking about you" She whispered again. "I love you so much. Stay put, okay? I need you to just stay there until you're good and baked as Daddy would say." She felt the subtle flutter once more as the apartment door opened and Finn stepped in.  
They had been scheduling their appointments for his lunch hour, since he had an hour and his prep period was directly after lunch this new school year, which gave him more time. He'd made a deal with his principal to get it this way, it helped that Finn was one of the most liked teachers at the school, both by students and faculty. The moment he had said the words Rachel's pregnant to his Principal, anything he needed in terms of scheduling was done.  
"Hey..." He smiled, and then it immediately turned to worry when he saw her shirt up and the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He bolted over to her and kneeled beside her.  
"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. He...She...it moved. I felt it move Finn" She whispered. His hands dropped to her stomach and sighed when he couldn't feel anything. She grinned through her tears when she alone felt the flutter again. She took one hand off her stomach and ran it through his hair. "Soon. It feels amazing though. So amazing" He grinned at her happiness and straightened out a little to place a soft kiss on her lips before extending his hand to hers to pull her up.  
They were quiet as she got her shoes and a light jacket on. Early October in New York was getting chilly.  
Once in the car, they fell into an easy conversation. Finn held her hand on the gear shift as they chatted about his morning so far.  
"It's been alright. Had to give that reading comprehension test this morning. Which means lots of marking in my near future" He all but groaned when they came to a stop light. She smiled gently at him and squeezed his fingers. Marking was the only part of teaching Finn really didn't like.  
"What have you been up to today?"  
She rolled her eyes as they started to drive again. "Oh you know, watched day time tv. Exciting times." He smiled softly at her as they came to the Doctor's office and parked. "It'll be worth it."  
"I know. Just only so much Kelly and Michael I can handle" She giggled.  
They walked into the office building and made their way up to the Doctor's office. Rachel signed in while Finn grabbed a seat in the waiting room. She plopped down beside him moments later and he grabbed her hand.  
"You still want to find out if we can?" Finn asked looking down at her. She nodded against his shoulder as she leaned against him.  
"Yeah. If that's okay?" She asked turning to look at him.  
"Of course it's okay. I mean, if it's what you want..."  
"Finn." She said softly. "It has to be what you want too..."  
"It is. It is. Promise" He smiled. "It'll make things easier. Especially when we tell Melody."  
Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It'll be easier to shop too. I mean, since most of what I can do will be from online. At least it won't be a hassle..." He smiled at her and kissed her softly just as her name was called. They stood together and followed the nurse through the office to an exam room. After the routine questions about how she had been feeling and her measurements were taken, they were left to their own devices to wait for Dr. Wilson.  
"So any last guesses?" She asked cheekily, placing her hands on her stomach from where she laid on the exam table.  
"I still think boy." Finn said after a few minutes. "I just have a feeling we've got a little boy on our hands." He grinned. "You?"  
"I'm undecided actually. When we talked about it a few weeks ago I had a pretty strong feeling that it was a girl but I'm not sure now. I'm good with whatever though, I just really want a healthy baby more than anything."  
Finn nodded. "Me too Rach. Me too"  
Dr. Wilson interrupted their moment by knocking on the door and entering afterwards.  
"Good afternoon Hudson's" She smiled. She grabbed Rachel's chart off the desk and looked over the notes the nurse had written on her chart. "10 pound gain so far Rachel, right on target for 18 weeks. That's perfect. And Melissa has written that you've felt your first movements?" Dr. Wilson questioned, putting the clipboard down on the desk again before moving over to Rachel on the table.  
Rachel nodded excitedly with a big smile on her face. "I did. Just a little while ago actually." Finn smiled with her. "It's amazing."  
Dr. Wilson nodded at the couple in front of her, noting the hope and excitement in both of their eyes.  
"So shall we get to the ultrasound?" She asked softly. "Do we want to know today, if we can tell?"  
Rachel nodded her head excitedly.  
"We'd like to know." Finn said looking at his wife. "We want to be able to tell Melody tonight if she's having a sister or a brother..." He trailed off.  
Dr. Wilson nodded before getting set up with the ultrasound machine. Rachel lifted her shirt as the gel was applied to her stomach and clutched Finn's hand in hers as the wand was brought down to her skin. She bit her lip as an image appeared on the screen. Their baby.  
"Oh Finn" She whispered, squeezing his fingers. His eyes locked on the screen as did hers as Dr. Wilson moved the picture around taking measurements of their baby.  
"Alright." She finished clicking the buttons on the console. "Everything looks fantastic for 18 weeks. Are you ready to find out?"  
"You can tell?" Finn asked. He'd been watching the whole time and hadn't been able to decipher anything.  
Dr. Wilson nodded. "There's the head" She moved the wand around and settled on another grainy image. "And there, see that?" She pointed to a spot. "That's your sons penis" She said confidently.  
Rachel gasped as the word penis registered in her mind. Penis, penis meant boy. They were having a boy! She turned her head to look at Finn who had tears in the corners of his eyes. She chuckled as she felt her own tears rolling down her cheeks as he leaned over to kiss her. It meant to be a soft kiss, but Rachel pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Dr. Wilson cleared her throat after a few minutes, handing Rachel a paper towel to wipe herself off.  
"Sorry to interrupt" She smiled at the excited couple. "I thought you'd want a picture" She handed the black and white image to Finn and he just stared at it for a few seconds before Dr. Wilson spoke again.  
"So we've made it to 18 weeks. I think our best course of action would be to keep you on bed rest until at least 26 weeks. We'll revisit it then, but for now keep doing what you're doing. Movements minimal, around the apartment no more than a few steps and try to keep it to just the bathroom and back. You said last week that's what you've been doing and it seems to be working for you and the baby so we can continue with that." She smiled at the couple. "Any questions?"  
When neither of them responded she smiled again at the couple. "Go enjoy your little boy and let his big sister know about him. You're doing great Rachel, no need to be anything less than optimistic. We're getting closer to the 'safe' point." She mentioned, alluding to the point in which their boy would be viable if anything were to happen. "I'll see you next week"  
The happy couple smiled at Dr. Wilson and waited for her to leave. Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Finn's neck.  
"A boy Finn! We're having a boy!" She squealed again into his ear. He chuckled as he held her against him and nuzzled into her hair before pulling her away enough to just lean his forehead against hers and let his hands fall to her stomach.  
"A boy" He breathed. "We're having a son" She smiled at him, feeling real and true happiness come over her once again.

**-Break-**

****Finn made Melody's favourite meal for dinner that night. Chicken nuggets with Mac and Cheese. They even let her have chocolate milk with her dinner first. Usually she had to drink a glass of plain white milk first.  
"So Mel, Mommy and Daddy need to talk to you." Rachel started. They were eating in the living room so Rachel didn't have to leave the couch.  
Melody's eyes shot up from her dinner plate. She looked at her parents who were sitting beside each other on the couch while she sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. She took a sip of her chocolate milk as she waited for them to say something.

Finn spoke first, giving his daughter a small smile. "You know how back before your birthday we told you Mommy was sick, and couldn't do very much? Like she had to either stay on the couch or in bed to feel better?" Melody nodded. It had been hard with Mommy not being able to do a lot. But she had had her daddy, and school and Mommy was still there for her so she really didn't see a difference. She still had her Mommy and Daddy. That's all that mattered to her.  
"Well sweetie, what Daddy is trying to say" Rachel interrupted, placing a hand on her husband's knee. "is that while yes, for awhile there Mommy was sick it was for a good reason" She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. "In March you're going to have a baby brother"

It took a minute for it to register with Melody, but when it did a big smile came across her face. "Really? A baby brother?" Her eyes danced with excitement as she stood up and threw herself at her Mom. Finn grabbed her before she could fully throw herself at Rachel. He let her hug Rachel gently.  
"Careful princess. We have to be really careful with Mommy" Melody nodded and hugged her Mom tightly.  
"A baby brother!" She squealed. Rachel wrapped her arms around Melody and held her. She was so relieved that Melody was just as excited as they were about the new baby. When she settled down, Rachel settled her between the two of them on the couch. Finn ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Want to see a picture?" Melody nodded enthusiastically and Finn stood up to go and grab the sonogram from their bedroom. When he sat back down he handed it to Rachel who explained all of the baby parts to an excited Melody.  
"So can Mommy do stuff with me now?" She asked seriously, looking at both her parents after the excitement of the sonogram wore off. Both Rachel and Finn looked at each other. Rachel bit her lip before looking down at Melody.  
"Mel" Finn started, taking a deep breath. "Mommy still needs to rest. She needs to help the baby grow and stay in her tummy. And in order to do that she needs to stay in bed or on the couch and not do too much" He finished, looking at Rachel. She nodded alongside him. She smoothed back Melody's hair.  
"But...we can have lots of movie dates. Or reading dates. Or we can play board games." Rachel smiled and looked down at Melody. "Mommy just can't really leave the apartment until the baby is bigger in my belly. " She said softly. "Do you understand baby?"  
Melody nodded. "I know. I want the baby to get bigger quickly though."  
Rachel agreed and looked up to give Finn a small smile. "Us too baby. Now, how about we finish dinner. We still have to tell Nana and Poppy and Grandpa and Granddad. We were thinking maybe the baby's big sister would like to call and tell them?" Melody's eyes immediately lit up. She scrambled off the couch and sat down to finish her dinner quickly.  
When she finished in record time, she quickly went to sit back on the couch beside her mother as Finn took their plates and things back to the kitchen.  
"Can I talk to him?" Melody asked looking up at her mother.  
Rachel grinned at her daughter. "Absolutely. Me and Daddy talk to him all the time. You can too so he'll know your voice"  
Melody's face lit up again. She moved her head down to her mother's stomach and giggled a little before speaking. "Hi baby brother! I'm your big sister Melody! I can't wait for you to be born!" Rachel giggled as Melody continued to talk to the baby before Finn returned. When he did, he pulled the phone from its cradle on the table beside the couch before untangling his daughter from his wife.  
"So, Nana and Poppy first?" He asked, looking at his daughter. She sat up straight and nodded her head. Finn and Rachel coached her with what to say before Finn dialed the number and handed her the phone which he had on speakerphone.  
"Nana? It's Melody!" She squealed into the phone.  
"Well hello Miss Melody. How's my princess?"  
"I'm good Nana! it's Poppy there?"  
"I'm here Princess. How are you baby?"  
"Good. I have big news!" She squealed again.  
"What is it Princess?" Burt asked into the phone.  
"I'm going to be a big sister! Mommy's having a baby!" She laughed. The three of them heard both Carol and Burt gasp on the other side of the phone. "I'm getting a baby brother!"  
"Oh Melody. That's...that's amazing" Carol swallowed on the other end of the phone. "Are Mommy and Daddy..."  
"We're here Mom." Finn interrupted.  
"Are you..."  
"Yes Mom" Rachel interjected. "We just found out today that we're having a boy. And before you ask, I'm 18 weeks and everything is completely healthy and going well"  
"So...that bit about having the flu when were there for Melody's birthday..." Carol asked.  
"A fib. A well timed fib. We'd just had our 10 week ultrasound at that point and we wanted to pass at least 12 weeks before we told anyone. Time just got away from us and we figured since we were finding out at this appointment to just wait and tell everyone when we knew the sex" Finn answered. Melody giggled at the word sex. Finn and Rachel laughed at their daughter. The trio talked to Burt and Carol for a few minutes longer, being peppered with questions about how Rachel was feeling and how excited Melody was.  
"Now Grandpa and Granddad" Melody squealed.  
Rachel took the phone and dialed their number quickly before once again handing it to Melody already on speakerphone.  
"Hello" Leroy answered on the second ring.  
"Grandpa!" Melody squealed into the phone. "It's Melody!"  
"Well if it isn't my little baby's baby. How are you princess?"  
"I'm great Grandpa!" She squealed. "Can you get Granddad? I got big BIG news!" She laughed.  
"One second princess. Oh Hiram! Melody's on the phone!" They heard shuffling around and then Hiram's voice came on the phone.  
"Well hello Miss Melody. What do we owe the pleasure? Not that we don't mind you calling..."  
"Mommy's pregnant!" She exclaimed. "I'm getting a brother in March!"  
There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes. "Grandpa? Granddad?"  
"Sorry baby." Hiram swallowed. "Can we talk to Mommy or Daddy?"  
"We're right here Hiram" Finn said softly. "And before you ask, yes it's true. We're having a baby!" He exclaimed with as much excitement as his daughter. Feeling like he needed to continue to encourage them to say more, he went on "Everyone is healthy. We're 18 weeks along and our little boy is growing right along on schedule. And aside from the now subsiding morning sickness, Rachel is doing amazing. On bed rest but amazing nonetheless."  
"This is exciting!" Leroy interjected. "We couldn't be more pleased for the three of you! Wow, a baby brother for Melody..."  
"Isn't that awesome Grandpa?! I can't wait. Mommy let me talk to him today so he'll know my voice!" They talked with Leroy and Hiram before saying good night as it was getting late.

Melody got ready for bed quickly before rushing out of her bedroom and into the living room to give her mom and baby brother a hug and kiss good night before going to bed. She climbed up onto the couch and gently wrapped her arms around her mother before allowing Rachel to kiss her cheek.  
"Good night Melody" Rachel whispered into her ear.  
"Night Mommy. I love you!" She exclaimed. She kissed her mother's cheek before leaning down to her mother's stomach and placing a kiss there. "Night baby brother. Love you too!" Rachel laughed a little before Finn scooped Melody up and threw her over his shoulder.  
"Night Mommy!" She exclaimed as Finn took her down the hallway. Rachel laughed and rested her feet on the rest of the couch.  
Finn returned a few minutes later. "She's hilarious. I can't get enough of her."  
"She's pretty great. Perfect little girl" Rachel smiled as Finn lifted her feet to sit underneath her. He reached over and placed a hand on her stomach.  
"Perfect little girl to match our perfect little boy" He smiled up at her. She reached a hand over and ran her fingers through his hair before moving down his face to his cheek. She allowed her thumb to graze over his nose and lips. He smiled and placed a kiss on her fingers as they danced across his face. "To match my perfect wife"  
"And my perfect husband" She smiled. "I love you Finn"  
"I love you too Rachel" He smiled. He looked down at his hand on her stomach again. "And I love you too buddy. More than you know."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own anyone or anything related to glee. Just Melody and the baby.  
****Reviews are love. Leave me some sugar!******

Chapter 18

Thanksgiving came around quicker than Rachel could really believe. For the first time in years, their entire family was congregating in New York to celebrate the holiday. The holiday wasn't the only victory they were celebrating today with dinner. They were also celebrating the fact that she had finally reached 25 weeks. They'd reached the point where they were edging closer and closer to the end and the possibility of a safe and healthy delivery. It was only recently that she really began to dream. The only other time she had gotten this far was when she had been pregnant with Melody. She smiled, letting her hands fall to her stomach as she sat at the bar in the kitchen munching on a piece of toast. Dr. Wilson had given her the go ahead the day before to move about a little more, but to not overdue it and sit more than stand. This made her happy, because the thought of hosting Thanksgiving dinner and having their family eat in the living room versus the table in the kitchen had actually made her sad. So that's how they had got here, her sitting at the bar eating her breakfast while she observed Finn prepping the turkey to go into the oven. She watched him as he worked, the radio playing an old John Mayer song softly to fill the silence. Melody was occupied in her room doing God knows what but they didn't really question it at the moment, she was quiet and entertained so that's all that mattered. Their house was about to be filled with their entire immediate family within a few short hours so the silence at the moment was most welcome.  
She whistled when she watched Finn bend over and place the roasting pan in the preheated oven before standing back up. He turned around and gave her a lopsided grin, tossing the oven mitts he had been using onto the counter.  
"Were you checking me out Mrs. Hudson?" He asked softly, leaning back against the counter staring her down.  
She giggled, reaching for her glass of orange juice before addressing her husband. "What you going to do if I was?" She winked. He pushed off the counter and walked around to face her, stopping just short of her. She put her glass down on the bar in front of her before grabbing at his faded grey t-shirt and pulling her towards him. Her other hand made its way to his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed her lips to his. She sighed as the kiss grew deeper by the second and his arms found their way to her waist. She pulled away after a few minutes, just as things were beginning to get heated. She opened her eyes and looked at him before biting her lip as he stared down at her. His gaze pierced her as they stared at each other.  
"I have to pee" She whispered. Finn groaned and released the grasp he had on her waist, but not without giving her protruding stomach a small pat before watching her slide off the stool and head down the hall to the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair before returning to the tasks he had to do in the kitchen. The potatoes weren't going to mash themselves.

When he was finished with the potatoes, he went to go and see what his girls were doing. He found them in Melody's bedroom, and he stood in the door jamb watching them. Rachel was sitting on Melody's bed braiding her hair. She was dressed in a white dress with black polka dots and a black belt with leggings underneath.  
"So this is where the party is" He crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at his girls. Melody bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning at Finn. Rachel reached a hand forward to steady her daughter so she could finish the braid.  
"Mommy's doing my hair" She said simply.  
"I see that." He nodded.  
"Like my dress?"  
"I love your dress. You look like a princess" He moved to sit on the tiny bed beside his wife as she finished Melody's hair and tied a white ribbon around the end. She bent over slightly and placed a kiss on Melody's head.  
"There. All finished" Rachel smiled.  
"Now can we read Pinkalicious?" She asked, pouting at her mother and pointing at the book on her night stand. She'd just gotten it at her school's Book Fair two days ago. Rachel gave her daughter a look of exasperation. Apparently he had missed something while he was busy in the kitchen.  
"Baby, I still have to get ready and so does Daddy. Why don't you go play the Wii for a few minutes? Everyone is going to be here soon so we won't be able to read much of the book anyways..." Melody stared down her parents before huffing out a breath.  
"Fine. Uncle Blaine does the voices better anyway." She sighed, stomping out of the room.  
When she was out of sight, Rachel looked up at Finn with a hint of sadness in her eyes. The last few weeks with Melody had been trying to say the least. After the initial excitement over having a little brother wore off, her jovial mood seemed to go downhill faster than a speeding bullet. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Rachel was sure it had something to do with the fact that once again, Rachel was bedridden and Finn was busy dividing his time three ways, between the two of them and his job which lately had been trying to say the least. There was only so much a 7 year old could handle, and losing her Mother's undivided attention for the second time in over a year was hard to understand.  
Finn sighed and pulled Rachel to lean against him. He kissed her head. "What happened in here?"  
"She was just being herself" She mumbled against his shoulder. "I came in to help her get ready and she was reading her book, and she wanted me to read it with her but I told her we had to get ready. To placate her I said maybe after but we really don't have time...and now she's pouty and moody...I don't know if I can handle it today with our entire family coming over Finn" She looked at him, giving him the same exasperated look she'd given Melody minutes before.  
"She'll be fine. She understands..."  
"She's a kid Finn, she shouldn't have to understand..." The tears surfaced in her eyes as she leaned against him, her hands falling to graze her stomach just as the baby kicked inside of her. "She's 7, not 17". He wrapped his arm around her more so that she was leaning into his chest. He kissed her head.  
"I'll talk to her while you, go into the bathroom and take a bath. I'll start it for you..."  
"Finn I don't have..."  
"You have time to take a bath. Relax your muscles. I'll take care of everything else, including our moody daughter."  
She smiled at him as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
"You'll never find out." He smiled, kissing her nose before helping her off the bed. He led her to the bathroom and set up the bath for her while she watched from the toilet. When it was ready, he gently helped her undress and took her yoga pants and oversized sweatshirt into the bedroom after getting specific instructions on what clothes to bring her to change into. When he brought them back to her, he was met with a nod of approval before kissing her head again and leaving the room. He went looking for Melody, and instead of finding her playing a Wii game in the living room, he found her curled up in her bed with her Leah-Bear clutched to her chest, her pinkalicious book set in front of her.  
"Hey Princess" He said softly, padding into her room and sitting down on the ladybug comforter next to his daughter. "Wanna tell Daddy what's wrong?"  
She whimpered a little bit, and cuddled more into her pillow, tightening her hold on her bear.  
"Nothing's wrong" She mumbled. "I just want to lay here, please"  
Finn sighed, rubbing his face. Rachel was right, pouty and moody. "Melody, this isn't fair."  
"Well you and Mommy aren't being fair to me right now either" She stammered. Finn looked down and his daughter and tried not to let his frustration get the best of him. He had to remember that she was 7 and she didn't get the bigger picture. She shouldn't have to.  
"Melody, we talked about this. Mommy has to take it easy to keep your brother safe"  
"I don't want a brother anymore."  
"Melody..."  
"I just want things to go back to normal Daddy!" She exclaimed. "I want Mommy back. I just got her back and now she's going again..."  
Finn's heart shattered.  
"Mel..." Finn rubbed her back as her shoulder's shuddered. Maybe he hadn't been paying close enough attention the last few weeks, but something had crumbled within his daughter and he felt terrible for not noticing. "Mommy isn't going anywhere. She's still here. Like I said she just needs to take it easy..."  
She rolled over onto her back and looked at him with a stare that was so like her mother's. "Remember the other day when you and her played Sorry? Or when she watched Frozen with you? She's still here Mel, she's still your Mom she just can't do all the things you want her too. But soon...sooner then we think the baby will be here and things will go back to normal. You haven't lost her Mel, she still loves you just as much as she did before she became pregnant..." He tried to reason, tried to bring her around. He understood that it was hard, she was still so young and the last year and a half had been hard on all of them. But things were looking up for his little family until now. "She loves you, I love you. You're our perfect thing" He smiled. He saw the corners of her lips start to turn up even though it looked like she was trying to fight the urge to smile so badly.  
"Do you think Mommy will read the book with me after everyone leaves again?" She asked softly, looking down at her bear.  
"I would love that" Rachel said from the doorway. She had been on her way out to the living room when she had seen her little family having a pretty intense conversation. Finn looked up and smiled at her. Melody's face lit up when she saw her Mother. She clamored off the bed and walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, pressing her head against her mother's stomach. "I love you Melody"  
"I love you too Mommy." Rachel rubbed her back a little before looking up at Finn. She smiled softly at him, as the baby kicked and Melody let out a squeal of excitement. Hopefully Finn's talk had helped even a little bit.

**-Break-**

The apartment was loud and even just a little bit crammed but Rachel loved it. Her entire family was together and she couldn't have wished for a better Thanksgiving. She sat at the table looking around, watching as Melody held everyone's attention as she told them, in great detail, the plot of her choice movie of the moment, Frozen.  
Carol was the first to break away from the conversation and turned to Finn and Rachel. "Do you guys have a name picked out yet?" She asked as she forked some green beans into her mouth. Her question captured the attention of Burt and Leroy as well. Blaine and Kurt still hung on Melody's every word and she was soaking it up.  
Rachel looked at Finn, biting her lip before taking a sip of her glass of water. "No. We haven't really talked about it yet."  
Carol looked from Rachel to Finn and back again. "Well, you still have quite a few weeks to go. Plenty of time to come up with the perfect name." She smiled optimistically.  
Rachel nodded, looking down at her plate. Finn touched her knee under the table and gave her a reassuring smile. It didn't help the wave of emotion she was feeling but it was the thought that counted.  
"I think his name should just be Baby Brother" Melody said from her spot between Finn and Blaine. "It's easy to remember. And original." The entire table laughed at Melody before falling into easy dinner conversation.  
Rachel tried to join in but her mood had subtly soured at the mention of the fact that her son didn't have a name yet. Or the fact that she hadn't really even thought about it at all. She spent most of her time waiting for the other shoe to drop figuratively that she hadn't even thought to give her son a name. Or even a nickname for that matter. Finn noticed her mood dissolving and took her hand on the table, linking their fingers and squeezing them sympathetically.  
"Excuse me" She whispered even though she was sure none of her family could hear her over their chatter. She stood up slowly and walked out of the tiny dining room heading in the direction of the bathroom. Though she detoured and walked slowly into her bedroom. She sat down on her bed and blew out a breath, running her hands over her thighs, smoothing imaginary wrinkles in her dark blue dress and trying to bring her emotions in check. She wasn't sure where this was coming from but she felt like she was slowly losing control of her emotions. She'd been limiting herself to a minimal dose of her medication since she got the go ahead from Dr. Miller just after she had discovered she was expecting and until now, she had been doing fine. Now she was seriously reconsidering her decision. She leaned her elbows on her knees and threaded her fingers through her hair as her bedroom door opened and Finn walked in.  
He quietly walked towards her and sat down beside her on the bed. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed in comforting circles.  
"You okay?"  
"Just peachy" She whispered. "Sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry for." Things were quiet for a few minutes. Finn had an idea about what had set her mood off. "Was it what my mom asked?" She nodded her head as she sat up, his hand falling off her back. He pulled her against him much like he did this morning when she had had the mini altercation with Melody.  
"Baby..." He blew out a breath. He was trying to decide what to say and how to say it but nothing was coming to him.  
"Finn, he doesn't have a name yet. We haven't even talked..."  
"Rach, we still have a lot of time. It's not a big deal that he doesn't have a name yet"  
"Yes it is a big deal." She whispered. "It's a big deal to me."  
"So let's name him then..." He shrugged. "Tonight, when everyone goes back to their hotel and Melody is in bed we can name him."  
"I don't want to name him yet."  
Finn groaned. If he could slam his head against the wall, he would. He was trying to be sympathetic, but her hormones sometimes made everything worse.  
"Rachel..." He took a deep breath as the clatter out in the apartment got louder. "Why don't want you want to name him baby?"  
"Because..." She pouted, her voice thick with tears. "What if something happens..."  
Finn's heart seized. "Baby, you heard Dr. Wilson. We've reached 25 weeks. Things are only up from here. Even if he was to come tomorrow, odds are great that he would be okay..."  
"I'm still scared." She ran her hands over her stomach, clasping them to rest at the height of her bump. "I'm still scared that I'm going to do something wrong. And that he'll come early and he won't be okay..." he cut her off, placing a kiss on her lips gently.  
"Nothing is going to happen." He whispered. "You've been doing so great. Dr. Wilson said he was looking good when we went on Monday and that there was no reason to not be optimistic."  
"How can you be so sure?" She whispered. She leaned her head on his shoulder, moving her hands again.  
"Only because I have faith. And I have to believe in something positive. The negatives just aren't worth it. We've made it this far..." He paused. "And he's half you and half me. And if he's made it this far, he's going to hang on tight until the end..."  
She nodded against his shoulder. She took a deep cleansing breath and allowed her shoulders to slump from relief, the tension and anxiety subsiding.  
"Thank you" She sighed.  
"It's what I'm here for" He smiled. "Now what do you say we go have some pie?" He stood up and held out his hand to help her up.  
She smiled and allowed him to help her up. She only hoped he was right.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sorry if this is crappy. It's mainly just filler. The good stuff is coming, I promise. Reviews are love!

I don't own anything related to glee. Just Melody & the baby.

**Chapter 19  
**The warm water felt amazing on her tired muscles. The lavender scented candles were doing wonders on her senses. Her ipod dock sat on the vanity and plaid a soft, comforting mix of slow ballads and old hits that she remembered loving from her childhood. She ran her hands over her stomach as the baby kicked inside of her.  
It was her birthday. She leaned her head back against the pillow Finn had thoughtfully placed on the end of the tub she was leaning against. She'd been woken up to breakfast in bed consisting of a delicious fruit salad, pancakes and warm hot chocolate. She was showered with presents; new pajamas and a thoughtful homemade card from Melody and a gorgeous bracelet from Finn with four charms all in the shape of stars, one with Finn's birth stone, one with Rachel's and one with Melody's. The fourth was for the baby, but didn't have a birth stone set in it just yet. He had said he was going to wait until the baby arrived to insert it so the correct one was in there. But the most touching part of his gift? Three charms in the shape of angel wings. All of them to represent the babies they had lost. When he'd presented it to her, she'd felt her knees go weak and the tears had flooded down her cheeks. It was the most touching gift she had ever received. She was so glad he had included them, it was a part of their history and their family even if they never really came to be and their fates had ended in heartbreak.  
And that's how she ended up here. Melody and Finn had left to pick up dinner, a pizza from a shop around the corner from their apartment building, complete with green olives and extra cheese. Her latest craving. Before they had left he had set up the tub for her and helped her in before kissing her head and leaving with Melody all bundled up against the December cold.  
She closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to just completely envelop her. The baby kicked inside of her, and she smiled keeping her eyes closed.  
"Just like your father" She whispered. "Can't sit still, can you?" She rubbed her stomach in comforting circles as he continued to kick, making her internal organs his own personal punching bag. While it was irritating more often than not, Rachel was extremely grateful for the continuous bladder and kidney kicks she felt. Those kicks meant that her baby was alive and well. Growing steadily and just...living inside of her. And that gave her great peace. She allowed herself to succumb to the soft smell of lavender from the candles that burned and the music and just completely relax. Though she spent most of her time and days in bed or on the couch, there was nothing more relaxing then a nice warm bath. She couldn't remember a more relaxing and perfect birthday.  
The water was beginning to become cool when she heard distinctive heavy footsteps coming down the hallway and a soft rap on the door followed before Finn poked his head inside.  
"Hey, we're back" He smiled, taking in the scene in front of him. She smiled lazily up at him, slowly opening her eyes.  
"I see that" She smiled. She raised her arms from the water as a sign for Finn to come and help her. "Help me up?" He nodded, crossing the tiny bathroom and reaching his hands out to her and pulling her to her feet. He whistled appreciatively when she was on full display in front of him. She gave him a funny look. "I appreciate that this still gets you hot..." She looked down at her body. "But I'm cold and your son is hungry. So if you could help me out of here that would be great." He laughed at her and held her hands steady as she stepped out of the tub onto the soft carpet on the floor. Finn let go of her hands and grabbed her towel from the toilet and wrapped it around her body. "Thanks"  
"Any time" He smiled. "I'm going to go make sure Melody hasn't devoured all of the garlic bread. Meet us out there?"  
She nodded and patted his butt as he was walking out of the room. He looked back and smirked at her before leaving to check on their daughter. She got dressed in her black leggings and long sleeved grey shirt before pulling her hair back in a ponytail and heading out to join her family.  
As she walked down the hallway, the scent of the cheesy pizza assaulted her senses and made her stomach growl. Did she mention that she'd been having massive pizza cravings lately? She was absolutely pregnant with Finn Hudson's kid there was no doubt about that.

She made it out to the kitchen and saw Melody sitting on her stool with her legs kicking back and forth underneath her. She was staring down at her plate, she could only assume Finn had told her to wait for Rachel and she had to smile. She walked over to her and kissed her head. Melody squealed when she felt it, and smiled when she saw her mother standing there.  
"Mommy!" She smiled "Daddy, Mommy's here now can I PLEASE have some pizza?"  
Finn had to laugh at his daughter. She was his kid, that's for sure. Rachel sat down on her stool and smiled at Finn. "Yeah, go ahead." Rachel laughed at her daughter as she picked up her own piece and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed before looking at Finn.  
"This is heavenly. Thanks honey" She smiled.  
"Anything for you" He smiled. "And I mean, it is your birthday..."

**-Break-**

******_December 31st..._**  
"I don't know if I'm going to make it to midnight..." Rachel yawned as she stretched out on the couch. The last few days had been a blur, Christmas had come and gone with another whirlwind visit from their entire family. And they were still here. They had decided to spend New Year's Eve in Times Square, and had taken Melody with them as a belated Christmas gift. She had been so excited to go, because until this year Rachel and Finn had never really thought she was old enough to deal with the spectacle of New Years Eve in Times Square. And when Carol and Burt, Hiram and Leroy had suggested it as they had never been...Melody had been so beside herself that Rachel and Finn had no choice but to say yes. And thus the quiet New Years for Rachel and Finn. They'd eaten a quiet dinner, Finn had made a lasagna for the two of them, and they'd had a quiet dinner together just the two of them.  
After dinner, they retired to the living room to just relax and be together. Finn turned the TV on before pulling her feet into his lap and removing her slippers that she was wearing. "God Rach, your feet are freezing"  
She smiled sheepishly at him as he began to massage her tired, achy feet. She leaned back and closed her eyes a little as she let the amazing feeling of his hands on her feet took over. "Sorry" She whispered but she wasn't really sure Finn could hear her. He just kept rubbing her feet.  
"That feels amazing" She murmured after an indeterminate amount of time, lifting her head a little to look at her husband.  
"Glad to be of service." He chuckled. After a few minutes he replaced her slippers and patted her legs as they remained over his lap.  
"So what's your wish..." Finn asked after they had fallen into a comfortable silence.  
"My wish?" She turned her attention to him and repeated the end of his question.  
"Yeah. Your wish for 2030. What are you wishing for?"  
"Do you mean like a resolution?" She questioned.  
"No. I mean , your wish. What's the one thing you're wishing for in 2030." Finn sighed. "A resolution is different. That would be something you want to work towards. I guess you can answer both..."  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a minute.  
"My wish..." She paused. "My wish for 2030 would be to have a healthy end to my pregnancy and a safe delivery of our amazing son" She smiled. "Yours?"  
He nodded. "Mine too." He tickled her legs and reached over to take her hand in his. "My wish is that you and the baby come out of this healthy and happy, and to have a great year with our perfect family."  
She smiled and squeezed his fingers. "And your resolution?"  
His gaze zeroed in on their joined hands for a minute. "To be the best husband and father I can be. Because I know the next year is going to be rough. I mean, if he's anything like Melody was when she was a newborn.." He joked, smoothing his thumb across her knuckles. "We're going to need all the strength we can get"  
She chuckled at her husband. Melody had been a tricky newborn. Colic, fussiness and an unimaginably nightmarish experience during teething.  
"How about you?'  
"Me?" She sighed, running her hand over her stomach. He nodded. "My resolution. To be strong. And face whatever is coming head on. And to accept any and all help when he comes because like you said we might be in for it" She chuckled. He laughed with her.  
"It's going to be great, you know?" He said after a few minutes. She looked at him curiously before pulling her legs off of his lap and repositioning herself so she was leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in close to him.  
"I hope so. I really hope so." She smiled optimistically as she let a hand fall to her stomach. She'd made it this far.  
They made it to midnight and saw the ball drop, both of them imagining Melody's reactions in the thick of it all.  
"Happy New Year Rach" He whispered as he took her face in his hands and placed a slow, romantic kiss on her lips.  
"Happy New Year Finn" She smiled when he pulled away. The baby kicked inside of her and Finn chuckled. He patted her stomach before leaning down and kissing it, whispering the same sentiment to his unborn son. He sat up and kissed her again.  
"Bring it on 2030" Finn whispered as he pulled away from her lips, his hands still on her cheeks. She smiled softly at him before leaning in and kissing him again.  
"Bring it on" She smiled.  
They could do this.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Welp. Here we go.  
I don't own anything related to gLee. Only Melody, the baby and the plot. Everything else is Ryan Murphy & Co's.

**Chapter 20  
**She woke up to the sounds of Melody and Finn going at it. Well, Melody was yelling at him and throwing a tantrum about some unidentifiable problem and she could barely hear Finn's responses. She turned over onto her side and tried to block them out but couldn't very well let her family start the day like this. It was their first day back from Christmas break and this was not the way she wished Melody to go back to school. So she swung her feet over the side of the bed, wincing as a pain ripped through her back. It had been bothering her since late yesterday afternoon and she was attempting to take it easy. She could only figure that maybe in her laziness the past few days she may have laid on her back wrong. She rubbed her stomach as she grabbed a sweatshirt, pulling it over her body before leaving the bedroom and going to see what all the ruckus was about. She found them in Melody's room, Finn looking incredibly exasperated and tired all at the same time. In his hands he clutched a pink hoodie and she could only determine that maybe this was the cause of the fight.

"What's going on in here?" She questioned, her hand coming to the small of her back where the ache was. She had to be more careful and watch the way she lay down. Finn blew out a breath shooting a look at his daughter that screamed 'look what you've done now'. Melody gave him an equally hostile glare and turned to look at her mother.

"Mommy, I just wanted to wear my pink hoodie to school today but Daddy said it's not clean and I don't want the one with the zebra on it!" She cried, looking at her mother as if the fact that the pink hoodie in question was the biggest injustice in the world.  
"Wait, what? Which pink hoodie do you want to wear?"  
"The one Grandpa and Granddad got me for Christmas. With the rainbow stripes on the sleeves" She pouted, tapping her foot. Rachel looked at Finn for an answer about said hoodie.

"It's dirty. She got chocolate ice cream on it last night and I haven't done laundry yet, as it only happened after dinner last night." He blew out another heated breath. She walked over to stand beside him and looked at the hoodie he was holding in his hands before turning to look at Melody. She sighed herself, feeling exhausted from being pulled out of bed so abruptly. If Finn said it was dirty, it was dirty. Since he was the one responsible for doing the laundry, he would know best.

"Melody, your father is right. It's dirty. Pick another one." She said firmly, inviting no nonsense from her lippy daughter. Melody glared at her in perfect time for another ache to creep up her back. She reached back to massage the sore spot on her back. Finn immediately tossed the hoodie he was holding onto the nearby bed before placing one hand on Rachel's back and using the other to pull her closer. He shot Melody a look that told her to get the hoodie on or else, while he tended to Rachel.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah" She sighed. "My back is just hurting. I'm sure I just slept or laid on it wrong yesterday and aggravated it. " His eyes grew large at the mention of back pain. She waved him off, so sure herself that it was really nothing at all. "I'll be fine. You guys need to get going and I'm going back to bed. I'll call you at lunch time" She smiled. She saw the worry on his face. "If it gets worse I'll call Dr. Wilson. But we're seeing her tomorrow anyways." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and patted his arm. "I'm positive I just laid weird on it though." He gave her a look and they held it for a few minutes, with him finally relenting.  
"I'm just worried. We've crossed over in to anything can happen territory" He murmured into her hair after he pulled her into his arms.  
"I know. But it's okay. I remember feeling like this all the time with Melody, weeks leading up to her debut" She turned to look at her daughter who had finally relented and slipped the pink hoodie with a zebra on it over her head. Rachel smiled at her, a small victory. She kissed Finn's cheek again before going to Melody and kissing her cheek as well.  
"You guys better get going though. You're going to be late." Finn sighed. They all left Melody's bedroom, the pair heading towards the front door of the apartment to leave, while Rachel went to try and go back to sleep. If her backache would let her.

It didn't.

She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before she finally gave up on sleeping and sat up, propping herself up with pillows. She leaned her head back on the headboard and let her hands fall to her stomach. She felt a hearty kick and no matter how bad her back was bothering her, she had to smile. The baby inside of her, her son made it all worth it. She clicked on the TV and found a morning talk show to entertain her. Her eyes drifted closed as she listened to them discuss the topics for the show, but sleep eluded her as the aches pulsed in her back. She subconsciously rubbed her stomach as the baby continued to kick over and over. When the television didn't hold her attention, she rolled over on to her side to grab her book that was sitting on her bedside table. While this had held her attention yesterday for over two hours, she couldn't bring herself to immerse herself in the story that had been so intriguing yesterday. She rolled over on to her back and blew out a breath. This wasn't working. She just wanted to rest. She was tired, her back hurt and she couldn't get comfortable enough because of the ache to remedy her sleepiness. So she stood up once again and went to leave the bedroom. Maybe the supportive back of the couch would help her. She made her way out into the apartment, venturing into the living room and plopping herself down on the couch before turning the TV out there to the same channel she had on in the bedroom. This really sucked.  
The phone ringing brought her out of her daze, giving her something to focus on other than the pain dwelling in her back. She reached for the receiver and answered the phone as it was about to ring.  
"Hey Rach," It was Finn's mother. She was willing to bet he had called her before school started to tell her to check in on her. Finn was thoughtful like that. And it wasn't that she didn't love her mother in law, because she did. She was the female role model she had needed in her life. She just felt like crap because of her back and she didn't really have the patience for chit chat.  
"Hey Mom" She sighed into the phone, running her free hand through her hair.  
"How're you doing sweetheart?" She asked, cutting right to the chase. Another thing she loved about her mother in law. There was no beating around the bush with this one. Something Finn had not inherited from her. The man could ramble on for days, just to ask if she wanted red or white wine with her dinner.  
"I'm alright. I think I slept wrong or laid wrong in the last few days and it's catching up to me. My back is killing me." She sighed, her hand cupping her stomach as she talked with her mother in law.  
"You sure that's all that's wrong?" Rachel could hear the hesitation in Carol's voice. Rachel sighed. She knew everyone was worried about her, about the baby. But she was sure. Or as sure as she could be. It was just in her back right now.  
"I'm sure. It's just my back. It's just a really dull ache in my lower back. I see Dr. Wilson tomorrow..."  
"Rachel, I know you know your body but with your history maybe you should..."  
"Carol," She sighed. "If it gets worse I'll call her."  
Carol let out her own sigh in response. "Alright. Just promise me you'll take it easy."  
"Isn't that what I've been doing since July?" She laughed. "I will. I promise. Thanks for being so concerned. I think I'm going to go take a bath and try to relax."  
"Alright. Call me if you need anything at all."  
"I will. Love you" She smiled.  
"I love you too sweetheart. Take care of my grandbaby" Rachel smiled and hung up with Carol before standing up from the couch.  
She made her way to the bathroom and started the tub.

And then it happened.

Her hands flew to her stomach as the pain ripped through her stomach, a tightening of sorts that seemed to ignite a memory in Rachel's mind of the last time she'd felt it.

_Finn had been getting a bath ready for them in the bathroom when she felt it. She stood up from the bed and almost doubled over when a strong pain ripped through her body. She gasped, wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
"Finn!" She called. He poked his head in the bedroom and ran to her when he saw her hunched over.  
"Contraction?" He asked softly, his arms coming around her waist to help her stand up.  
"Contraction" She sighed, leaning against him. She'd never felt a pain so intense. And this was only the beginning. _

__She gasped pressing her hand to her stomach. She abandoned the tub, shutting off the water and walked back to the bedroom, trying to remain calm. She sat down on the bed and just held her stomach, taking deep breaths trying to calm herself. She tried to tell herself that she was right about the back pain being from sleeping wrong and that she hadn't just felt a contraction.  
But then another one came another ten minutes later and she actually felt tears form in her eyes. She reached for the phone and dialed the number to Finn's school. When the secretary answered she tried to keep her composure as much as she could.  
"Hi Lydia." She sighed into the phone as her call was answered, cradling her stomach in her free hand. "It's Rachel Hudson. I really need to speak to Finn. It's an emergency."  
The woman on the other end of the phone could sense the urgency in her voice and promised she'd get him. As the hold music came on, she squeezed her eyes tightly as tears pricked the sides of her eyes. She bit her lip, it seemed to be taking forever to get Finn on the phone. Another, what she assumed to be a contraction rippled through her just as Finn's voice came on the phone.  
"Rach. What's going on baby, Lydia said you sounded..."  
"Finn" She tried to remain calm. "I need you to take me to the hospital." Her heart hammered in her chest.  
"Wh..."  
"I've had three of what I'm thinking...I...I'm pretty sure they're contractions. I haven't called Dr. Wilson..."  
"I'll be right there. We took the car today cause we were running late. I'll be there. Hold tight." She nodded as if he could see him. "Rach, it's going to be okay. Grab your purse and be ready to go..." He stumbled out. "And Rach?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you so much"  
The tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes spilled over and down her cheeks. "I love you too"

Finn made it to their apartment in record time and was breathless as he practically fell through the apartment door. She was sitting on the couch clutching her stomach with tears rolling down her cheeks. He rushed over to her and pulled her gently up into his arms and held her against his body. He felt her shudder and clutch him to her as her tears raced down her cheeks.  
"Let's go." He whispered. He led her to the front of the apartment and grabbed her purse and helped her into her jacket and boots.  
"I called Dr. Wilson's office. She said she would meet us there and that I should have called her when I started to have the back pain..." She whispered, her voice thick with tears. She looked up at him with sad eyes, almost waiting for him to get mad at her for underestimating the pain she had been feeling.  
"It's okay" He whispered. "It's going to be okay" He led her to the elevator and down to the car he had parked illegally right outside of the main doors. He didn't care if he got a ticket, his wife and unborn son were more important than anything at the moment. "It's going to be okay" He said one more time. He couldn't tell the future, he didn't know what was going to happen today. But he just hoped it turned out okay.  
"What about your class?" She asked abruptly on the car ride over. She kept rubbing comforting circles over and over around her stomach. She'd experienced another contraction right after they'd gotten in.  
"I really don't care about my class Rach" He sighed, pulling into the parking lot. "I'm sure Hanson is in there right now with them but I really don't care what happens at the school. We need to get you and the baby looked at. God, I should have followed my gut this morning..."  
She looked at him questioningly.  
"The back pain. I just...I had a bad feeling leaving you alone today..."  
She looked down guiltily as he turned the car off. He reached over and lifted her chin.  
"Don't. There's no way you could have known it..."  
"I should have. After the first contraction hit I realized this was how it was with Melody..." She trailed off.  
He shook his head and kissed her cheek as she grabbed for his hand. Another one. This wasn't good. It didn't matter now.  
"Let's go." He opened his door and got out before going around to help her. She leaned in to him as they walked into emergency room. They headed straight for the reception desk, and Finn explained the situation to the woman behind the desk. He gave the information she requested before leading Rachel to sit down in the chairs there. Rachel clutched Finn's hand hard and looked at him with big eyes. She looked just as scared as he felt.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N. I'm off work today and tomorrow. Hopefully lots of updates coming your way!  
I don't own Finn or Rachel or anyone related to glee. I do own Melody, the baby and anyone that is not on the show already.

**Chapter 21  
**They were even sitting for 5 minutes before a nurse called Rachel's name and escorted them back into an exam room. While they were waiting Rachel had another contraction, and squeezed Finn's hand hard. He tried to keep calm, but inside he was screaming. He could feel his blood pumping all the way into his ears and he didn't really know what to do. The nurse didn't even have time to finish taking Rachel's blood pressure before Dr. Wilson whirled into the room.  
"I'll take it from here" She signaled to the nurse. "Rachel" She turned to the couple. Rachel still had tears running down her cheeks and Finn clutched her hand in both of his.  
"So you've said you've been having back pain since last night?" She paused, looking from Rachel to Finn and back again. "And you've started to have contractions?"  
"The back pain started last night but I honestly..." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Dr. Wilson, though her vision was cloudy with tears. "I honestly thought it was just from laying on it wrong but then when I felt a contraction..."  
"And how long have you been having contractions?"  
She bit her lip. "About an hour? Hour and a half at the most. They've been coming about every ten minutes, give or take."Finn nodded.  
"And you're sure..." She raised an eyebrow at her patient.  
"I'm sure." She nodded.  
"Okay. We're going to go upstairs and exam you fully. Figure out what's going on." She nodded at the couple. She grabbed the wheel chair that was at the door of the room and moved it closer to Rachel. She carefully got off the bed and sat down. She reached for Finn's hand that she had dropped when she went to get off the bed and clutched it just as another contraction hit. She closed her eyes tightly as tears fell.  
Dr. Wilson's heart broke for the couple in front of her, mainly for Rachel. They'd been doing so well. This shouldn't be happening to them.

Once they made it upstairs and were shown to a room, Dr. Wilson had Rachel hooked up to a fetal monitor after she changed into a hospital gown. Once she had it all hooked up, she patted Rachel's hand. She'd had a few contractions as they had moved from the emergency room to the maternity floor, and if she was being honest Dr. Wilson's optimism was falling.  
"This will help us see what's going on, and record your contractions." She said softly when she saw the fear on both Rachel and Finn's faces. Rachel nodded at her. She switched it on and pressed a button that allowed them to hear the baby's heart beat louder.  
"Nice and strong" She commented. Rachel and Finn looked at each other and Finn attempted to give her a small smile. "Sounds good regardless of what's going on around him"  
She gave them a second to listen before turning it off and looking at the couple. "I'd like to examine you, see if you've dilated any and then we'll talk about our next steps." They both nodded. Dr. Wilson snapped on her gloves and settled herself between Rachel's legs. Finn tried to take Rachel's mind off what was happening below her waist. She'd closed her eyes tightly as Dr. Wilson examined her.  
"I love you" He whispered into her ear. "I love you so much and everything is going to be okay. I can't promise it's going to be easy but I can promise that it will be okay. We'll make it. And he'll make it" He wanted to add a hopefully but thought twice, given how upset they both were. She nodded and only opened her eyes when she felt Dr. Wilson move away from her and heard her snap her gloves off. Rachel bit her lip as she looked at her doctor, whose face alone didn't look good.  
"Well. I wish I had better news. It seems that you're already three centimetres dilated. For 32 weeks that's pretty big cause for concern. I would expect a woman whose about 37-39 weeks along to be that dilated. You said you've only been experiencing the contractions today?" Rachel nodded.  
"So what can we do...what happens now...can we stop it?" The questions just flowed out of Rachel's mouth as they came to her. "Please tell me that this can be fixed." Her voice was thick and it almost hurt to speak. She was so scared, and the guilt at not taking her back pain seriously was beginning to gnaw at her intensely. Finn reached over and kissed her cheek.  
"I don't like what I see. I'm going to be honest. " She paused. She didn't miss the hurt and pain in Rachel's eyes especially. "But, being 32 weeks is helpful but it's still not great." She paused again, trying not to overload them with too much information all at once. "I want to administer some medication, in a perfect world it will help relax your uterus and effectively stop your contractions which I can see are happening fairly regularly every ten minutes" She nodded.  
"And what happens in a non-perfect world" Finn asked.  
"The contractions continue, and you continue to dilate. Which would lead to an early delivery. Which I am going to do my best to try and prevent."  
"What if, for all intense purposes Rachel's contractions stop. You said she's dilated to three already...What does that mean for us...for her?" He clutched her hand as he stammered over his words trying to sound confident and competent and strong even though he felt the total opposite of that.  
"We'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it. But ultimately, I would keep you here. With your history, I'd want you to stay here. " She nodded.  
Finn looked at Rachel and she actually smiled softly through the tears that were cascading down her cheeks. Either way she was staying in the hospital. He squeezed her fingers as Dr. Wilson got ready with the needle from the tray the nurse had brought in. Finn felt her squeeze his hand tightly as her eyes remained glued on her Doctor and the needle.  
Rachel hated needles. More than anything in the world she hated them. Finn clutched her hand in his as it was administered into her arm, and when it was done she relaxed against the bed. Finn ran his fingers through her hair.  
"You're my life" He whispered. She smiled a little, though it did little to hide the fear and sadness on her features. He kissed her cheek and turned back to Dr. Wilson who was still in the room. "How long until we know it worked?"  
"As soon as you stop having contractions. They're coming fairly regularly now so we should know soon if they stop." She nodded. "I'll leave you guys now if you don't have any other questions for now. Just press the call button if you need anything, I have a few other patients to check in on" She smiled a little. "Try to think positive. You got here in time at least" She smiled before she turned and left.  
"What do you think that's supposed to mean?"Rachel asked as she looked at Finn intently. Her tears had subsided, partially because she felt like she had no more tears to cry at the moment, and mainly because she had been given the medication and she was crossing her fingers and toes that it helped. She needed it to help.  
"What?" Finn asked, looking at her.  
"The try to think positive." She looked at him, and then down at her hands that she had clasped over her belly. She brushed her hands up and down, and smiled briefly when she felt him kick. That was followed by a contraction, and she grabbed for his hand without being able to give him time to respond.  
"I think she meant it as it sounded. To try and think positive. Not dwell on the negative" He said softly when the contraction was over. She nodded, understanding what he was saying. It had still hit her weird though.  
She kept her hands on her stomach, before looking down at her belly and whispering "Stay in there baby boy. You need to get bigger and stronger before you can come out." Finn placed his hand on her stomach as well and smiled when he felt a kick to his hand.  
"He's says I'll try Mommy" He whispered. Rachel tried to smile at him before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

He stepped out of the room after about an hour. Rachel had fell into a light nap and he had taken the opportunity to step out. He had to call his brother, someone would have to get Melody from school in just over two hours. He hadn't realized how much time had passed. It had been a good 2 hours since he'd grabbed Rachel from their apartment and raced her over to the emergency room. He dialed his brother's number quickly and waited for him to answer.  
"Finn! What's going on?" Not a hello, how are you, just what's going on.  
"Rachel's in labor" He said simply, his voice thick. He was afraid he would finally let his emotions get the best of him over the phone. He needed to get through this conversation. He needed to get Melody  
taken care of. "We're at Beth Israel, trying to stop the contractions. I need you to..."  
"Pick up Melody? Done. We'll...we'll bring her to our apartment and have fun. It'll be okay" Finn nodded as if he could see him through the phone.  
"I'll keep you posted on what's going on. It's looking like either way she's going to stay in the hospital but I may be able to come home tonight..."  
"Don't worry about it. We'll go to your apartment and grab some of Mel's stuff and she can stay with us for the night at least so you can take care of Rachel and that baby boy of yours" Again, Finn nodded as if he could see him.  
"Thanks Kurt." He said simply.  
"This is what family is for Finn" He said softly. "Say hi to Rachel for us and hey..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Everything's going to be alright Finn."  
"I hope so Kurt. I hope so."  
He ended the conversation and just looked at his phone for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should alert their parents, but he figured it was probably better if he did before Kurt had a chance to talk to either of them. Hiram and Leroy were known to call Kurt in dire situations when they couldn't get a hold of Rachel or Finn. He dialed them first, because he knew if he called them after he talked to his mother there was a high chance he would be an emotional basket case. He flipped through his contacts and found their number. They both worked from home, being successful business owners so he knew he'd be able to get a hold of them there.  
"Hello?" Leroy answered.  
"Leroy, it's Finn" He cleared his throat. He was sure that he could have just stuck with a simple hey, but where was the drama in that? Internally, he chuckled spitefully.  
"Finn, how are you?" He exclaimed, but not in his usual over the top manner. Was calling family in the middle of the day such an obvious marker of drama?  
"I've been better. Listen, Rachel's gone into labor." He said simply. He waited for a moment before the older man spoke through the phone. Even at 35 years old, when a silence befell him in a conversation he was having with her father's it scared the crap out of him. He heard Leroy's breath hitch.  
"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Are you okay?" He sped through.  
"I'm...I'm alright. She's sleeping, or trying to at least. And the baby is hanging in there. She's hooked up to a monitor and we heard his heartbeat and it's strong. Dr. Wilson has given her medication to try and stop the contractions but there's no guarantee. Either way, Rachel's checked in to the hospital indefinitely..." He trailed off, running his fingers through his hair. The more he said it, the more real it became. His wife was in the hospital. He heard Leroy swear under his breath.  
"Should we...do you think...should we come down Finn?"  
Finn closed his eyes for a few minutes. He didn't really know what to say. Having more family here would take the burden of Melody's welfare off of solely Kurt and Blaine and would allow Finn to feel less guilty about spending all his time at the hospital.  
"I...I guess so. From what I understood from Dr. Wilson if the contractions don't stop she could deliver and I know she'd want you guys..."  
"We're on our way Finn." were the last words Leroy Berry said to Finn before hanging up the phone.  
Finn moved the phone from his ear and let it fall to his side before blowing out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Now to call his mother.  
She picked up on the first ring.  
"What's going on?" Just like Kurt. You'd think they were blood related or something.  
"We're at the hospital."  
"I knew she wasn't right when I talked to her this morning." He rubbed his face. He'd forgotten he'd texted his mom this morning to check in on Rachel while he was at work. "What's the prognosis?"  
"She's been having contractions every ten minutes. Dr. Wilson checked her and she'd dilating so she's been given some medication to stop her contractions and hopefully stop her labor from progressing" He said in a rush. The more he repeated it the worse it sounded to his ears. How had they ended up like this? They almost always got dealt the bad hand.  
He hadn't realized he'd gone silent after he said that until his Mom spoke. "Finn, it's going to be alright."  
"What if it's not Mom?" He asked for the first time, his resolve breaking. This is why he had to call his in-law's first. He knew this would happen. "She could have the baby in the next..." His voice broke, thick with emotion. "He could come in the next 24 hours if the contractions don't stop. He's too little Mom. He'd..."  
She stopped him midsentence. "You said they've given Rachel medication?"  
"A shot. I don't even know what it was but Dr. Wilson said it would hopefully stop her contractions but she couldn't make any promises." The tears he had been holding in finally came to his eyes and spilled down his cheeks.  
"I'm scared Mom" Sure, he was a big, strong 35 year old man but situations like this, and hell there had been a lot of them in his almost 14 years of marriage to one Rachel Hudson.  
"I know you are." Carol said comfortingly. "But you got her to the hospital. You're in the best possible place for a situation like this"  
"I know. I just..." He huffed. He didn't like this feeling of not being in control, not being able to help or make the situation better. It wasn't a great feeling to have at all. Not when it was his wife and unborn son's health and lives at stake. "I just..."  
"I know." Carol soothed. "I know"  
They talked for a few more minutes before Finn decided he had to get back to Rachel. He'd cried with his Mom, and once he got his emotions under control and Carol had promised to coordinate with Hiram and Leroy about coming up, he hung up the phone. He rubbed his face roughly, trying to erase any and all traces of his breakdown from his face before heading back into the room.  
When he walked in, he saw Rachel laying peacefully with her eyes closed and her hands spread as much as they could across her swollen stomach. He kissed her forehead before collapsing in the chair beside her, not before pulling it closer to the bed. He placed his own hand on an open spot of her stomach and leaned his head closer before speaking.  
"Hey buddy." He whispered. "I know you don't have any control over this, but try to hang in there okay? Your mom and I really need you to be strong and just hang tight in there. It's what's best for you. We can't wait to meet you but it's too early for you to come, as much as I'd love to be able to hold you and see what you look like. We don't even really have a name for you yet. I mean, we've narrowed it down but nothing's final. We thought we had time. I love you little man. So much. But just stay in there." He lifted his head from where he rested it close to her belly when he felt fingers run through his hair. He looked up to see Rachel smiling at him, tears running down her cheeks.  
"Hey" She said softly.  
"Hey to you too" he gave her a small smile before sitting up properly and moving closer to the head of the bed. "Did you manage to nap?"  
She nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on him. "You've been crying" She said simply. Finn let his eyes drop from her gaze to his hands. He'd been hoping she wouldn't notice. He should have known better.  
"I called Kurt, he's going to pick up Melody from school and bring her to their apartment for the night. Your dads said they were on their way but I'm not sure when or if they were flying or driving. Mom said she was going to talk to them and she sends her best and your dads said to pass on that they love you..." He stumbled and stammered over his words, flying through them in his haste to take the focus off of how he'd been upset and in tears. He didn't need to stress her out or make her feel bad or anything. She grabbed for his hand and he looked at her alarmed, worried and scared all at the same time. He didn't know if she was grabbing it because she was in pain or to get him to stop talking. When she didn't squeeze it harder he relaxed.

"I love you" She whispered to him. "Thank you for taking care of me and the baby, and making sure Melody is looked after..." She stopped when she felt the tears coming to her eyes. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She clutched his face and rubbed her thumb along his cheeks. She pulled away from him and smiled softly at her, though his eyes to her looked sad. And he saw the same look in her eyes as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Told you guys I'd be updated a lot. :) Reviews are love!  
PS - Whose heard the Season 3 Season's of Love? Heart...Broken. That's all I'm saying :-/**

I don't own Rachel, Finn or anyone belonging already to Mr. Ryan Murphy. I do own Melody, Dr. Wilson & the baby of course. 

**On with the show! **

**Chapter 22**

Her contractions stopped just shortly after dinner time. The medication had worked and Finn had never been more relieved in recent memory. He clutched Rachel's hand in his when Dr. Wilson had told them the news and kissed her intently once the doctor had left.  
"See." He said against her lips softly. He allowed his hand to fall to her stomach and join hers. "Everything is going to be alright." She smiled softly against his lips before pulling away. She laid her hands on top of his and just stared at him intently.  
"Maybe it is going to be alright" She blew out a breath after a few minutes. He nodded a little bit at her before kissing her head. A knock at the hospital door came shortly after and both Rachel and Finn called out to tell whoever it was to come on in.  
Leroy and Carol poked their heads in the room before moving to come into the suite.  
"Oh baby" Leroy sighed coming to the opposite side of Rachel's bed as Finn was sitting on. Rachel opened her arms to hug her father while Finn embraced his mother who had come to his side. "What's the verdict? When Finn called he said you were having..."  
Rachel cut him off before he could say anymore. "They've stopped. Dr. Wilson just left. We had to wait to make sure, but she's confident they've stopped. I haven't felt one in over an hour" She smiled looking from Leroy to Carol and back.  
"That's wonderful news" Leroy exclaimed as a short rapt came to the door and Hiram stuck his head in before entering after Finn gestured him inside.  
"It is" Rachel smiled softly, looking at all of her parents and then connecting her gaze with Finn's. She reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm so relieved, you have no idea."  
Carol smiled at the couple softly. "Burt sends his best wishes. He'll be up in a few days when he can move around the schedule at the garage" Both Finn and Rachel nodded. They weren't sure if they would need their family in a few days to be at hand, but nonetheless.  
The group chatted for awhile, discussing different things and catching up. Though it hadn't been that long since they'd been together as a family, they still had a lot to talk about. Another knock at the door came, and Carol stood to open it, smiling at once when she saw her stepson, son-in-law and granddaughter.  
"Where's Mommy?" Melody looked up at her Nana with big eyes. She looked scared. Carol's heart softened as she looked at her.  
Rachel, who must have overheard her as the room wasn't that big called out "I'm right here Mel!" Melody dashed around her Nana and left her Uncles in her dust as she bolted for the bed. Finn scooped her up in his lap before she had a chance to launch herself at the bed.  
"Careful Melody" He said softly, before leaning the little girl over to give Rachel a hug.  
"Mommy!" She exclaimed hugging her mother's neck. Rachel laughed into Melody's neck as she held onto her before pulling away. "When Mrs. Harrison said Uncle Blaine was picking me up from school I didn't know what was going on" She looked down at her hands worriedly. "But he promised to bring me to see you after dinner and here we are!"  
"What did you have for dinner baby?" Rachel asked.  
"Spaghetti and meatballs!" She exclaimed, her excitement coming back to life. Everyone in the room laughed at Melody.  
After a while, Hiram, Leroy and Carol all got up to leave. It was decided that Kurt and Blaine would keep Melody for the night since they'd already got it sorted and promised her. They would take it day by day tomorrow but they had to move quickly to go find somewhere to stay. They kissed the family goodbye and Kurt and Blaine left with them, just go down and get a cup of coffee to give the three of them time to be together.  
Melody remained on Finn's lap, playing with his watch band. "Is the baby going to be okay Mommy?" She asked softly, just as the silence left by everyone vacating the room really settled in.  
Rachel looked at Finn and bit her lip. He looked down at Melody and brushed his fingers through her hair before answering the question she had posed.  
"Mel. What happened today..." He trailed off, trying to recollect his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to explain this to a 7 year old. She looked at him with big eyes and he looked away, meeting Rachel's before continuing on. "Remember how we told you when the baby was ready, Mommy would have to go to the hospital and Dr. Wilson would help her get it out?" Melody nodded at her father. "Well, this morning the baby thought it was time to come out. So Daddy had to come home and bring Mommy to the hospital to see Dr. Wilson. But the baby isn't big enough to come out yet so Mommy needed Dr. Wilson's help to stop the baby from coming. Which she did." He stopped. He looked down at Melody who looked at little bewildered at his explanation. He looked to Rachel and she shrugged while giving him a small smile. He'd done the best he could.  
"So when can Mommy come home? Why am I staying at Uncle Kurt's tonight?" She looked to her mother this time. Rachel reached out and held her hand.  
"Mommy has to stay in the hospital for awhile to make sure the baby is okay."  
"How long is awhile?" She pursed her lips together.  
"Until the baby comes" Finn said softly.  
"But why! That's going to be such a long time! Can't you just come home and stay on the couch like before?" She didn't understand. She just couldn't wrap her head around what was going on. They'd told her before that Mommy had to be careful before and now she was in the hospital and even though everything was okay she couldn't have her Mommy come home to spend time with her. She pouted as she crossed her arms and looked at her parents.  
"Honey..." Rachel ran her fingers across Melody's knuckles. "Mommy has to stay here to make sure the baby stays put." She paused. "This way, if Mommy needs help the nurses and other doctors will know how to help..."  
"But daddy can help! And Grandpa and Granddad and Nana are here now! Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt..."  
"Melody, I know this is hard for you to understand. But you can visit me every day after school, alright? And their hooking up a TV and DVD player so we can watch movies here, just like we did at home." She reached over to run her fingers through Melody's hair as Kurt and Blaine walked back into the room. "It's going to be alright Melody. I promise. I'll be home before you know it and your baby brother will be here too..." Melody still looked unsure and sighed, leaning away from Rachel's hand an nuzzling into Finn's chest. Rachel's eyes welled as she looked at her daughter, so much so that she had to look away.  
Kurt spoke up. "We should get going, it's getting late..." Finn and Rachel both nodded at him. Melody buried her head deeper into Finn's chest.  
"Yeah. That's probably a good idea" Rachel swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat as she looked at her daughter. Finn nodded in agreement.  
"Why don't you give Mommy a hug goodbye Mel" He whispered into her ear. "Daddy will walk down to the car with you and your Uncles" He noticed Rachel nodding her head in agreement to what he had suggested. Melody looked up from his chest and looked at her mother. She leaned forward and Finn helped her to hug Rachel as best as she could.  
"I love you Melody. So much"  
"Love you too Mommy." Rachel kissed her cheek softly before Finn pulled her back and set her on her feet. Blaine gave Melody her jacket to put on while Finn gave Rachel a kiss.  
"I'll be right back" He whispered. He kissed her cheek before looking back at her and saw the tears in her eyes. He kissed her lips quickly and patted her hand before leaving the room with Melody and the Hummel-Andersons.  
Rachel watched them go and allowed her tears to flow out of her eyes and down her cheeks as she rested against her pillow. Her emotions were running high all day and the conversation with Melody just made everything come to the forefront. She rubbed her belly softly, as the baby kicked. That made her feel a little better for the moment.

Finn walked with Kurt, Blaine and Melody to the car. Once Melody was in the car and Blaine had gotten into the driver's seat, Kurt turned to his brother.  
"You going to be alright?" Finn ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp for a moment before staring at his brother.  
"Yeah. I think so. I mean, everything's calm right now. Hopefully it'll stay this way and the little guy will hang in there for awhile..."  
Kurt nodded, looking at his brother sympathetically. "Do you need me to bring you anything? I can come right back after we get home..."  
Finn shook his head. "I'm going to head home in a little bit and grab some stuff. I'm sure there's some stuff Rachel wants that I wouldn't even think to ask for..." He chuckled. Kurt smiled a little before patting his brother on the shoulder and moving to get in the car. "Thank, eh?"  
"For what?" His eyes moved to the back seat where Melody was sitting, looking at her hands.  
"Like I said this morning, it's what family is for Finn." He smiled. "Now get back to your wife..." He chuckled and walked back towards the entrance of the hospital, watching as his brother's car drove away.  
He was just getting back to the room and reaching for the door knob when it opened from the other side and Dr. Wilson smiled at him. His heart immediately began to race.  
"What's going on?" He asked, trying to look past her.  
"Everything's fine. Just wanted to check on Rachel before I left for the evening." She touched his arm gently. "No contractions, and the baby's heartbeat was still strong. Have a good night Finn."  
"You too Dr. Wilson. Thank you" He smiled a little as he let the doctor out of the room before going to Rachel's side.  
"Melody get off okay?" She asked, sniffling a little bit. He brushed his fingers through her hair before placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled away and sat down in his chair.  
"Yeah. She'll be fine. " He waved off. "How are you though? I saw Dr. Wilson on the way in here..." He paused. "She said everything was okay..."  
She smiled softly. "Yeah, she checked us out" She patted her stomach. "Checked his heart beat, and she checked the monitor and I haven't had any more contractions. She seemed pleased" He nodded.  
"And how are you?" He asked softly. Her eyes glassed over and her lip trembled. Finn stood up from his chair and got closer to her. He hunched over and pulled her into his chest as the tears flowed down her cheeks and onto his button down shirt he had been wearing all day.  
"I...I...I..." She stumbled over her words. He brushed his fingers through her hair as she cried into his chest. "I don't know how I am. I'm still scared that something's going to happen" She hiccuped. "And Melody..."  
"Melody is going to be fine. Kurt and Blaine will take great care of her tomorrow and get her to school and then we'll go from there. Either I'll go home tomorrow night or my mom..."  
"Finn, you have to go home tomorrow if everything is still okay..." She trailed. "Melody needs one of us at home with her at least and if it can't be me it has to be you" Her voice wavered as fresh tears came to her eyes. She cried into his chest and he held her there, rubbing her back comfortingly and murmuring words of support and love into her ear.  
"It's going to be okay Rach. It's going to be okay" He whispered over and over. He just hoped he was right.

He left after Rachel was settled in for the night to head back to the apartment to grab some things she asked for. He had his list of things to bring her and he hoped he would be able to find it all. She'd asked for some very specific things of hers but he wanted to do his best so she felt at home in her room, as much as a person could feel in the hospital. When he arrived at their building, he parked and went up to their apartment sighing as he entered. Never in a million years would he have imagined the turn of events the day had brought when he had left this morning with Melody. He ran his hands over his face before walking down the hallway, grabbing a duffle bag from the closet as he walked. He headed into their bedroom and grabbed the pajamas and comfy clothes that Rachel had requested, including one of his old football t-shirts from high school that he still wore on occasion. She had told him she needed something to remind her of him while she was in there by herself. He placed the bag on their bed and set her pillow beside it before going to the bathroom to grab her toiletries that were on the list as well. Once he was satisfied that he had completed his task, she had asked him to hold off on bringing anything for their because her room wasn't that big and since she didn't need it yet she didn't see a point. He stuck to the directions he was given and locked up the apartment with her pillow tucked under his arm and bag slung over his shoulder. He was going to stop at a flower shop on the way back to the hospital, liven the place up a bit for her and grab some magazines for her at the hospital gift shop. It was the least he could do for her and he hoped it was enough.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Don't own anything related to gLee. Just Melody, the baby and anyone who doesn't exist in the gLee universe**.

Here ya go!

**Chapter 23 **

He'd thought they were out of the woods.  
After two days, he'd returned to working during the day while his mom or her dads kept her company during the day. He was grateful their families had put their lives virtually on hold for them, he'd thank every deity every day for the rest of his life if it meant they knew how thankful he was. He knew he was probably blowing things out of proportion, but the only way he'd be able to take care of Melody and go home to her most nights was knowing the rest of his family was around to pick up the slack. His mom had been doing laundry and cooking for him and Melody, while Leroy and Hiram conducted their business from their hotel room when they weren't with Rachel at the hospital or eating dinner at the apartment with them. A week has past now, and as he walked into school that morning after dropping Melody off, his cell phone buzzed from his pocket. He'd taken to carrying it around with him everywhere in the last week, never wanting to miss anything. He'd talked to her last night, it was one of the nights in the past week that he had actually gone home and that was only because Melody had begged and pleaded he did so and any thoughts he had had about staying with Rachel broke down, and Rachel had let him go. He called her right before he went to bed and she had sounded cheerful and in good spirits. He tried not to call first thing in the morning because he wanted her to sleep, so the fact that his phone was ringing just past 8am in the morning scared the crap out of him.

He answered it anxiously, not stopping to look at the name on the caller ID.  
"Finn..." Rachel cried into the phone. His heart stopped when he heard her voice.  
"Rach, what is it?"  
"They've started again." She whispered, her voice thick and pretty much hysterical.  
"Wha..." He stammered, trying to absorb what she said.  
"The contractions have started again, and God, Finn this sucks" He heard her suck in a breath at what he could only assume was a contraction.  
"How far apart are they? How long..."  
"They just started about 45 minutes ago, like last time. Dr. Wilson just got here." She sighed into the phone. "I don't get it Finn..." She cried into the phone.  
"Hang tight Rach." He whispered as he turned around and retraced his steps, heading for the office. "I'm leaving the school now. Is anyone with you..."  
"No. My dad's have a conference call they have to deal with and your mom has to pick up Burt from the airport..." She whispered. He could hear the tears in her voice, and it killed him that she was alone again. His perfect plan wasn't so perfect at all.  
"Okay. I'm on my way okay, I just have to talk to Hanson and tell him I'm out of here. I'll see you a few minutes. Call me back if you need to though k? I love you so much" He ended the phone call and walked into the office to speak to his principal. He was leaving whether he said it was okay or not.

Rachel hung up the phone and looked at Dr. Wilson with tears in her eyes. Her hands ran over her stomach over and over as if it would make the contractions stop altogether. She watched her Doctor as she looked at the monitor. The contractions were coming every eight minutes, two minutes closer together than the ones she had had a week ago. Rachel bit her lip.  
"Rachel, this isn't good. I'm not sure how to say it any other way." The older woman ran her fingers through her own short auburn hair looking at her patient. "Is Finn on his way?"  
She nodded. "He'd just gotten to work." Dr. Wilson nodded.  
"I'm going to check you okay, see if anything has changed in that regard" Rachel could only nod as she leaned back on the bed and squeezed her eyes tightly. Tears flowed down her cheeks as Dr. Wilson did the examination. She bit her lip until it was finished and only released because she felt blood on her tongue. She opened her eyes to look at her Doctor.  
"You've dilated approximately another centimeter Rachel. With your history this is really great cause for concern. If we don't stop your contractions I'm afraid we might have to deliver" She sighed. Rachel allowed a sob to come from her mouth as she closed her eyes again, clasping her hands on top of her stomach.  
"What...what now...do we try the...medication again..." She hiccupped. She needed Finn. She couldn't do any of this without him.  
"I want to do a ultrasound and then we'll try the magnesium sulphate again. It was effective last time so it's my hope that it'll be effective again. The other options are not known to be as effective."She said simply. She watched Rachel clutch her eyes shut. "Let's do an ultrasound first though" Rachel could only nod as Dr. Wilson set about getting everything set up. She bit her lip when she felt the top of her pajamas being lifted and the monitor removed to accommodate the ultrasound exam. She winced when she felt the gel applied to her stomach and only opened her eyes when she felt Dr. Wilson moving the wand around on her stomach. The door flew open as she was focusing on the screen and Finn raced in, grabbing her hand before saying anything. She squeezed his hand and winced as a contraction ripped through her during the ultrasound.  
"Well he looks good for 33 weeks" Dr. Wilson said simply, focusing on the screen in front of her. "He has changed position though, so he's head down and ready to go by the looks of it. That's pretty much on target for 33 weeks though" She sighed, clicking a few buttons on the machine. She moved the scanner around a little bit, taking measurements of their son. Finn squeezed her hand and turned his attention to her. His heart broke when he saw the tear tracks and fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She spent a few more minutes looking and sighed when Rachel was effected by another contraction. She glanced at the clock and back at her patient.  
"He seems to be grown right on schedule for his gestation. But the fact that your contractions have returned, combined with the fact that they're a little closer together and you've dilated a little more is cause for concern." She turned to face them fully. Rachel tightened her hold on Finn's hand and he visibly flinched. "I'd like to administer the magnesium sulphate again. Finn, I explained to Rachel that that was the most effective medication and will hopefully work just like it did last time" She added to catch him up. He barely nodded. "But I'd also like to give you a steroid to help the baby's lungs mature faster in the event that we do have to deliver." Both of them nodded at Dr. Wilson. She paged a nurse to bring her the medication, and just like last time Finn held Rachel's hand as she was given two shots, one in each arm. She left them after reattaching the fetal monitor, with the promise she'd return to check on them within the next hour.  
Once they were alone, Rachel broke down again this time in Finn's arms. She clutched his shirt in her hands and cried hard into his chest. She tightened her hold when a contraction ran through her body. He attempted to comfort her, but it was pretty hard to comfort someone when you were upset yourself.  
"Will you lay with me?" She whispered. Finn looked in her eyes and then evaluated the scene. The monitor she was attached to was on the opposite side of the bed, and he may be able to squish himself into the other side of her bed. He nodded at her and helped her move over in her bed so that there was enough room for him to at least lay on his side. He climbed in and cuddled up next to her as she turned over on her side, mindful of the monitor strapped to her stomach. He felt her shudder as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands falling to the exposed part of her belly just below her belly button. He kissed her head over and over as she sobbed, hiccupping when it her sobs became too much on her body. His own tears rolled down his cheeks and he closed his eyes when she took his hand and squeezed as a contraction over took her body.  
"It's okay. Just breathe baby. It's going to be okay"  
"It's not going to be okay Finn! It's not going to be okay!" She sobbed, her voice cracking as she withstood the contraction.

It wasn't okay. It wasn't okay at all.  
The medication failed to stop her contractions and as time went on her contractions grew closer together. Rachel huddled on her bed, crying as each contraction ripped through her body. They were closer together now, coming about every five minutes and she was continuing to dilate. She sobbed when she wasn't clutching Finn's hand and his heart broke and tears welled in his own eyes every time she dug her fingers into his hand. She'd been given another shot of steroids in an attempt to get the baby's lungs to develop faster. Dr. Wilson was in and out of the room, and announced before she left that she was 6 cm dilated and had proclaimed that because the baby's heart beat was still strong and he wasn't showing signs of distress, there was no need to worry about having a c-section. That hadn't even crossed her mind, if you asked her.  
It was late now, well into the night. Honestly, Finn had lost all concept of time today. He couldn't tell you the day of the week or the date. He hadn't left Rachel's side once things became more intense.  
"I'm tired Finn" Rachel whispered, clutching his hand in hers. He ran a cold cloth over her forehead. His heart broke as he looked at her, he brushed the cloth around the rest of her face.  
"I know Rach." He whispered. "I know. What can I do for you?"  
"Love me" She whispered back, staring at him before arching her back as another contraction hit her.  
"Always Rach." He allowed her to squeeze his hand tightly, ignoring the pain blistering through his fingers.  
When the contraction was over she winced, biting her lip. She moved her leg a little to feel the sheets and groaned as she threw her head back against the bed.  
"Rach..."  
She cried as she looked at him. "My water just broke" She sobbed as she closed her eyes, and Finn reached up to press the call button about her bed.

Just after midnight, Dr. Wilson looked up from her position between her legs.  
"Okay Rachel, on my count I need you to bear down and push okay? You ready?"  
She shook her head quickly. "No! I'm not ready, this isn't happening. Make it stop Finn!" She cried, clutching his hand in his. Finn tried to calm her down.  
"Rachel." Dr. Wilson said firmly. "I need you to push. Your son is depending on you."  
Rachel took a deep breath and clutched Finn's free hand in hers as he used the other hand to brace her leg. A nurse stood on her other side, bracing her leg.  
"1, 2, 3" Dr. Wilson counted out. Rachel followed her instructions and bore down as hard as she could, crying as she did so. Because she was crying so hard, she was unable to push as long as she needed to. "Good Rachel, but I need you to go for longer next time. We need to get him out, alright?" She said almost sternly. Rachel tried to nod and Finn kissed her forehead before she went again.  
She felt like this was taking too long. She pushed over and over and felt like she was getting nowhere, until the pain increased three fold as the baby came closer to being delivered.  
"Okay Rachel, he's almost here. He's right here. We need to go again to get him out. Give it all you've got." The team of nurses from the neonatal intensive care ward started to get things ready over by the warmer while one stepped closer in preparation to step in.  
Rachel could only nod and do as she was told. She cried as she pushed. Finn clutched her hand and felt his own tears escape from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. She squeezed his hand tightly before collapsing against the bed when the pain ceased to invade her body anymore.  
"Here he is" Dr. Wilson held the baby up briefly before the nurse from the NICU swooped in and brought him over to the warming table. The baby didn't make a sound. Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as she caught a glimpse of her son. He was so small. She looked over at Finn and he got her message loud and clear just by reading her eyes. She finished her job as he went over to where his son was. He got as close as he could to the table where they were working on the baby and watched. He was so tiny. He was moving around, and emitted a small cry as the nurses fluttered around him. Finn bit his lip as he watched them work, speaking in code to each other as the evaluated his son. The only thing he seemed to understand was when they called out his weight, 4 pounds, 1 ounce. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a quick picture of his son. He watched intently as the baby's chest rose and fell dramatically and it seemed to him that he may be having a hard time getting a breath. As if they read his thoughts, the nurses went into overdrive and threw the sides up on the table and raced out of the room with his tiny son. He walked back over to Rachel just as she sobbed out, watching them tear out of the room with her son.  
"Did you see him Finn?" She cried, lifting her arms. He hugged her close and kissed her head. "He's so small."  
"4 pounds, 1 ounce." He said gently, running his fingers along her hair. She gasped, tears continuously fell down her cheeks. "He's a Hudson" He whispered. "He's a fighter. He was starting to cry before they rushed out of here with him..."  
"I didn't get to really see him...why did they run..."  
He didn't know what to say to her, he wasn't even sure why they had. He swallowed hard and just cuddled her closer to him.  
"I'm so proud of you" He whispered against her head. "I love you"  
"I love you too" She whispered. He pulled his phone from his pocket and flicked to the photo album, bringing up the picture he had taken of their son.  
"He's so little" She whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Finn handed her the phone so she could look closer.  
"I couldn't understand a lot of what they were saying while I was over there but it sounded like he was doing alright." He said softly. Rachel cried as she listened to him talk about the baby. They didn't have much information to go on, but they had their picture that was would have to suffice.  
Rachel yawned and leaned against the bed. "Go see him Finn..." She whispered. He looked at her, searching her eyes to make sure she'd be okay. "He's probably scared that he's by himself. Find out all you can..." Finn nodded and kissed her softly, getting up to leave the room. He was about to open the door when he was met by it opening from the other side. A nurse and what looked like a Doctor he didn't realize were standing there.  
"Hi" Finn said softly.  
"Mr. Hudson?" The doctor asked. When Finn nodded, he stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Greenlaw, the one of the neonatologists here." Finn shook his hand. "We need to talk about your son" He nodded and gestured for him to come in, walking back into the room himself and sitting down in his chair. Rachel immediately went for his hand. He squeezed her fingers. Dr. Greenlaw introduced himself to Rachel as well before he began to talk about their son.  
"Well, you've got quite a resilient little guy on your hands" He smiled. Rachel and Finn both blew out a breath simultaneously. "As you know, he's 4 pounds 1 ounce, which is rather average for an infant born at 33 weeks. We have him currently in an incubator, because babies of his gestational age often have a hard time keeping their body temperature up. That's just because of his more lean appearance and body weight" He read from his chart, looking up when adding the last bit. "What we need to talk about though, is his breathing" Finn sat up a little straighter in his chair and the grip Rachel had on his hand tightened. "We do have him on a CPAP machine currently. The nurses noticed shortly after his birth that he wasn't having trouble taking a breath, and upon further examination we determined that was the best course of treatment."  
"What does CPAP mean?" Finn asked, speaking the question both of them were thinking.  
"Sorry" Dr. Greenlaw replied. "A CPAP machine is a continuous positive airway pressure machine. It's assisting him to keep his airways open so he can breathe and learn to breathe on his own" They both nodded. Dr. Greenlaw went on to fill them in more on their son's condition. He seemed optimistic about the outlook, which made Rachel and Finn feel a tad better about the situation.  
"Now." He said closing the folder he had. "Would you like to go see your little boy?" Rachel and Finn looked at each other. A small smile played on both their lips as the nurse that had come in with Dr. Greenlaw approached with a wheelchair for Rachel. Finn helped her out of the bed slowly so she didn't hurt herself and she sank down into the wheelchair to visit with their little boy for the very first time.

A/N2: I don't pretend to be an expert on newborn babies. I've done a little bit of research and I'm trying to make this as factual and realistic as possible.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own anyone related to gLee. But I own Melody and anyone not on the show :)  
Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 24**

When the nurse pushed her up the incubator with the label _Baby Boy Hudson_ she felt her heart race. Her hand flew to her mouth when she caught sight of the tiny baby inside the unit and the tears came to her eyes once again as she laid eyes on her son. He was so tiny and looked so incredibly helpless inside the incubator. She tore her eyes away and looked at Finn, who was staring just as intently at the little baby in the inside.  
"He's here" She whispered, looking up at him. He brought his attention to her, and let his lips curl into a small smile.  
"He is."  
What they hadn't been prepared for when they prepared to see when they saw their son was how he would look with all the wires that were attached to his small body. The doctor had talked about the breathing tube he would be on to help him breathe and the feeding tube that would help him get nourishment so he could grow until he was able developmentally to suck from a nipple, whether Rachel breastfed him or he was bottle fed.  
"Oh Finn" She breathed. He placed his hand on her shoulder as they both looked at the baby. A nurse came up to them and smiled.  
"Hi there. I'm Annie, I've been this little guys primary nurse since he came in. He sure is a cutie." She smiled. Both Finn and Rachel smiled at her. "I just came over to tell you he's looking really good for being 7 weeks early." She smiled brightly. "I do need to fill out his birth certificate though, did you guys have a name picked out?" She looked between the couple as they glanced at each other. Rachel bit her lip.  
"We have a few contenders. We haven't narrowed it down yet." She said softly. Annie nodded.  
"Not to worry. That's actually pretty common here in the NICU with preterm babies" She smiled. "Just let me know when you've come up with the perfect name for this handsome guy and I'll get you set up. Now, if you'd like to touch him I can show you how to wash up over there" She gestured to the sink at the farther end of the room. Again, Rachel and Finn looked at each other.  
"We'd love that" Her voice showed a little bit of hesitation but she knew she wanted to do it, she needed to bond with her son. "Can we?"  
"Absolutely" Annie smiled at the couple. "There's no reason you can't."

Finn pushed her over to the sink and Nurse Annie showed them how to wash their hands and what soap to use. She showed them the gowns they had to put on. She helped Rachel put her gown on while Finn shrugged on his own. When they were set she brought them back over to their son and showed them how to put their hands through the holes of his incubator.  
"Small, light touches. He's going to very sensitive to any touches right now because he is early, but we've found that with premature babies his gestational age, the earlier we start the bonding process the better" She smiled. She stood there and watched as Rachel tentatively put her hand through one hole, while Finn did the same in the other hole. It was more meant for one parents to put two hands, but if this worked for them, Annie wasn't going to step in and tell them not to. Both were anxious to feel him. Somehow that would make the baby feel more real. Like the last week had culminated to something.  
Rachel's breath hitched in her throat when her hand finally came in contact with the tiny arm that belonged to her son. She felt his little body twitch as her fingers touched him and the tears were instantly in her eyes. Finn's fingers touched his small foot slight as well and Rachel felt him rest his other hand on her back for support. She looked up at him, tearing her eyes away from their newborn son for a moment to look at her husband. He had tears in his eyes as well as he looked at her and then turned his attention back to the baby.  
"Hi baby" Rachel whispered as she tried to lean closer. She grimaced in pain a little, her body tired and overworked from the exertion labor had forced on her earlier. She was exhausted as well, it was well after 3am but she just...she couldn't step away and leave. This was her baby and she needed him to know that she was here. That they were both here and he wasn't alone. "I love you so much sweetheart" She whispered, her fingers moving gently over his hand. "Mommy loves you pal. And everything's going to be okay. "  
Finn spoke up when she was finished. "I love you buddy. Daddy's here, alright? Everything's going to be fine" The baby jerked at the touches on his foot. Finn smiled a little bit.  
They spent a little while longer with the baby, talking to him and just admiring him. But a silence befell them, as they both just kind of took in the situation around them.  
"Caleb" She said softly. Finn's head shot up and looked over at Rachel.  
"What's that?"  
"Caleb. What do you think about Caleb?"  
Finn looked from the baby to Rachel and back again. "Yeah. Caleb." He smiled at her. Caleb had been on their list of contenders.  
"I think he looks like a Caleb" Rachel whispered.  
"He does" He whispered back to her.  
They were quiet for a minute as they looked at their son - Caleb. Finn broke the sudden silence.  
"How about Levi...for his middle name." He suggested. It hadn't been a name they had been considering, but he had seen it in the school newsletter a few times this year and the name had started to grow on him.  
She turned to him and smiled. "Caleb Levi. I like it." She turned back to the baby. "Well hello Caleb Levi, you have a name now!" She grinned before looking at Finn. He reached over and pressed a kiss to his lips before looking back to Caleb. Finn caught Annie's eye and she came over with a clipboard.  
"Annie, I'd like you to meet Caleb Levi Hudson" Finn said softly.  
"Perfect name" She said smiling at the couple.

**-Break-**

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.  
"Rach, maybe we should go back to your room. You've got to be tired." He said gently. He pulled his other hand out of the incubator after giving Caleb another pat on his leg before turning to Rachel. She looked up at him and yawned again before nodding in defeat. "Let me just say goodbye" Rachel turned back to the incubator fully and smiled softly, running her finger lightly up and down his arm.  
"We'll be back a little later baby" She whispered. "Mommy and Daddy are going to go get some rest" Finn smiled looking at his son.  
They stripped themselves of the gowns and said goodbye to Annie after making her promise to take good care of Caleb and call Rachel's room if anything happened. Annie, used to this, just smiled and patted Rachel's hand as she walked them out of the NICU before going back to tend to the babies and checking all of the beeping machines.  
When they arrived back at her room, Finn helped Rachel out of her wheelchair and into the bed. She yawned loudly, not even bothering to cover her mouth with her hand. She smiled softly at her husband.  
"Sorry."  
Finn waved her off. "Don't worry about it. You need to get some rest." He whispered.

****Break****

The family arrived almost en masse hours later.  
Carol and Burt were the first to come in with Melody as they had been the ones staying with her the night before. As things had really happened late at night the night before, Finn had respectively told the family to just stay put as he hadn't been sure what the situation would have been like after Caleb's birth.  
Rachel beamed when she saw Melody walk into the room clutching Burt's hand in one of her small ones, and a teddy bear from Build a Bear with a blue helium balloon tied around it's hand in the other.  
"There's my big girl" She smiled. She opened her arms and Melody slowly walked over to the bed. Finn scooped her up and helped her to give Rachel a big hug. He stood up and sat her down in the chair he had vacated. Carol and Burt hugged both Rachel and Finn.  
"Well? How is he?" Carol asked softly, standing behind the chair Melody was sitting in. She gently ran her fingers through the little girls hair.  
"He's doing okay" Rachel smiled looking over at Finn. He nodded.  
"Did you give him a name Mommy?" Melody asked softly. She was feeling a little out of place here in the hospital, but she was with her Mommy, Daddy, Nana and Poppy so she guessed it would be fine. She didn't like the way it smelled in here. She had asked her Nana and Poppy last night before bed if her little brother had a name yet and they had told her no. She just wanted to know what to call him.  
Rachel looked at Finn, and he came to stand beside her on the other side of her bed and took her hand, before leaning over to kiss her head softly.  
"We did." She smiled. "His name is Caleb. Caleb Levi Hudson"  
Carol and Burt both smiled at Rachel. "That's a wonderful name".  
Melody spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I brought this for Caleb" She said softly. "Nana and Poppy took me to Build-A-Bear last night after supper"  
"I'm sure he'll like that very much honey" Finn smiled at her.  
"Where is he?" She asked, looking around the room. She'd thought the baby would have been in the room with her Mommy. That's what she had seen in her books that her Mom and Dad had bought her. She'd also heard the same from some of her friends at school. But she didn't see any sign of her new baby brother.  
Carol looked at her daughter-in-law and watched as she bit her lip.  
"Melody..." Carol started.  
"It's alright Mom" Finn smiled softly. He let go of Rachel's hand and walked back over to where Melody was sitting and crouched beside her chair. He looked over at Rachel before turning his attention fully to their daughter. He smiled softly at her. "Mel, remember how we told you Caleb's birthday was supposed to be in March?"  
She cocked her head to the side and looked at her dad. "Yeah. But it's only January..."  
Finn nodded. "Baby Caleb decided he wanted his birthday to be very early this morning, instead of in March. So he's a little small and needs some extra help so he's in a special nursery where he can get lots of extra help to grow big and strong." He waited, looking intently at her to make sure she understood what he had said.  
Melody looked at her father, and then at her mother who gave her a sad smile.  
"When can I see him?" She asked, lifting her eyes brows and giving Finn a determined look, one that made her look so much like Rachel it was scary.  
Finn looked towards Rachel. He wasn't sure how to answer, because quite frankly he wasn't sure if she could. They hadn't been told, nor had they asked, the rules that came with the NICU. It had been 3 am when they were in there he hadn't thought to ask.  
"Mel..." Finn sighed. He saw the look on her face. "I'll go see if I can find out some information." He stood from his crouch position and patted Melody on the shoulder and leaned over to kiss Rachel's head.  
"I'll come for a walk with you" Carol smiled. Finn nodded before leaving the room with his Mom.  
Once he closed the door behind them, Carol spoke up. "How're you holding up?" She touched his arm softly as they started walking down the hall towards the nurse's station.  
"Honestly?" He ran his hand through his hair before rubbing his tired eyes before looking at his Mom. "I'm a mess. I'm relieved he's alright. But I wish...I wish he was still inside, you know?"  
"What is his prognosis?" She asked softly. She hadn't had a chance to really talk to him about what was going on, he'd called when Caleb had arrived but hadn't had much information at that point. "I know you said last night he was tiny."  
"Yeah" He rubbed the back of his neck. "4 pounds, 1 ounce. I swear he's like this big" He gestured to a small length on his forearm. "He's on a bunch of machines though, they're all supposed to help him. But he still looks so helpless..." He sucked in a breath, leaning against the wall a few feet down from Rachel's door. "But the nurse this morning, Annie, said he was doing well...and I'm...we're hanging on to that. I went to see him this morning while Rachel was sleeping and he was doing okay..."  
"And how are you..." She asked again.  
"Scared shitless" He whispered, the tears coming to his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here Mom. You have no idea how much easier this is...knowing you're here for Melody ... and for us...and just...thank you" Carol wrapped her arms around Finn and hugged him tightly.  
"There's no where I'd rather be Finn. Nowhere else."

****Break****

Finn and Carol arrived back at the room after going to talk to the nurse's station.  
"Well Daddy, can I see him?" Melody jumped off her chair and ran to her Dad as he came in the room.  
"Well, Miss Melody...how would you like to come with me and meet baby Caleb?" He smiled at her. The look on her face was priceless.  
"Really Daddy?" She exclaimed.  
"Finn..."  
"Rach, it's alright. I spoke to the nurse on duty and she said that she's the only child allowed to see him because she's his sister" He grinned down at his daughter. "Burt, Mom, would you guys like to come too? I can take one of you at a time after Melody meets her brother "  
Both of them nodded. "We'd love to meet the little guy" Burt smiled. "Rach, will you be alright..."  
She nodded, just as a knock came at the door and Leroy and Hiram poked their heads in.  
"Yeah." She smiled tiredly. "I'll be alright"  
Melody hugged her Mom tight before taking her daddy's hand and walking out of the room leading her Nana and Poppy towards the NICU with a bounce in her step. She was going to meet her brother!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I love that you guys love this! Hope you like the next installment!  
A/N2: Don't own anyone on or related to gLee. They're all property of Ryan Murphy & Co. I own Melody, Caleb and anyone not on gLee.  
A/N3: REVIEW please!

**Chapter 25**

Finn smiled at Annie when he walked into the NICU with Melody. She immediately put down the paperwork she was looking at on her desk and walked over to the pair, a big smile on her face.  
"Well, this must be the big sister!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice. Melody immediately cuddled more into Finn's leg and he laughed, his hand finding her head. It felt good to laugh a little after the 24 hours he had just had.  
"This is. This is Miss Melody, Caleb's big sister" He smiled at Annie. She immediately crouched down to be at Melody's level.  
"Well hello there Miss Melody. I'm Miss Annie, I'm one of the nurses who has been looking after your brother since he was born early this morning" She stuck out her hand, and Melody looked up at Finn hesitantly before sticking out her own hand and shaking Annie's slowly. Annie smiled and looked at Melody."I suppose you want to meet your little brother, right?"  
"Caleb" Melody mumbled softly against Finn's leg. "I would like to meet him. Mommy and Daddy say he's really little"  
"He is really little." Annie paused, looking up at Finn before addressing Melody again. "But he's also really cute. Let me show you where we wash our hands okay?" She said softly, standing up and looking down at the little girl.  
Melody was taken aback, and looked up at Finn, a little unsure. He could tell she wasn't connecting washing her hands with seeing her little brother, even looking a little confused at the prospect. Finn crouched down to her level. "Remember how Mommy and Daddy said Caleb was really little, and needed to stay here to be able to grow more?" She nodded. "Well, to make sure he grows big and strong and doesn't get sick, we have to wash our hands in the special sink and wear a special gown so if we have any germs they don't get to Caleb" Melody's eyes widened but she nodded nonetheless. He hoped he hadn't scared her with his explanation. Annie smiled looking at the pair and led them over to the sink where she showed Melody how to wash her hands and got her a small child sized gown, helping her put it on while Finn got washed up as well. When they were both ready, Annie watched as Finn led Melody over to the baby's incubator and sat down on the chair, pulling Melody onto his lap before introducing her to her brother.  
"Well Melody Faith, I'd like you to meet your brother, Caleb Levi" He said softly, whispering in her ear while he brought Melody closer to the incubator. He felt her tense but relax against him after a minute or two.  
"He's so little" She whispered, looking at him. She kept her hands firmly clasped in her lap while staring intently at the tiny baby in front of her. That, was her brother?" Her parents were right, he was so little.  
"He is little" Finn smiled. "But he sure is cute, don't you think?" Melody nodded, continuing to look at her brother intently. "He looks like Mommy" She said after a few minutes of looking at him intently. Finn looked from her to Caleb and back again. "See, he has her nose!" She smiled looking up at Finn with a grin on her face.  
Finn chuckled, looking between his daughter and his son again. God, he had two kids now! Two kids! A daughter and a son. It was almost like it had just clicked. He allowed himself to smile a little bit. While the last 24ish hours had been a complete blur, Finn was no realizing the implications of the events that had taken place. Two kids, two little people who depended on him and Rachel for their every move. Both of them needed him and Rachel in such different ways.  
"You want to hold his hand?" He asked softly. She looked up at him and nodded her head slightly.  
Finn showed her how to put her hand through the hole after explaining to her that she had to be really gentle. When her fingers first came in contact with his small hand, Caleb jerked and Melody nearly took her hand out of the incubator. She looked at Finn with big, wide eyes.  
"It's okay. He's not used to being touched, so just be gentle and he'll be okay" He smiled at his daughter. She tentatively touched his hand again and Finn smiled. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of their first meeting to show Rachel. He stuffed the phone in his pocket after sending it off to her and leaning to kiss Melody's head as she began to talk to the baby. He had to smile as he listened to her tell him all about their apartment, the room he and Rachel had painted and decorated for him, what she had helped with and anything else should think of. Yeah, this was how life was supposed to be.  
"He's so little Daddy." She smiled looking at her father with big eyes. "His hands are so little!"  
"He is. You like him?"  
"I love him. He's my brother and I've wanted him forever" Melody smiled. Finn felt his heart swell three sizes with just those words. He leaned down and kissed her head again.

Back in the room, Rachel was telling her father's all about their first grandson.  
"He's perfect in every way" She smiled up at her father's with tears glistening in her eyes. "He's little, but he's perfect". Her phone buzzed from the side table beside her. She reached for it and gasped when she opened the picture that Finn had sent to her. Tears immediately welled in her eyes as she looked at it more closely, smiling softly seeing her daughter with her hand on her sons. God, was that really real? She wished she could have gone to the NICU with them but if she was honest, she was in a lot of pain and emotionally and almost mentally drained.  
"What is it Princess?" Leroy asked, stepping closer to his daughter's bed. She showed him the picture that Finn had sent her of Melody holding Caleb's hand through the hole in the incubator. The tears ran down her cheeks as she continued to stare at it, Leroy gave her a soft hug to try and comfort her.  
"You have a beautiful family Rachel. You should be so proud" Hiram said softly, speaking for the first time since seeing the picture of his two grandchildren.  
"I am. Really. This was my dream" She said softly as she swallowed the lump in her throat. This is all she really wanted. She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.  
"It's okay to be sad sweetheart" Hiram whispered. "It's been a long two days for you, and an even more eventful week. And this is just the beginning" He said softly. She nodded her head at his words, leaning back more onto the bed with her eyes still clutched closed.  
"I know" She whispered. She really wanted to see Finn right now.  
She got her wish 20 minutes later when he returned, albeit alone but he returned. Hiram and Leroy excused themselves when he walked in the room, saying they were going to go grab a coffee to give them some time alone.  
"My mom and Burt should be down there with Melody, grabbing lunch if you want to join them." Finn smiled at his father's-in-law. "When you come back I can take you guys to meet him if you'd like" Both Hiram and Leroy nodded at their son-in-law, clasping him on the back before saying bye to Rachel and heading for the door.  
The tears spilled from her eyes the moment the door closed and Finn raced over to Rachel's bedside, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her even the tiniest bit. She cried into his shoulder as her hands clutched at his back in a desperate attempt for him not to let her go. When he did pull away, he looked at her with a concerned look on his face. He immediately went to wiping her tears with the pad of his thumb.  
"Hey, hey" He said softly, brushing her hair back from her face. "What's all this? What's wrong?"  
She shook her head. She felt silly really, she didn't really know what was wrong. Well that wasn't true, she knew what was wrong but there was nothing anyone, even Finn, could do about it.  
"I think last night and this morning is just catching up with me" She said softly. "And I was talking to my dad's after I got the picture you sent and I just got this overwhelming need to see you and I got so sad..." She rambled on and on for a few seconds, before looking down at her hands and whispering, "Sorry".  
"No need to be sorry baby." He whispered softly. He kissed the side of her head as he held her against his chest. Her sobs quieted down after a few minutes. Finn had slid into the side of the bed with her and held her against his chest, kissing her head again.  
"The picture is what set me off." She whispered.  
"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have sent it if..."  
"No." She stopped him. "I wanted you to send it. I wanted to see it. I just...I wish I had gone with you...and...and see her when she saw him for the first time... but everything hurts and I'm tired and..." She started to cry again and he pulled her closer to his chest again. "And I just wanted you to hug me, and hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay..." She cried.  
"Shh. It's okay Rach, really it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, Melody's safe, Caleb is being looked after...everything is going to be okay" He tried to sooth. She calmed down and yawned against his chest. He knew she was tired, exhausted even. They hadn't got back to the room this morning until after 3am, and had woken up at just after 9 in order to see Caleb this morning before their family came. He thought that's where these emotions were coming from, that combined with the stress of being in the hospital the whole week, having a baby this morning and all the emotions that come along with that were probably doing a number on his already sensitive and emotional wife.  
"I love you" He kissed her hair a few times. "I will always be here to hug you, and hold you. And of course I'm going to tell you everything's going to be okay. I don't know how this story is going to play out, because just like you I have zero experience being a parent to a preemie but we're all going to get through this, because we're Hudson's and we're strong and getting through hard times is what we do. Right?" He whispered against her ear as he held her. She sniffled a little bit and grabbed his arms that were wrapped around her and squeezed a little bit before closing her eyes.  
"Yeah. We're Hudson's" She smiled a little bit before falling into a much needed nap.  
"I love you Rach" He whispered against her hair. When he was sure she was asleep, he untangled himself and scribbled a note on the pad of paper on her side table before making his way out of the room. He was just closing the door behind him when his Mom, Burt and Melody came down the hallway. Melody had a huge grin on her face and ran for her dad. Finn pasted a smile on his face and crouched down to gather her in his arms.  
"What did you have for lunch Mel?" He asked softly, standing up with her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist.  
"I had a chicken wrap and chocolate milk" She smiled. Her eyes glanced over to Rachel's closed door. "Can I go see Mama?"  
"Mommy's sleeping." He smiled a little bit at her.  
"Can we wake her up?"  
"Mel..." Finn blew out a breath. He looked at his Mom and Burt for some support. They both looked at him empathetically. "Mommy's had a really long few days and needs to rest. Maybe Nana and Poppy can bring you by after school tomorrow?" He looked to his parents who both nodded. "Now, why don't you go home with Nana and Poppy and maybe Daddy will come home for a bit tonight after I take Grandpa and Granddad to meet Caleb, maybe in time to watch a movie or something? Would you like that?"  
Melody's eyes lit up when she looked at her dad. "Okay" She said throwing her arms around his neck in a long hug. Finn walked them down to the parking garage, and hugged them all once again before going to take his fathers-in-law to go and see his son. Then maybe he'd take a nap too.

Rachel had made him go home. As much as she wanted him to spend the night again with her, she had insisted on sending him home to spend time with Melody. Sure, she had cried when he was gathering his stuff to leave after Dr. Wilson had left but after he had hugged her and rocked her a little bit back and forth, he had left with the promise that he would call before he went to bed to make sure she was okay. And he had left. And the second he got to the car, his shoulders sunk with the gravity of the last 24 hours and he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel and let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in.  
But when he got home and plopped down on the couch beside Melody to watch Frozen for the millionth time, he knew why Rachel had sent him home. Because Melody needed him just as much as Caleb and her did.

When Finn left, Rachel got a nurse to escort her down to the NICU so that she could sit with Caleb. After her nap after lunch she was feeling a little rejuvenated. She was feeling better, and decided to walk down the hallway on her own. She smiled at the night nurses that had just come in after dinner and entered the NICU by herself for the first time. The two times she had visited she had been with Finn. She waved a little bit to Annie, who looked like she was giving a briefing to two of the nurses that were obviously coming on shift for the night. She walked slowly over to the sink and washed her hands and gowning up before making her way over to Caleb. She smiled when she sank down in the chair with appreciation. She may have overestimated her strength, but it felt good to sit and have Caleb in her sights. She put her hand through the holes in the incubator and allowed a smile to form when Caleb only flinched slightly at her touch.  
"Hi baby" She whispered as she leaned closer to the incubator. "It's your Mommy. It's just you and me tonight kiddo. But that's okay, right?" She smiled. "You've met lots of people today, you got to meet your big sister Melody. She's amazing Caleb, she's going to be the best big sister to you. She already loves you so much, just like me and your Daddy do too. You also got to meet your Nana and Poppy. Those are Daddy's Mommy and Step-Dad. They're around as much as they can, they live in Ohio just like your Granddad and Grandpa. That's my Dad's. They're great too. Not around as much a Nana and Poppy but they're still great grandpas." She smiled as she rubbed her finger back and forth over his small hand. "I love you so much little boy. You are so wanted and so loved and I can't believe that you're here. We're going to do all we need to do to get you big and strong so you can come home with Me, Daddy and Melody. I love you so much Caleb. So much" She whispered just as the tears began to fall from her eyes. She closed them briefly, but kept the slight rubbing motion going up and down her sons hand. She bit her lip and nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Annie smiling tiredly at her.  
"Sorry Mrs. Hudson, didn't mean to scare you."  
"Rachel" She said softly. Annie looked at her a little confused. "Please, call me Rachel."  
Annie smiled. "Sure. Rachel, I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way out for the night. But Stephanie and Isabel are over there to help you with anything you need" She smiled. "Don't be afraid to ask for anything, even if it's just help getting back to you room." She paused. "He had a good day today, you should be proud" She smiled. "I'll see you in the morning." Rachel nodded and said good bye to the helpful nurse before turning back to her son. She continued to hold his hand and talk to him, even sang to him softly.  
She spent a solid hour talking and singing to him softly, as to not disturb any of the other babies and families in the NICU. When she grew tired, she kissed her fingers and placed them on Caleb's hand before saying good night and moving to stand up and take off her gown. She slowly walked away discarding the gown. She moved slowly toward the door, waving to the two night nurses. One of them, came over to her before she had a chance to leave.  
"I'm Isabel. Let me help you" She smiled. Rachel smiled at her gratefully, holding the nurses arm. She didn't remember being this sore with Melody. But that been 7 years ago and it had been a normal pregnancy.  
She said good night to Isabel when she arrived back at her room and got into bed slowly, laying her head down on the pillow, allowing herself to completely relax just as her phone rang. She smiled when she saw that it was Finn.  
"Hey baby" She whispered into the phone. "I miss you"  
"Miss you too" She smiled when she heard his voice. "How was your night?"  
"I spent it with Caleb. Just got back to the room actually. Met the night nurses and sang a few songs to him. Yours?"  
"Watched Frozen for the 800th time" She smiled into the phone when he said that.  
"Mel's good?"  
"She's great" He sighed. "Asking when you and Caleb are coming home"  
"Dr. Wilson is coming in the morning. I think she said this morning that I'll be able to go home tomorrow if everything checks out. But that if I wanted I could have an extra day to stay with Caleb." She bit her lip, because she just wasn't sure what she wanted. On one hand she really wanted to sleep in her own bed, spend time with Finn and Melody, but on the other she wanted to stay by her baby's side because he needed her the most out of everyone.  
Finn sighed into the phone. "We have everything under control here. I'm going to come tomorrow, Hanson is giving me tomorrow off and we'll go from there, okay? If you check out okay but you want to stay one more day we can go that route. Burt has to head home soon, but my mom is good to hang out for awhile and your dads will here until the weekend. We can figure this out, okay? We'll do what we need to do and what you want to do, okay baby?" His voice was almost a hushed whisper.  
She felt the tears in her eyes well up again and swallowed the lump in her throat. She had the best husband in the world.  
"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Rach. More than you'll ever know" He smiled into the phone. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
"Yeah. Good night" She smiled into the phone. She sunk down onto her pillow and closed her eyes, willing herself to get some sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long!  
In response to one review in particular - No, Finn won't be getting time off. I'm going by my knowledge of maternity/paternity leave laws that I know of in Canada. If Finn wanted to he could take paternity leave, but being that Finn is the only working parent in the household he won't be taking any significant time off. But he won't completely leave his family to go to work.

AND this one kind of got away from me. Enjoy a nice long chapter :)

**Chapter 26**

It was hard to tear himself away from Melody the next morning. He was up before her and while he took a much needed shower, his mother whipped up homemade waffles and bacon for the three of them before he headed to the hospital to see Rachel and Caleb. He was unsure what today would bring, after talking to her last night it seemed like she was set on staying an extra day if the doctors let her. He wasn't going to argue with her if that's what she decided to do. He just didn't know how he was going to break that to Mel. She wanted her Mom and brother to come home badly, she had said that much and then some last night during Frozen. She barely watched any of the movie, just kept talking. She was kind of like her Mom that way. That made him smile, he little girl was so like Rachel

Having their family around during this complicated time was rather helpful. He couldn't speak for Rachel, but having them here took a lot of the burden off of his shoulders, especially when it came to Melody. It was so nice to not have to worry. Burt was leaving tonight after dinner to head back to Ohio and her Dads' were leaving Sunday afternoon. He'd be sad to see them go, but at the same time he wouldn't miss having so many people around, but did he mention how nice it was at the same time? He was beyond glad that his mother was retired and could stick around as much as they needed her to. He wasn't sure how they would survive without her support. And if anything else, he was glad she was here for Rachel. She needed that maternal support now more than anything. He knew that much, he remembered how she was just after Melody was born. He had been at such a loss and she had been so emotional which was understandable, and his Mom had helped them both immensely, stepping in and providing all the support Rachel had needed. And he knew she would need her more than ever this time around as well. Only he was sure the questions wouldn't just be related to breastfeeding, seeming as she couldn't even do that right at the moment. Which is why he wanted to get to her as soon as he could today. He didn't want her to be alone at the hospital.  
He left the bathroom and was just heading to the kitchen when he heard Melody call his name. He smiled a little bit, abandoned going to the kitchen for his breakfast and ventured to Melody's bedroom. He found her, eyes still laced with sleep and hair mused from no doubt moving around during the night. He leaned against the door frame of her bedroom and smiled at his daughter.  
"Well good morning princess." His mother must have come in and woke up her while he was in the shower, in order to start getting ready for school.  
"Are you going to take me to school today Daddy?" She asked softly, cuddling under her blankets.  
"Don't you want Nana to take you? I take you to school every day Princess. And I have to get to the hospital to see Mommy..."  
She looked down at her blanket sadly. Usually, all the other times his mother had been in town Melody had loved it when she took her to school. It meant showing off her neighbourhood to her Nana (who knew it better than she did, since Finn and Rachel had been living in this very apartment their entire married lives but no one was about to crush the little girls dreams. Not at all).  
"But I want you to take me Daddy." She pouted. Finn immediately sighed and rubbed his hand along his face in a sign of exasperation.

With everything going on yesterday she had been kept home from school, spending the day being spoiled by both sets of grandparents and hanging out at the hospital. Kurt had picked her up the day before from school and that had also thrown off the little girls schedule. He could sense that she just wanted some sense of normalcy. Her whole world was spinning upside down as it was. He sighed as he looked at her and then down at his watch. It was ten to 8, she had to be at school for 8:45. But he had hoped to be at the hospital before then, so he could make it before Dr. Wilson talked to Rachel. He was sure Dr. Greenlaw would be by this morning as well with an update on baby Caleb. They'd run a lot of tests during the day yesterday and he could only imagine they would have at least some of the results back today. He didn't want Rachel to be alone when the results were given.  
But he was torn. Between his pouting daughter, his preemie son and his recovering wife. And he wasn't sure which person needed him the most. On one hand, he was sure Melody would survive if he didn't bring her to school this morning but on the other he really didn't want her to feel neglected or left out. But he also knew if he didn't move soon, he may miss Rachel meeting with both Doctors and he wanted to be there for those meetings.  
"Mel, Daddy's not going to work today. I have to go see Mommy and Caleb, can you please let Nana take you to school this morning?" He moved inside her bedroom and went to her closet to pick out some clothes for her.  
She didn't really say a word to her father, just watched him as he picked out an outfit for her and laid it on the end of her bed before sitting beside her. He patted her knee. "Can Nana take you today? I promise I'll be home tonight even if Mommy has to stay at the hospital. Maybe me and you can go to a special dinner just the two of us? Poppy is going home to Ohio tonight so Nana is going to have to take him to the airport...". He trailed off. He hoped the lure of special one on one time with her Daddy would do the trick.  
"Can we go to Mario's?" Her eyes lit up at the idea of going to her favourite Italian restaurant. He nodded before pulling her into his lap and hugging her close.  
"That sounds good." he smiled, kissing her head lightly. "I love you Melody. Don't ever forget that. And that goes for Mommy too. She loves you so much."  
"I know." She sighed as she laid her head against Finn's chest. "I'll let Nana take me to school. Can you tell Mommy I love her and miss her when you see her? And Baby Caleb too?'  
"I will" Finn smiled. He kissed her head again before leaving her to get ready for school. He walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen. He smiled when he saw his Mom sitting at the breakfast bar beside his stepfather.  
"Hi honey. Your waffles are on the counter, and your coffee is in the travel mug" She smiled looking at her son. He looked at her and picked up his plate, stuffing a waffle in his mouth and swallowing before addressing his mother and stepfather. "When did you get here Burt?" His mother had come over early this morning just as he was getting up and had said Burt would be over soon.  
"Just now" Burt smiled. "Thought I'd be here to escort the ladies to Melody's school" Finn smiled. Melody would be excited at that aspect.  
"Good, good." He smiled, shoveling more waffle in his mouth. He finished eating before putting his plate in the sink and taking a swig of the coffee he had neglected.  
"Is there anything you need done here Finn?" His mother asked, watching him with an intent look on her face.  
He gave her a thoughtful glance. He didn't really know. The nursery was all but done, he just had to put up the mobile but he had figured, late last night when he was laying restlessly in bed, he had enough time to get that done. Then he remembered the bags and bags of clothes that were still sitting in the nursery.  
"Maybe, if you have time can you get some laundry going?" He asked sheepishly. She had asked what needed to be done, he also didn't want to put more on her as well. "We have all the baby clothes that Rachel has bought to be washed...and I'm sure Melody's clothes are piling up..."  
Carol looked at her son. "How about I just do Melody's clothes? I'm sure Rachel might want to..." She trailed off, waiting for her son to make the connection. His mouth dropped open in an O formation, he hadn't really thought about it like that.  
"Yeah. That. That might be a good idea." He ran his hand through his hair before taking another swig of coffee. "Alright, I have to get going if I'm going to beat traffic and get to Beth Israel." He raised his travel mug. "Thanks for the coffee Mom and thanks for hanging out and helping with Melody. I've promised her a special dinner so hopefully everything will go well at the hospital. I'll be back before 5 cause I know you guys are going out. If not, I'll...I'll call Kurt or something..." Carol nodded and stood up to hug her son.  
"Get going. We're fine here. Say hi to Rachel for us, give Caleb our love" She smiled, thinking of her tiny grandson. He nodded and kissed his mother's cheek, waved to Burt and called goodbye to Melody as she came running out of her bedroom. She hugged his leg quickly before bolting to her Poppy to have waffles with him. Finn smiled at the scene before leaving the apartment.

**Break**

Rachel took a much needed shower. She hadn't been able to sleep very much the night before, she was still feeling uncomfortable, a slightly deflated feeling that she hadn't been anticipating. She tried not to dwell on it too much, taking into consideration that it had been over 7 years since she'd done this, and that her pregnancy with Caleb had been so incredibly different from hers with Melody that it was hard to compare. As she stood under the hot water in her private bathroom, she allowed the steam and heat to envelop and relax her muscles. When she was finished and felt sufficiently refreshed, she dressed carefully in her hospital gown again. She would wait until she saw Dr. Wilson again before getting into her own comfy clothes, so for now hospital issued garb would have to suffice. She was just stepping out of the bathroom when her room door opened. She stopped in her tracks, but smiled when she saw it was Finn. He grinned at her and walked over to her immediately, putting his coffee mug down on her bedside table before wrapping her in his arms.  
"Hi" He smiled, before leaning down and placing a small kiss on her lips. When they pulled away, she smiled up at him.  
"Hi." She paused, biting her lip before speaking again. "So glad you're back". He smiled down at her and brushed her hair away from her face.  
"Got here as soon as I could. Melody gave me a bit of a hard time though, as I was leaving." He immediately felt back for sharing that information with her. She pulled away from him and walked towards her bed, climbing in. He followed her to her bed and sat down in 'his' chair. A sad look graced her features as he looked at her. He cleared his throat and immediately tried to make her feel better. "But she was okay when I left, enjoying homemade waffles with her Poppy. I promised to be home in time to take her for a dinner at Mario's." He smiled at her and she smiled softly. "She said to tell you she loves you very much. I know she can't wait for you to come home..." She smiled sadly at him.  
They were interrupted by a knock on the door before Finn could say anything else and Rachel could respond to him. The door opened and Dr. Wilson poked her head inside.  
"Good morning" She smiled. Finn and Rachel both smiled at their doctor as she made her way inside the room. She comes to a stop at the side of her bed opposite where Finn was sitting. They both mumbled a good morning to her as well, and Finn took her hand before the doctor spoke again. "How're we doing this morning?"  
"I'm doing alright." Rachel gave her doctor a small smile. Finn nodded in agreement. He knew the question really wasn't for him.  
"How are you feeling?" Rachel bit her lip a little bit before answering Dr. Wilson's question.  
"I'm feeling a little weak, little bit of pain." Both Dr. Wilson and Finn looked at her, Finn's face more alarmed then the doctor's. He squeezed her hand and opened his mouth to ask her about it, but Dr. Wilson got there first.  
"Pain?" She inquired.  
"Just stiffness, a little weak. The pain is you know, down there" She gestured with her eyes to her lower region. "I tried to walk back from the NICU last night but a nurse had to help me. My legs were sore and I almost feel a little, deflated?" She looked at Dr. Wilson who nodded her head.  
"Those are all pretty normal symptoms." Both the women heard Finn blow out a breath. "You've been pretty much bed bound for the last 30 plus weeks, and the last two weeks have been pretty traumatic on your body. Going into labor isn't easy, let alone going into early labor resulting in an early delivery." Rachel nodded at her Doctor's words, smiling a little bit because she had thought the exact same thing. "You're just going to have to take it easy for a little bit, give your body a chance to react to the fact that firstly you're not pregnant anymore and secondly that you're moving around more then you're used to" She felt Finn kiss her cheek and squeeze her hand lightly. Dr. Wilson gave her an examination after they finished talking and smiled when she was finished.  
"You're good to go." she smiled, snapping her gloves off and looking at the couple. She grabbed Rachel's chart which was on her clipboard and signed on the dotted line, ultimately discharging her. "Everything looks good for being 24 hours postpartum" She smiled.  
Rachel's lip trembled as she looked at Finn and then over to Dr. Wilson.  
"Can I stay one more day?" She asked in a small voice. "I don't want to leave Caleb..." The tears immediately came from her eyes, making a quick descent down her cheeks. Dr. Wilson looked from Finn to Rachel and back again. She put down the chart and looked at her patient again.  
"Rachel. You are physically able to go home. And as disheartening as it is, to leave your child at the hospital, they are not equipped to have healthy mother's stay beyond the recommended 24 hours after delivery."  
Rachel's lip trembled and she squeezed Finn's hand tightly.  
"Rachel had said last night that she would be able to stay an extra day if she wanted..." Finn asked. He had a feeling that wasn't the case at all. Maybe Rachel had misinterpreted what Dr. Wilson had said.  
"Rachel, we discussed you taking an extra day here if need be for your health. But from your description, your discomfort is minimal and physically your exam checks out fine. My professional opinion is for you to be discharged. I find patients heal better at home." She smiled. "You should be happy, you can go home and spend some time with Melody. I'm sure she would love to have her Mom home."  
"How many of them had a preemie?" She asked in barely a whisper. Finn looked at Rachel.  
Dr. Wilson looked at her again. "Pardon?"  
"How many of those patients that 'healed better at home' had preemies? Had my history? Had my life?" She asked as her throat thickened.  
"Half of them had preemies. You are the only one with your history Rachel" Dr. Wilson sighed a little bit. "I would love to have you stay, I know you want to stay. But it's hospital policy" Dr. Wilson smiled a little sympathetically at Rachel.  
"It's going to be okay Rach." Finn whispered into her ear. She clutched his hand in hers. Dr. Wilson went over a few more things with them about scheduling her postpartum appointment with her office before leaving them alone.  
"But Finn, he's going to be here on his own."  
Finn shook his head. "He won't be alone. He won't. I'll drop you off on my way to work and come sit with you on my lunch, and then come spend time after the school day is over. We'll make it work. I think Dr. Wilson is right. I think you'd be better at least sleeping in your own bed. It's more comfortable there, you'll sleep better and that way you'll be better for Caleb and for Melody. And for me" He added quietly. She bit her lip as she looked at him, drinking in his words. He moved his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears before kissing her softly. She smiled against his lips a little bit before pulling away from him. They sat together for a few minutes quietly, just soaking in each other's company.  
"I guess it is what is for the best" She whispered after the moments past. Finn could only nod, holding her hand in his. It was what was for the best. It was best for their family.

Finn stood up after a few minutes and went to start getting Rachel's things together. They still had to wait for Dr. Greenlaw to talk to them. Dr. Wilson had said before she left that he should be by soon. Rachel also wanted to see the baby before she went home. They had plenty of time today.  
Dr. Greenlaw arrived just as he zipped up her duffle bag. Finn went back to the bed when the Doctor came in and sat down beside Rachel.  
"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hudson" The doctor smiled coming more into the room and closing the door behind him. He came to stand at the foot of Rachel's bed. Finn took her hand as the Doctor opened his file folder and looked up at the two of them.  
"How's our little boy?" Finn asked softly. He hated the long, muted pause the doctor was giving them. He wanted to just get to the point, so they could go and see him finally.

Dr. Greenlaw cleared his throat, looking at the couple in front of him. Worry was etched on both of their faces. "As you know, the first 24 hours with any premature infant are pretty precarious" He paused, looking at both of them for a minute before continuing. "We ran a few tests on your son, and as we had noticed shortly after his birth we have determined that he has developed respiratory distress syndrome"  
Rachel felt all the breath leave her body and she grasped at Finn's hand hard. She needed to feel his presence there. He was used to this, he could see the questions in their eyes. "When he was born we placed him on the CPAP to assist his breathing, but as the hours have gone on we have noticed other symptoms that are in direct correlation with the syndrome which include nasal flaring, shallow and rapid breathing, and even shortness of breath"  
"Is he going to..."  
"Respiratory distress syndrome is quite common with preterm infants, and we have to every reason to believe that Caleb is going to be just fine." He smiled at the two and he saw them relax. "But there is something else we need to talk about." He watched them tense again. "During a routine diaper change early this morning a nurse noticed a yellowing to Caleb's skin" He paused, "Upon testing his biliruban level this morning we have determined that he has developed a slight case of jaundice."  
Jaundice. Finn knew about jaundice. Melody had had slight jaundice 2 days after she was born.  
"Our daughter had jaundice two days after she was born" Finn said softly. Dr. Greenlaw nodded.  
"Good to know. It is fairly common for children whose siblings had jaundice to have it as well" He stated. "But being that Caleb is premature, we have to be careful. That being said, his levels this morning were only slightly elevated. But we do have to take it seriously because of the prematurity. If he was a full term infant it wouldn't be of any concern, but we have to treat it seriously with him."  
Both Rachel and Finn nodded. "So how is it treated, for Caleb?" Rachel asked. "I know for Melody her doctor had just suggested feeding her more and getting her out in the natural sunlight. Which was easy because she was born in August. But what about Caleb..." Her voice wavered.  
"We're monitoring him closely presently. We've also changed his blankets out in his incubator with one that is specifically designed to help relieve the jaundiced condition. As he is being tube fed currently, we can't really increase his feeds. But the blanket should aid him greatly. By moving while his levels are not overly high, there is a very realistic chance that there will be no residual effects on him". Finn felt Rachel's fingers tense around his as they sat there.  
"Other than those two things, he is doing as well as can be expected at his gestational age. You should be relieved." He smiled. "I know you're being discharged this morning Rachel, but we do encourage our parents to come whenever they can to help bond..."  
"I'll be here every day" Rachel said softly, not letting him finish. "My baby will not be here alone." Dr. Greenlaw nodded before saying goodbye to the parents.

Once he was gone Rachel let the tears fall. He knew she had been holding it in, putting on a brave face.  
"Respiratory distress? Jaundice? My poor baby!" She sobbed, leaning her head back on the bed.  
"Rach. Rach. It's okay. You heard Dr. Greenlaw, it's going to be okay. Both are normal for a baby of his gestational age. And jaundice, we can fight jaundice. Melody beat jaundice..." She leaned against him as he held her and kissed her head. "Everything's going to be okay."  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Promise. Haven't I been right the entire time so far? He's going to be great, grow big and strong an then we can take him home and love him forever." He asked, wiping her tears. She nodded. "Why don't we finish packing here and then we can go see our boy, so we can get home to our girl..." She smiled and let his words soak into her mind and believe them with all her might.


End file.
